Sex, Lies and the Marauder's Map
by Nix-Lexus-Octavius
Summary: The Sex...their secret nighttime rendezvous...The Lies...if anyone found out, it would surely be the end...The Marauder's Map...the piece of aged parchment could land it all in the open! DM&GW R&R! hope you like!
1. Dolus Itaque Falsos Deceit and Lies

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first individual Fanfic! Yay for me! I hope that this plot hasn't been used countless times before...and if it has I'm sorry! I'm honestly not trying to plagiarize anything! I hope you enjoy! R&R = Moo= Love you all! =/= Nixy =/=  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related topics. I am not making any profit off of this! But my hair is this really hot chestnut brown colour! I'm going to do some thank you-s! Thank ya Aisha for letting me use the Lounge! Thank you to Cassandra Claire for her brilliant writing the inspired me! And for allowing my friends and I to use some of her things for our fan- fiction 'The French Fantasies I: The Beginning' (which by the way you all need to check out) Thank you to Ana and Aisha for 1) Being my writing buddies 2) Staying up for hours just to talk about Harry Potter with me! 3) Putting up with my bull shit!  
  
I luv u two! And of course to all my other friends who put up with my bullshit on a day to day basis as well! There are way too many to count!  
  
Now so everyone knows...yes I do know that Virginia is not Ginny's real name and it is Ginevra...but in this fic I wanted to use Virginia ok? Also, 'Mercedes' and 'Clarissa' are characters I came up with...Mercedes Romanov and Clarissa Delisser...so I own them...they are Slytherin 7th years...I also own the Gryffindor 6th year 'Phoenix Herrera' seeing as the name phoenix is mine...SO BACK OFF :p...And Blaise Zabini in this one is a boy. Thanx!  
  
Well I really can't think of anything else right now! Please enjoy!  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ =/=  
  
Harry and Ron both looked at the one dot that was Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley on the Marauders map, mouths open, hearts racing, utterly nonplussed. Both of them had the same utter hatred running through their heads. The two seventeen year olds continued looking on at the piece of aging parchment for minutes more, until neither could bear to see it anymore. They sat there on the Gryffindor Common Room couch, now staring into the fire, the two best friends beside each other.  
  
"Harry...you saw that too right? I'm not imaging this right?" Ron asked looking briefly up at Harry for conformation.  
  
"Y-yes" Harry muttered  
  
"What is she doing with Malfoy!"  
  
"I dunno...mischief managed"  
  
Just then Hermione and Ginny's best friend Phoenix Herrera walked down the stairs to find Harry and Ron sitting there on the couch looking distraught.  
  
"What's wrong guys? Ron you look like the Chuddley Cannons came second" Phoenix said, flashing her waist-length honey brown hair over her shoulder so every inch of her perfectly framed face was visible. Right now she was only wearing a big 'Ireland' tee since it was around midnight and she swung her silky soft legs over the armrest of the couch and sat down on it. Hermione rested her head on Phoenix's shoulder and stared at her two best friends.  
  
"Nix is right...what's up you two?"  
  
"Nothing" Harry said hastily, stuffing the Marauders map into his pants pocket  
  
"No...nothing" Ron added his voice hoarse and croaky, trying to muster a faint smile to convince them he was all right and failing miserably.  
  
"Riiiiight" Phoenix said rolling her eyes unconcernedly and sliding down so she was on his lap "Ron...really what's up?"  
  
Ron immediately forgot all about Ginny and his thoughts wandered onto how Phoenix was sitting on him. He knew or at least thought that she didn't like him, though he liked her and soon there was a tightness in his pants between his legs and he began praying that she didn't notice. She slung an arm around his neck.  
  
"Go on Ron...you can tell me" she said mischievously, winking at him  
  
"Really...nothing's wrong"  
  
"Fine...be like that" Hermione said "I don't care...I know something's up...I've known you almost seven years now but fine...don't tell me"  
  
"But there's nothing" Harry said In his most convincing tone, hoping this would end the discussion. Hermione seemed to have bought it.  
  
"Ok...are you guys going to bed anytime soon?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said, lifting Phoenix up and putting her down on the couch again once he was standing "Off to bed Harry?"  
  
"Yeah" Harry replied, jumping up also he leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips lightly "Night Herm...Night Phoenix"  
  
Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a quick kiss on the lips also and playfully rubbed Phoenix on the head "Night Mione...Night Nix"  
  
Hermione smiled "Night guys"  
  
Phoenix looked up and nodded "Yeah night you two"  
  
As the boys got up and left, Hermione came and sat down beside Phoenix on the couch. When the thud of the boy's shoes going up the stairs faded Phoenix spoke again "Hey Hermione...where do you think Ginny is? I haven't seen her since I left her at the Lounge"  
  
Hermione knew what she was referring to. The Lounge was like a Common Room for all the houses in the school, where everyone hung out most of the time.  
  
"Hmm...I don't know...I haven't seen her either...Ah well...she's probably off swimming in the lake"  
  
Phoenix wouldn't put swimming in the lake past her best friend, she had known he all of five years and counting and Ginny wasn't afraid to try something knew. Since their fifth year, she had gained quite a bit of popularity with all the male members of the school, and was known for not only being wild and unpredictable, but also an unimaginable flirt. How she had managed to stay single and a virgin all this time was completely beyond her.  
  
"Hey...I'm just going to go in..." Hermione said, stifling a yawn "Bon Sour"  
  
"Wait...I'm coming Herm..." Phoenix said, jumping up  
  
Meanwhile in the Dungeons  
  
Ginny sat Straddling Draco's waistline as she moaned his name loudly, she was now placing kisses all over his chest between thrusts. Both Draco and Ginny alike couldn't believe they were doing this with each other, if their families were to find out surely they would be disowned.  
  
Draco ran his hands down her stomach, her satin, milky white skin melted away at his touch. He looked at the beautiful creature in front of him that was his, she looked like an angel.  
  
Ginny lowered her head to his, and through loudly voiced screams she kissed his lips tenderly, locking them against her own. Yes she knew that she shouldn't be doing this, especially with her brother's enemy, but she couldn't help it. Ever since the beginning of this year, she knew she wanted him...and he wanted her.  
  
=/= Flash Back =/=  
  
_Ginny took a seat in one of the backmost compartments of the Hogwarts Express. She sat there alone, her head in her hands and was completely beat. She couldn't muster up the strength to go and find Phoenix now, she was just too tired. She had to deal with all her brothers with her at the Burrow last summer. The twins were well, the twins...Bill and Charlie were big men now but she was sure they still had the intelligence of five year olds, she wasn't afraid to admit it even though she loved them with all her heart. Ron had gotten so intrusive! Always asking questions and poking and prodding in what really didn't concern him and boy did that get annoying.  
  
So she had 5 boys to deal with, as far as she was concerned, Percy wasn't her brother anymore.  
  
Her head was pounding, and she only found solace with her head in her hands and her hair in her face, blocking all the sunlight from outside her compartment window. Suddenly she jolted up at hearing the compartment door slowly creeping open. She looked up to see who was coming to bother her now, she really wasn't in the mood.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy"  
  
"Little Miss Virgin-ia...is that any way to talk to your new Head boy?" Draco said in his usual bored tone, taking a seat beside her, despite her constant hateful looks.  
  
"HEAD BOY? YOU? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? WHY DIDN'T THEY MAKE HARRY HEAD BOY? OR EVEN...RON FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Ginny shouted angrily standing up, how anyone could put Draco in charge of a school was completely baffling her, all this time she had managed not to look him straight in the eye, she didn't exactly know why so she decided to chance it. Then it all became apparent. When she looked into those Grey eyes, she just melted away, soon she found herself slumped in her seat once more, her flaming red hair in her face, trying desperately to cover her profuse blushing.  
  
Draco was feeling the exact same way she was, though he seemed to do a much better job controlling his emotions at that point. As he looked into her chocolate brown eyes his heart began racing, did he have feelings for her?  
  
Yes, he would say to himself. But suddenly another voice that was not his would shout back. NO! YOU DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR THIS MUGGLE LOVING PIECE OF SHIT!  
  
Draco looked across at her, her loose hair was hanging in wild and untamed curls tumbling down her shoulders, concealing that beautiful face of hers. That face he had so longed to make his own.  
  
Ginny looked up, she could feel him staring at her, his eyes taking in every bit of her body. Yes, little Virginia had changed over this last summer. The old girl who was constantly drooling over the great Harry Potter was gone, she had come into her own and with her emotional transformation came a physical one too, though this one I don't think had anything to do with her changed feelings towards Harry. Ginny sat there in her faded blue jeans that fit her like a second skin and just a plain red tank top. But Draco couldn't think of one unpleasant remark to make about it, he thought...well, that she was hot, her jeans hugged her body in a way that put both Pansy and Clarissa to shame. Yes, little Miss Virginia had grown up.  
  
"What are you staring at" Ginny stated, trying to sound angry and completely failing, she was finding it impossible to hate this guy sitting in front of her. Of course he had made her first 5 years of Hogwarts a living hell, but she felt like she saw deeper into him, a side that no one else knew about, a Draco that actually cared about people and she desperately wanted to get to know that Draco.  
  
"You" Draco said simply, the trademark drawl of his leaving his voice. His blonde hair was hanging in his face, tousled and rugged, looks that both suited him perfectly. Ginny got up and leaned against the window, in the dying light outside her hair seemed as though it was on fire.  
  
"Well don't," She said, looking away from him.  
  
Draco got up and stood in front her of, she was pinned between him and the walls of the train. She turned her head and looked up at him, 90% of herself wanted him to just kiss her right then and there, she knew she wanted it, but the remaining 10% of herself was holding back and wanted to push him off.  
  
Draco saw that her eyes were filled with a faint longing, he knew that she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. He lowered his head to hers as he was taller and kissed her with a gentle and soft kiss. This completely surprised Ginny, it seemed so uncharacteristic of him, she knew he was holding back from her as she was doing with him.  
  
He licked her lips and gained an easy entry to her mouth, as she wanted this too, she wanted this with all of her very soul. The kiss between them was growing in intensity with every passing second, and Ginny found herself pushing him away and pulling him closer all at the same time. Finally after minutes of kissing Ginny found the will power to detach herself from him.  
  
"Draco we cant" she said, sitting down and not looking at him  
  
"Why the fuck not" Draco replied angrily, sitting down also "I want you and you want me...what more is there to it"  
  
"Do you really want me?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself "Or is this like how you 'wanted' Clarissa and you 'wanted' Pansy"  
  
"I never 'wanted' Clarissa or Pansy for your information" Draco retorted, his temper rising as he stared out the window, but when he looked into her eyes again his anger melted away once more "I want you"  
_  
=/= End of Flashback =/=  
  
Ginny let out a loud scream of pleasure as she collapsed onto Draco's body, she lay there for a moment savoring every second of what she had just done and then she rolled off of him and lay panting on the bed.  
  
Draco looked up into the ceiling.  
  
"I love you," he said softly, turning onto his side and looking at her.  
  
Ginny was completely silent for a moment, was he for real? Draco Malfoy? Capable of loving someone other that himself?  
  
Ginny bolted up and looked at him, her long red hair was tumbling down her shoulders and covering most of her naked body. She stared at him for a minute.  
  
Draco began to wonder if he had said the wrong thing, he could have sworn that she had felt the same way, his face suddenly felt hot. His eyes rested on her face and she was smiling  
  
"I love you too!" she shouted, leaning down and hugging him tight, she swung a leg over him and sat straddling him once again. She rested her head against his bare chest and kissed him lightly. He ran a hand through her hair, and held her close as she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
Draco lay there under her thinking. Yes, he had really meant what he said and he did love her, he loved her with all his heart no matter what anyone said. Yes Malfoy's don't love, but he was no Malfoy, he was a Black and there was no rule that said Black's cannot love.  
  
And he didn't care who found out about what he was doing with the young Weaslette, with this last thought he fell asleep.  
  
= = =  
  
Ginny woke up beside Draco in his dungeon room, his arm wrapped lovingly around her shoulder. This was the third time this week she had woken up in the Slytherin dungeons, but this morning was different, Draco had told her he loved her not even a full night before and she felt great, at least she knew that her feelings were being reciprocated and she wasn't just some easy fuck.  
  
She gently pulled herself from under Draco's arm and leaned over to the bedside table, she picked up Draco's small silver watch that was laying there and read the time. "10:30" she said softly, it hadn't registered what time it was. She slumped back down into bed for a moment then sat upright with a jerk again "10:30!" she shouted across the room, her voice bouncing off the walls, she leaned over to Draco "Baby wake up! Shit! Draco!" she shook him awake "Draco it's 10:30...I should be in Potions!"  
  
Draco bolted upright also, but groggily slumped back into the bed moments later. He raised a finger to Ginny's lips as he pulled her down with him.  
  
"Just go back to sleep," he said drowsily, wrapping an arm around her to prevent her from moving. How wonderful her soft skin felt rubbing his own.  
  
"Draco are you hearing me?" Ginny asked, trying to get up and failing miserably  
  
"Mmhmm" Draco replied simply, closing his eyes "something about notions"  
  
"No! Potions! I should be in Potions!"  
  
Draco's eyes shot open in an instant "Potions?! Not even History of Magic?"  
  
"No!" Ginny said, pulling herself from Draco's grip and getting out of the bed, she began frantically scrambling around the room for clothes.  
  
Draco sat up and looked at her, her hair was tangled and her faced was flushed from all this movement but she still looked utterly beautiful. As she pulled her shirt over her head and pulled a brush out of her skirt pocket and began hurriedly pulling it through her hair Draco's thoughts began to wander.  
  
=/= Flashback =/=  
  
_Draco pulled Ginny closer to him under the shaded tree beside the lake, everywhere around them was on fire in the sunset light. Ginny wasn't really sure why she agreed to come and stay here with him but she was here, she couldn't keep herself from him. From the moment of their very first kiss she was intoxicated and she was constantly longing for more of his sweet touches.  
  
If her brother were to find out she was seeing Malfoy like this he was sure to freak, but she really couldn't refrain, she wanted him so badly.  
  
Draco looked down at his fiery haired companion, longing to know what she was so deep in thought about. He knew what he was, he wanted her with every ounce of his being, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl and no one else, he knew this wasn't like himself, but he didn't feel like the same person anymore. Not when he was around her. When he was around her he wanted to be a better person, he would go to the ends of the Earth if that's what he had to do.  
  
Ginny looked up at him, and all doubts about this melting away into shear nothingness.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked feebly  
  
Draco looked her straight in the eye, all malice he had towards the rest of her family, towards the rest of the world, towards his father...towards everyone was gone, all he could think about was her.  
  
"Yeah...I was just thinking"  
  
"About what" Ginny asked, pulling herself closer to him as the sun was ready to make its final appearance for the night and was disappearing.  
  
Draco lay back, pulling Ginny with him, he kept his arm around her, she rested her head against his body.  
  
"About us"  
  
_=/= End of Flashback =/=  
  
Ginny looked at Draco impatiently, she was half smiling though.  
  
"Hello? Anybody in there? I really don't get a goodbye kiss?" Ginny said, placing a hand on her hip, she had her schoolbag slung casually over her shoulder and her top button was undone.  
  
Draco shook himself out of his stupor and moved across and off the bed into a standing position, completely naked. Ginny looked him up and down, admiring every feature of his body. She raised an eyebrow and smiled suspiciously.  
  
"You get more that a kiss" he said, moving towards her and picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist tight and he kissed her fervently on her lips. Draco was on the verge of pulling her uniform off again but refrained when she began to worm away from him. She jumped off and looked at him, she was laughing.  
  
"Draco I have class now! I'm late enough as it is...you should get ready now too you know"  
  
"I'm supposed to be in Mythology...besides I'm head boy so no one cares what I do...I'll go at the beginning of the next period" Draco replied, flopping down onto the bed.  
  
"Ok" Ginny said, turning to leave his room, she picked up the invisibility cloak she borrowed from Draco, that lay across a chair and pulling it over herself.  
  
"Hey Gin?" Draco called back at the door  
  
From the middle of the empty doorway he heard Ginny's voice "Yeah Draco?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too" she replied, she was secretly blushing under the cloak.  
  
"See you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Ginny made her way silently out of the empty Slytherin Common Room, but even though it was empty she wasn't going to take any chances with anyone catching her. Of course it must have looked a bit suspicious with the door's opening when seemingly no one was there, but hey...Ginny was happy with what she could get. When out of the dangerous territory she pulled off her cloak and put it in her bag before bolting down the corridor with immense speed to the Potions Dungeon.  
  
She stepped into the icy dungeon, mentally bracing herself for whatever Snape was going to do. She walked up between the two rows of desks, cauldrons bubbling on each and stood in front of Snape's desk. Snape looked at the young Weasley, his cold eyes were filled with a lust that he hid so well from everyone else. How he wanted the young redhead.  
  
"Late Miss Weasley" he said, his voice glittering with malice  
  
"Yes Professor...so sorry...I...I got lost" Ginny said quietly, she knew that that was possibly the stupidest lie she had ever come up with, she wanted to just disappear into nothingness suffering defeat.  
  
"30 points from Gryffindor and a Zero for today's potion...take a seat beside Miss Herrera and observe what you are missing" Snape replied simply, Ginny began walking down the corridor realizing she had gotten of so easily. Snape watched her ass sway from side to side as she moved down the corridor and took a seat beside her best friend.  
  
The potion's master quickly snapped out of it and began pacing the rows of his class and criticizing everyone's potions with utter disdain. While he wasn't paying attention Phoenix looked up at her friend.  
  
"Well?" She asked simply, stirring her cauldron  
  
"Well what" Ginny replied confused  
  
"Where have you been? Who've you been shagging? I was worried about you last night..."  
  
"I'm not shagging anyone...Merlin Nix...I just fell asleep...In the lounge"  
  
"Oh?" Phoenix asked, eyeing her friend but taking this as an acceptable story "Ok"  
  
"Yeah" Ginny replied, letting out a sigh of relief. Of course she hated lying to her best friend, because they shared practically everything but she just couldn't tell her about this.  
  
"You're potions should now be orange now...if you have properly brewed it that is...so please start corking a sample of each" Snape said coldly, from behind Ginny, his deathly voice sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Then the bell rang and there was a general rush of sixth years moving up to the table to put down their samples and heading straight for the door.  
  
Ginny sat waiting for Phoenix as she walked lazily up to the desk and put down a sample of her potion. She went back to the desk and took up her bag, and as the pair were going to head out of the un-welcoming dungeons, Snape's voice cut through the atmosphere like butter and they froze in their tracks.  
  
"Miss Weasley" he said venomously "A moment if you may"  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and cursed silently, Phoenix looked at her with utmost pity and spoke in soft tones.  
  
"I'll wait for you outside the door"  
  
"OK" Ginny replied nodding. She turned to face the Potions Master who was sitting at this desk on the other end of the room. For a brief moment Ginny considered running for it but she thought better. She made her way up the isle between the desks and stood up in front of her most hated teacher.  
  
"Yes sir?" Ginny asked, trying her best to sound respectful, but the very sight of this teacher made her want to grab the nearest knife and sink it straight into him "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I would kindly like an explanation for your absence" he snapped at her  
  
"I told you sir...I got lost"  
  
"You have been at Hogwarts five years...Miss Weasley unless you are implying that I am thick headed I do not think that you're answer is completely truthful"  
  
"But it is" Ginny replied simply  
  
"Detention...please come to me tonight at 5 to serve your detention" Snape said coldly, not looking up at her, every time he did this he felt himself getting excited. "Good day"  
  
Ginny looked at her teacher, her eyes filled with a quite obvious hate and dislike "Good day" she said through gritted teeth, and with that she turned and stormed out of the icy dungeon.  
  
As she closed the door, she looked at her best friend.  
  
"I have detention" she mumbled "Tonight... with Snape"  
  
"Urgh" Phoenix replied simply, she was apparently at a loss of what to say  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
Ginny shook her head and took Phoenix's hand "C'mon...we have Transfiguration now...McGonagall would be so pissed if we were late"  
  
"Yeah" Phoenix said "Ok let's go"  
  
The two girls walked hand in hand up to their transfiguration class and to Ginny's complete surprise, McGonagall was not standing at the head of the class, instead she was replaced by Harry. She took a seat beside Phoenix and watched him intently, hoping to catch his eye. When she did she sent a happy smile in his direction.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" She mouthed at him  
  
"Teaching! McGonagall came down ill" Harry replied, mouthing his words also, he faintly noticed how cute Ginny looked with her hair hanging in loose curly tendrils around her head, her smile was so warm and welcoming, how come had hadn't noticed any of this before?  
  
"Hey everyone...McGonagall is out ill today so I'll be watching over Transfiguration...you're notes" Harry said, tapping his wand on the board behind him "Are on the board"  
  
A few students in the class started clapping while Harry did a mock bow "Thank you, thank you!" he said loudly. A few others began laughing as they started copying down the notes.  
  
Harry made his way down the isle to where Ginny was sitting, she had just turned to her bag to take some parchment and a quill and she turned back to find Harry sitting on the desk in front of her.  
  
"Well hello professor!" Ginny said, suppressing a giggle  
  
Harry merely stared at Ginny long and hard until she began to fidget under his gaze.  
  
"What?" She asked, pulling a piece of parchment to cover her face, Harry's stare was making her so uncomfortable, his eyes were wide and watchful, as if staring into her soul  
  
"Harry don't look at me like that!"  
  
Harry tried his best to keep his cool and not draw her attention too much to his behaviour, but was failing terribly, he bit his tongue for a second then coldly spoke  
  
"Where were you last night"  
  
"I fell asleep in the Lounge" Ginny replied coolly, looking him straight in the eye "Why"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, his temper rising "Oh nothing" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
There was a moment's silence between the two, then Ginny spoke. "Harry, if you don't breath soon your gonna pass out" Ginny looked at the rapidly purpling Harry.  
  
Harry took in a deep breath and spun on his heels and walked back up to the front of the class, leaving Ginny sitting there completely dumbfounded.  
  
"What the hell was that about" Ginny asked Phoenix, who had been watching intently, angrily  
  
"I dunno" Phoenix replied simply, watching Harry make his way back up to the front and flop into his seat angrily, his face set "But I'm guessing someone's a bit grouchy today"  
  
"Got that right" Ginny said, grabbing up her quill as she began to scribble down her notes. Phoenix looked at her friend and shrugged as she too began copying down her notes. After minutes of only the noises of quills scratching against parchment, Ginny couldn't help her mind wandering about the first time she had ever done anything...with Draco...with anyone...  
  
=/= Flashback =/=  
  
_Draco led Ginny under the invisibility cloak through the Slytherin Common Room and into his private dorm, as soon as they entered the room decked in Silver and Green Draco tossed the cloak off of them and turned to look at her. What a beautiful girl she was.  
  
Ginny looked around the room, it had a certain eloquence to it even though it was covered it her most hated colours, she walked over to the bed and took a seat on the silk sheets as she pulled her hair out of a ponytail so it hung loosely around her face. Her gaze moved up to Draco's and she smiled. She pulled her shirt over her head and rested it on the floor.  
  
Draco moved slowly closer to her, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so.  
  
"Have you ever done anything like this before?" he asked softly  
  
Ginny shook her head slowly, her stomach was back flipping, what was she doing! Yes she wanted this with every ounce of herself but what would her family say if they found out? What would happen if she came home with Draco's child?  
  
"N-no" she said stuttering her heart was now in her throat. Draco moved right in front of her and gently moved her further up on the bed, Ginny lay herself down and looked into his eyes.  
  
By now Draco had taken off his pants and was in nothing but CK boxers, he ran a hand along her stomach, her skin melting away at his touch, Ginny soon felt shivers going up and down her spine as he touched her. She pulled him closer but as soon as he was on top of her she began to push him off again.  
  
"Wait...Draco...I don't know if I'm ready for this" she said softly, her cheeks a rosy red  
  
Draco pulled back smiling "It's alright...if you don't want to then we don't have to do this now"  
  
But Ginny had changed her mind "No...wait...I want you now"  
  
Draco laughed softly as he came closer to Ginny once more, the reluctance she had earlier seemed to decrease and she was completely willing to do anything.  
  
Draco lowered his head to hers and kissed her, licking her lips to gain entry and for the next few minutes were spent with Draco placing kisses on her lips, chin, and down her neck. He slid her school skirt down her legs and tossed it behind him.  
  
Draco leaned up once more and slowly pulled down his boxers, once fully off, Ginny's eyes widened greatly as she looked him up and down.  
  
She let out a soft shrill as she breathed a soft "wow"  
  
Draco began pulling her own underwear slowly down her legs, and Ginny couldn't help but feel self-conscious. Her mind was darting back and forth now. Before Ginny knew it, she looked down and saw herself completely naked.  
  
"Draco, what if my family finds out...what if you're family finds out"  
  
"They won't...this is my business...I promise they won't"  
  
Ginny nodded slowly and closed her eyes, what felt like hours which was probably only a few minutes she lay there completely still and silent.  
  
When she opened her eyes, they were glistening with tears. She sniffed softly, but had no idea why she was crying.  
  
"Ginny? Please don't cry...we don't have to do this"  
  
"It's-it's not that!" she said, the tears were flowing more freely now, and her sobbing was a little louder  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I w-want to do-o this!" she said, crying "That's the problem"  
  
Draco was silent "How is that a problem?"  
  
"I'm- supposed- to- hate- you" she said through sobs "And- I – don't"  
  
"But you don't have to hate me"  
  
Ginny shut up immediately and her tears ceased for the most part "No, I don't...Draco...take me now"  
  
"What? What about the problem" Draco asked confused, what was this girl playing at?  
  
"Draco, forget the problem...take me now" Ginny said, the tears were gone and she was pulling him closer  
  
"Are you sure...because we-"Draco began  
  
Ginny put a finger to his lips, and looked into his eyes "Draco...I want you"  
  
Draco entered her right then and there, without being able to restrain himself. Ginny cried out in utter agony with a strangled scream and tears were running down her face once more.  
  
Draco truly couldn't believe that she had been a virgin all this time. She radiated sex wherever she went, with what ever she did and said. He tried his best to make her even slightly more comfortable as she adjusted but it was no use. His thrusts slowed down and he looked down at her. Her beautiful face was wet with tears that were continuously streaming down.  
  
"Ginny are you alright?" He asked softly  
  
"Mmhmm" Ginny said, clenching her teeth  
  
Draco noticed she was clearly not having a good time, he pulled out of her immediately. He was quite horrorstricken  
  
"Ginny I'm sorry...it really does get better...but I-"  
  
Ginny placed a hand over his mouth and pulled him closer to her. Draco was restraining himself with great difficulty and Ginny knew it.  
  
"I know...don't speak..." she muttered, pulling him back into her, her face screwed up again but released within a few seconds, she let out a sigh of relief as they began building up a rhythm, and ever so often she would let a soft moan escape her lips with she had been biting so furiously moments before.  
_  
=/= End of Flashback =/=  
  
Harry had been watching her from across the class for a few minutes now, his eyes attached to her perfect body, his own filling with such a longing and such hatred all at once.  
  
He noticed as soon as she had gotten that far away look on her face, she must have been thinking about him. How it sickened Harry to his stomach about how she could be doing this...with Malfoy.  
  
"November 29th" Ginny muttered absentmindedly  
  
Ginny came back to reality once more, shaking herself to wake up properly, she could feel Harry's eyes looking at her from across the class again, he had been acting so odd. What was up with him? What did he know that she didn't? And on top of it all, she had a detention with Snape later on that night.  
  
= = =  
  
Ron couldn't help but finding his thoughts wandering onto his little sister and Malfoy once more. He was sitting in Care Of Magical Creature's class beside Hermione, who was incoherently babbling away about what animals she saw when she went skiing with her family over the holidays to Hagrid who seemed to be the only person remotely interested.  
  
A far away look came across Ron's face.  
  
=/= Flashback =/=  
  
_"Harry...you saw that too right? I'm not imaging this right?" Ron asked looking briefly up at Harry for conformation.  
  
"Y-yes" Harry muttered  
  
"What is she doing with Malfoy!"_  
  
=/= End of Flashback =/=  
  
Ron turned a pale shade of green as he puked all down his neighbour Neville Longbottom's front. A vivid image came into his mind of his youngest and only sister with that great big git Malfoy.  
  
"Ron!" Neville shouted looking down his front "_Scourgify_" he muttered, glaring angrily at Ron, who merely got up and walked out of the classroom.  
  
Hermione looked up from Hagrid her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Um, Hagrid? Should I go follow Ron?" she asked unsuredly, looking at Ron walking slowly away from his Care of Magical Creatures class.  
  
"I reckon you should" Hagrid replied, look over at Ron "You're excused Hermione...don't worry"  
  
"Oh thanks Hagrid" Hermione said breathlessly, she was mentally preparing for whatever was going on with Ron, she had never seen him walk out of Hagrid's class before. She set off running towards him and as she got there she placed an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Ugh"  
  
Now Hermione firmly braced Ron into one position by grabbing his shoulders, he had been absentmindedly walking away as she was talking  
  
"Ron what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing..." Ron replied, turning a pale shade of green once more and puking again all down Hermione's front  
  
Hermione's face screwed up in discontent as she looked down "Oh gee thanks Ronny...I just wanted Stilton blue cheese all down my front"  
  
"Sorry, sorry" Ron muttered  
  
"_Scourgify_" Hermione said, pulling out her wand "Ron...really, something has been up with you since last night...you and Harry, what? And don't give me any crap Ron..."  
  
Ron sat down right there in the middle of the lawn. Hermione looked around vaguely and took a seat in front of him.  
  
"Ah Ron?" Hermione looked at Ron, he looked so feebly and sickly as he sat there, his eyes were dull and glazed over "Go on...tell me"  
  
"Ginnynmalfoy" he muttered in one long slur  
  
"What?"  
  
"malfoynginny"  
  
"Ron...I don't speak stupid"  
  
"My little sister!" he shouted "And Malfoy" he added, at quite a lower tone, his face going all green again and he puked beside him  
  
"What?" Hermione asked stupidly, she acted as though she hadn't heard him  
  
"You heard me...don't make me say if again...if I do...if I even think about it I'll-"Ron puked once more beside him  
  
"Ginny and MALFOY?" Hermione asked, glaring at Ron  
  
=========  
  
So there you have it, the first chapter of my individual fanfic! Hope it wasn't too horrid and you will continue to read! Make sure to review too!  
  
Love you all Nix a.k.a Lexus Octavius  
  
_Contra Veritas  
Against Truth _


	2. Of Detentions, Rendezvous and Queens

Hey everyone! Nix here! First, I just want to say Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story! I was left smiling all day and your support really made me want to write even more! This is the second chapter of Sex, Lies and the Marauder's Map and I hope you like it. Oh just so you know VERY IMPORTANT From August 3 to August 10 there will be NO posting of chapters from me! I have to go to Camp! And also from July 23 to 29 I wont be able to post seeing as I wont be at home! But I WILL carry my laptop with me and I will write so when I get back I should be able to put out at least one chapter. Like I said before, thank you for all the reviews! Oh and I apologize for my atrocious French! I actually do Spanish and one of my best friends does French...but she sux at it and doesn't pay attention at all in class! So I think I will just refrain from French in further chapters and stick to Spanish and maybe Latin... Your support has been amazing, thank you so much! And I'm glad you've been enjoying Ron's puking spree! Someone said that I was putting myself in the story by using the name Phoenix...I would just like to clear that up...I AM NOT PHOENIX, I started using the name phoenix in this story and in my other co- written fan fiction way before I got the nick name Phoenix! I just happen to be fond of the name so wanted to use it and if the Phoenix in the story were me she would have been in Slytherin! When I said 'seeing as the name phoenix is mine' I did not mean it as in I was Phoenix, just that the name...well, was mine! lol Also the name Mercedes is not me either! One of my aliases is Mercedes Malfoy but the girl in the story Mercedes Romanov is not me ok? Just wanted to clear that up!! But now that that's done with On with the story!  
  
Luv always  
  
Nix a.k.a. Mercedes Malfoy a.k.a. Lex Octavius  
  
Disclaimer: Yes I know I do not, sadly own any Harry Potter related topics. I only own the plot and Phoenix Herrera, Mercedes Romanov, and Clarissa Delisser! Enjoy!  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ =/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
Chapter 2- Detention with the Potion's master, Midnyte Rendezvous and a new Slytherin Queen  
  
Ginny took a seat at the Gryffindor table for dinner, she was starving, Her eyes briefly wandered over to the Slytherin table, where she was looking for Draco. Once her eyes met his, she signaled ever so discreetly for him to meet her outside when she was finished eating.  
  
He nodded and smiled at her, quickly turning to talk to Blaise and Theodore Nott. Ginny looked away from her beloved and back to everyone at her own table. Beside her was Phoenix who was talking to Ron. Harry was no where in sight.  
  
Ron briefly glanced at his sister, his stomach back flipping as he saw her gaze connect with Malfoy's briefly. He then turned back to Phoenix to prevent him from doing something rash.  
  
Ginny picked out little tid-bits of their conversation.  
  
"...Yeah do you remember the Christmas ball?" Phoenix asked Ron, before taking a bite of food and speaking once more "When Luna Lovegood came in wearing a Christmas wreath for a hat?" she burst out into laughter, followed closely by Ron.  
  
"...And she was dancing with Flitwick!" Ron added, spluttering potato all over the table Ginny's thoughts began to wander as they did much lately, she had a complete different memory of the previous Christmas ball.  
  
Flash Back   
  
Seamus twirled Ginny around and allowed her to fall and arch her back. Her hair hung down in a cascade of curls as she looked at the Great Hall upside down. As Seamus pulled her up again, her face was flushed and she was smiling.  
  
"Seamus you're a great dancer!" Ginny exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek, she brushed a few loose strands out of her face, she was sporting a dark midnight blue backless dress, a large V coming down in the front and swarofski crystals around all the hem lines "Wow!"  
  
Seamus smiled back at her "Me mum's been teaching me" he began "So...this party's getting kind of dull...what do you reckon?"  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed, she knew exactly what he was doing "Well I suppose that-"  
  
"Want to go up to my room?" Seamus asked before even allowing her to finish  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh, when she reopened her eyes she stared angrily at him "Seamus Alastor Finnegan...you utter bastard...That was the only reason you invited me here wasn't it....just to get under my skirt!"  
  
"Ginny I-"  
  
"Shit Seamus! How can you be such...such a boy! I should have expected this from you! Always hanging around with the fucking dream team! Ass hole!"  
  
"Gin let-"  
  
"It's Virginia...don't call me Ginny or Gin! Go to Hell! FUCK YOU SEAMUS!" She shouted, many of the Great Hall occupants spun quickly to face her. None had heard her curse before.  
  
Ginny gave Seamus one last scathing look before she spun, strutting away from him and attempting to leave the Great Hall, but as she reached the door Ron was waiting for her.  
  
"Ginny what the bloody hell was that!" Ron shouted  
  
"Go fuck yourself Ron! You and Hermione and Harry! JUST FUCK OFF! One of your asshole friends tried to get me up to his room...SUCH A BOY! I refuse to shag Seamus Finnegan!" Ginny said angrily  
  
"Don't tell me to fuck off Gin" Ron said calmly, she saw his hands forming fists "I'll take care of Seamus for you"  
  
"Don't Ron! Just don't bother"  
  
"He's not good for you...now Harry...Harry would be a good match right?"  
  
"ME AND HARRY POTTER! FUCK NO! ME AND 'THE-BOY-WHO-JUST-WOULDN'T-BLOODY- DIE!' I don't think so Ron!" Ginny shouted "Stop trying to get me to shag your friends!"  
  
"Why the fuck are you acting like this! I don't want you to shag anyone! YOU'RE NOT SHAGGING ANYONE ANYWAY SO WHY DOES IT MATTER!"  
  
Ginny looked away from Ron, she was staring angrily at the floor. Ron's eyes widened in shock, he reached out his hand and forcefully grabbed her shoulder and shook her violently.  
  
"You better not be shagging anyone" he said angrily  
  
"Ronald, what I do with MY life is none of your business"  
  
"Ginny you-"  
  
"You don't see me butting into yours do you?"  
  
"GINNY YOU BETTER NOT-"  
  
"Fuck off Ron" Ginny muttered before she wrenched her shoulder from his firm grasp and walked out into the entrance hall and further outside. She stepped into the snowy blanket that was covering the pristine Hogwarts grounds, slowly, as she was wearing stilettos, she walked down to the edge of the frozen over lake, and took a seat. She felt her dress being soaked through because of the snow but she didn't care, she did not care one bit that she was completely ruining a one of a kind dress, her face was set and she stared out onto the lake.  
  
"I fucking hate Ron" She muttered out loud  
  
"Good...I'm glad you finally see it my way" a voice called out from behind her Ginny's head snapped to face who was talking to her, brown eyes then met with silver-blue ones. Ginny's face relaxed and a small smile played its way across her lips. She signaled for Draco to come and sit down beside her, he complied willingly.  
  
Draco took a seat beside her, his pants now soaking through also, and he shivered a bit as the cold connected with his body.  
  
"Shouldn't you been in there with...whoever you came with?"  
  
"Pansy? Nah...she's off giving Theodore Nott a blowjob at the moment...Clarissa is fucking Goyle...and Mercedes came here with someone else"  
  
Ginny snorted a bit and looked away from him, her face was set again.  
  
"Did I saw something wrong?" Draco asked, seemingly oblivious  
  
"Oh no" Ginny said sarcastically, picking up a snowy rock from the ground beside her and throwing it at the lake, the lake then cracked and splintered a bit and burst open, the stone sinking to the bottom "Oops" she muttered  
  
Draco leaned in an began placing kisses down her neck, trailing all over, but Ginny merely shrugged him off and looked away again.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Draco asked angrily  
  
"Nothing" Ginny retorted, seeing defeat, she should have known Draco was not one to read feelings, he himself wasn't capable of any other feeling than one that would please himself. She leaned in and kissed him, one hand running down his cheek and along his jawbone.  
  
Immediately she forgot her anger at him, moving in to deepen the kiss she was so subconsciously longing for. She sat straddling him on his lap, the bottom of her dress hiked up to her high thigh. Draco's hands wandering up her leg, caressing her soft and silky skin, wandering further and further upwards until they reached the fabric of her underwear. Her hands were running repeatedly through his now tousled platinum blonde hair, moving down to around his neck and eventually one hand went for the zipper of his pants, she felt her own underwear being slid off with difficulty, as she was sitting down so she leaned up a bit.  
  
She looked down a bit and saw the bulge in his pants, immediately a surge of extasy washed over her and she moaned a bit looking up at the sky. When she looked down again, Draco had already pulled it out, her eyes widened and she bit she lips, a smile toyed girlishly with her lips. She then promptly stood up and kicked her underwear to the side. She was enjoying Draco's expression of utter panic when she stood up, but she then sat down again, sliding closer and closer until she could literally feel his manhood nestled between her legs, she gave him a reassuring kiss playfully on his lips and he entered her, already she was in Heaven, emotions running rampant in her head. She took the lead, her hips thrusting against his own, her head falling back and she would moan longingly.  
  
"Oh Draco" she breathed  
  
Then suddenly she heard him...  
  
"GINNY! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!" It was Ron, shouting at the top of his lungs from the front steps "MERLIN GINNY! COME BACK INSIDE! FINE! I APOLOGIZE! WHAT YOU DO WITH YOUR LIFE IS NONE OF MY BUSINESS BUT IF YOU GET LOST IN THE FOREST IT WILL BE MY BUSINESS BECAUSE MUM WOULD FLIP! SHE BAR MY WINDOWS AND TAKE AWAY MY BROOM AND MURDER ME!"  
  
Ginny's face fell, she was so close yet so far from falling over the edge and she could Draco was near coming too. But she rapidly scrambled got up, Draco's head immediately going into his hands.  
  
"Are you telling me I have to finish this by myself?" He muttered angrily, more at Ron than at Ginny  
  
Ginny didn't respond, she merely began running up to the front steps where Ron was waiting for her, her underwear laying forgotten beside Draco, who pocketed it. She gave him the dirtiest look she could find in herself.  
  
"Fuck off Ronald" she said angrily  
  
"What the hell? I bloody apologize and you tell me to fuck off? Where the hell is the logic in that?" He retorted "Where were you"  
  
"I was down by the lake" She muttered, walking towards the door, as she stepped she felt her dress moving against her skin, this was a wonderful feeling, but something was wrong "My underwear!" she shouted out loud without meaning to. She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth and hurried inside, closing the door behind her to slow Ron down a bit, she took off her shoes and set off towards the Gryffindor tower at lightning speed.  
  
Ron opened the door slowly a confused and angry look on his face "Your underwear? What the hell does that have to do with anything?"  
  
=/= End of Flashback =/=  
  
"Ginny? Hello? Ginny? I asked you a question" Ron said angrily, looking at his sister, as soon as her gaze met with his he felt queasy  
  
"What Ron?" Ginny said softly "I didn't hear you"  
  
"I said... where were you last night"  
  
Ginny's face was set, her eyes narrowed dangerously "Fuck you Ron...why the hell is everyone asking me that! Where I go is where I go and it has nothing to do with you so just BACK OFF!"  
  
Ron was slightly taken aback at the harshness in her tone, her spun away from his sister to face Phoenix once again who was also quite dumbfounded at her friend.  
  
"Fuck you too Ginny" he retorted angrily  
  
"Merlin!" Ginny shouted, she got up from her chair and ran out of the Great Hall, who's occupants were all watching her leave suspiciously. She sat down and leaned up against the wall, tapping her foot against the ground in an incessant manner.  
  
Back in the hall, Draco was watching her cautiously and when he saw her leave, he told his group he forgot his wand in the Common Room and made a beeline to leave the Hall to go and find his little Weaselette. Ron saw him leaving and he immediately puked on Phoenix.  
  
Phoenix looked down and clapped her hands over her mouth, she began hyperventilating. "Eww...Eww...Eww..." she exclaimed, she began fanning her hands all around herself, they were brandishing around lethally. "Get it off! Get it off!"  
  
Ron pulled out his wand, still green in the face and muttered "Scourgify!" faintly and it all vanished, Phoenix looked at him.  
  
"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" she asked,  
  
But Ron had already gotten up and was walking slowly out of the Great Hall, he peeked his head through the door and there he saw it, he saw it with his own eyes. Malfoy was sitting with his sister on his lap, kissing her like it was the last kiss he would ever give anyone again. Ron was so disgusted, and not to mention nauseated. He hadn't even kissed anyone like that and yet his baby sister was practically sucking the life out of ferret face over there. Ron opened the door quickly and walked past, acting as though he hadn't seen anything, he headed straight down the corridor, and turned off at the end. Ginny saw him walking by and she stopped kissing Draco immediately.  
  
"Holy shit" she muttered,  
  
"What" Draco said absentmindedly  
  
"Draco...that...was just Ron...Ron just walked down the corridor...we were so close to him seeing us" She said frantically "We can't just kiss out in the open Draco...I really want to but if Ron knew..."  
  
"...He would kill you..." he ended "Yeah...I got that"  
  
"Don't be angry" she said softly  
  
"I'm not" Draco replied tersely, but he then looked up at Ginny, her gaze meeting his and his anger subsided, how could he stay angry at her flaming Goddess, he mustered a smile "I just can't stand sidekick controlling your life...it's fucking annoying"  
  
"I know..." Ginny began "Ron can be very annoying...and Harry too"  
  
"Ah yes...Saint bloody Potter...the boy who managed to just fucking not die...5 times and then all hope was abandoned because the famed killer...got killed"  
  
Ginny laughed a bit, her big smile was infectious, Draco catching in an instant. She stood up, Draco following suit.  
  
She stepped closer to him and ran her hand through his hair "Well maybe we should be a bit more sneaky when we're together" she began, a sly tone in her voice "We could have out midnyte rendezvous"  
  
"Why weren't you in Slytherin" he muttered, smiling at her  
  
"Meet me in greenhouse number 3 at midnyte tonight Mister Malfoy" She said licking her lips "Because you may have a little surprise"  
  
"I will, will I?" Draco asked, wrapping his fingers around loose tendrils of her flaming hair. Ginny nodded and smiled coyly, and with that last note, she stepped away and walked back into the Great Hall, Draco following not soon after her.  
  
Ron rushed up to the Gryffindor tower, his face a pale shade of green and his eyes downcast. He reached the portrait of the fat lady and stood there for a few minutes.  
  
"Are you implying that I must stay here and wait for you to muster up the courage to say the bloody password?" The fat lady said, aggravation and annoyance tainted her speech deeply.  
  
"Oh" Ron muttered "Xylia Mantagora"  
  
"Very good" The fat lady said sarcastically "You may enter" and she sung open with ease, Ron stepping inside the Gryffindor Common Room, the warm fire crackling merrily, but this did not help his feelings at all. He went up to the boy's dormitories and walked inside. Harry sitting on the far side of the bed, nearest to the window. Ron walked over to him and took a seat.  
  
Harry's eyes were glued once again to the Marauder's Map, he was fawning over it.  
  
"You saw them...they were right there" He said darkly, pointing to one of the walls outside the Great Hall...They weren't one dot yet though, but they were pretty damn close"  
  
Ron gulped "Yes...I saw them..." he muttered "And I puked when I turned the corner...they were kissing like it was the last thing they would ever do on this fucking Earth Harry"  
  
"I can imagine" Harry replied "Ron...I think I like your sister"  
  
"Good" was all Ron said "Maybe she'll come to her damn senses and..." he began, but he then remembered the Christmas ball.  
  
=/= Flashback =/=  
  
"ME AND HARRY POTTER! FUCK NO! ME AND 'THE-BOY-WHO-JUST-WOULDN'T-BLOODY- DIE!' I don't think so Ron!" Ginny shouted "Stop trying to get me to shag your friends!"  
  
=/= End Flashback =/=  
  
"What is it Ron"  
  
"Nothing...nothing...yeah...I think you would be perfect for my sister...not Slytherin King Ferret Face"  
  
Ron's gaze went to the Marauder's map, the Great Hall was gradually emptying now, dots zooming out of the Hall and people heading towards their various towers. His gaze rested on his sister's dot, who was still at the Gryffindor table, beside Phoenix's dot and his gaze soon searched for Malfoy's but he was found walking in the midst of Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore, Clarissa and Pansy down to the Slytherin Dungeons.  
  
"Maybe we should go corner him" Ron said angrily  
  
"Ron..." Harry began "I want to see Malfoy dead as much as the next guy...but Crabbe and Goyle would kill us..all they'de have to do is swat one of those oafish hands at us and our skulls would be knocked in..."  
  
"C'mon Harry...we could take them"  
  
"Ah...No...No we couldn't Ron" Harry said matter-of-factly.  
  
Then, the door of the dormitory opened and Hermione walked in. She looked quite concerned as she took a seat on the floor in front of the two boys.  
  
"Harry I know..." she said softly, she reached out and rubbed him on the knee "it will be ok"  
  
"You don't know shit"  
  
"You shouldn't be missing dinner over this"  
  
"YOU DON"T KNOW SHIT!" he shouted  
  
"YES I DO! I KNOW ABOUT....Malfoy and Ginny" she said softly, utter disdain was plainly visible in her voice "And it is sickening that she could do that"  
  
"YOU told her?" Harry turned to Ron and eyed him angrily  
  
"Oh stop bitching" Hermione said softly "I've known you for almost 7 years and you expect him to NOT tell me?"  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione, his face still set "Sorry Herm...it's just...Malfoy...and...Ginny... Hermione I can't take it... I won't... if I see Malfoy in person I may kill him"  
  
"Harry don't do anything rash!" Hermione shrieked  
  
"RASH? HERMIONE WHAT SHE"S DOING IT RASH!" Harry shouted "Mischief managed"  
  
"Well I now have that blasted detention with Snape" Ginny said to Phoenix, the Great Hall was rapidly emptying but these two were moving slowly and were just walking out now.  
  
Phoenix put her hand around her friend's shoulder "Oh Gin...I feel your pain...You'll be alright though ok?"  
  
"No I won't"  
  
"No...you probably won't...but let's be optimistic!" Phoenix exclaimed, she rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny wrapped her arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Nixy...what would I be without you"  
  
"A seriously dejected gal"  
  
"Exactly!" Ginny shrieked. "Xylia Mantagora" she muttered and the Fat Ladies portrait swung open. Ginny ran up to her dorm and changed, Phoenix waiting down in the Common Room. And Ginny returned fairly quickly.  
  
Phoenix looked at her friend pitifully and sighed, she gave her a quick kiss on the lips and looked at her.  
  
"Farewell Miss Virginia Raelin Weasley!"  
  
"Oh Adieu Phoenix Guinevere Herrera! You will be greatly missed in my hour of need, but we shall...meet again"  
  
"Indeed we shall" Phoenix hugged her friend one last time, and Phoenix set off towards the boys dormitory, she was going to kill time with Ron, Hermione and Harry, Leaving Ginny to walk down in a deadly calm silence out of the Gryffindor tower and down to the dungeons. Once she finally reached the dungeons she knocked on the door, disgust was looming in her head at her most hated teacher.  
  
"Enter" she heard a piercing voice say from the other end of the door.  
  
Ginny entered the dark potions classroom. She couldn't believe she was here. Snape was just so bloody unfair, all she did was be late to class, just a teensy bit late... Ok, a tad more than a teensy but it wasn't her fault... Ok maybe it was a little bit her fault but who could blame her. If you had to make a choice between Draco's body and Snape's boring class, yes this class she would need to become an auror but Draco wins hands down...and up...and all over her body.  
  
She went into a slight daydream at that moment.  
  
She walked over to Snape's desk. He was marking tests at his desk, he looked up at her briefly and his lust set in.  
  
"Take this, clean that" he began "...there will be no need to talk"  
  
Ginny took the rag he was passing to her, her fingers briefly brushing his own and immediately his pants tightened, she quickly withdrew her hand and she walked over to the shelves he had indicated that she clean.  
  
They were high and she had always been taught at the Burrow with her mother to start from the top. S she pulled a stool closer to the shelves, then removed her bag, her robes slightly falling off with the bag.. Underneath them, she was sporting a pair of low rider blue jeans and a green marina. ( Get a feeling she was seeing a certain Slytherin King later ). She quickly pulled her robes back over her and climbed onto the stool, as she began working.  
  
Ginny had been working silently in the dungeon for at least an hour now, so she was utterly oblivious to the world around her. She didn't notice Snape sneaking glances at her every time she turned to clean the back of a shelf.  
  
Snape got up and began to skulk around the classroom, Ginny completely unaware of it all, soon the stool Ginny was standing on began to wobble dangerously beneath her, but she dismissed the warning signs. But soon enough she toppled over and was sent to the ground, but the ground never came up to meet her.  
  
She had closed her eyes, mentally bracing herself for the fall but when she reopened them she was face to face with...  
  
"Professor...thanks" Ginny muttered, trying to muster a smile and failing, she couldn't smile knowing she was in the arms of her teacher who she thought was utterly psycho. She tried to get out of his arms.  
  
"No problem" He said, his eyes were blazing with something that was hot and fiery. It wasn't hatred...it was lust... Ginny recognized it immediately, she had seen it before. In Draco's eyes, when Harry looked at Hermione...when Ron looked at Phoenix...when Dean looked at pretty much every female in the school...  
  
Phoenix took a seat beside Hermione on the ground. The dream team had stopped talking as she entered.  
  
"Hi Mione...Harry...hey Ron" she said softly, giving Ron as suggestive smile "Whats up you three?"  
  
"Nothing" Hermione muttered  
  
"Nothing at all" Ron said through clenched teeth  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING!" Harry began shouting "JUST THAT GINNY IS FUCKING MALFOY BUT THAT'S NOTHING RIGHT?"  
  
"Ginny's doing what?" Phoenix asked stupidly  
  
"Great going Harry" Hermione muttered angrily "Really smooth"  
  
Harry's face was set and he fell back on his bed, staring angrily at the ceiling. Ron closed his eyes then reopened them several minutes later. Phoenix was still looking stupidly at him. He briefly noticed she was now wearing another 'Irelands' tee and almost every inch her silky legs were visible, seeing as the shirt had fallen high thigh. For a few seconds he forgot all about Ginny and Ferret Face and he was indulged in a world that was all about her and her perfect legs, and her perfect face, and her perfect laugh and smile and her perfect mannerisms...she was...in his mind, perfect.  
  
"R-ron" Phoenix muttered "Did Harry say that Ginny was fucking Malfoy?" she asked calmly  
  
Ron was then thrown back into this reality, the reality where his sister was being a complete traitor and doing his arch-rival. He nodded slowly and got sick all over Harry and Harry's bed.  
  
"Merlin Ron!" Harry shouted, wiping puke off of his face "MERLIN!"  
  
"Sorry" he muttered back  
  
"Scourgify" Hermione said lazily from the ground beside Phoenix and it all vanished. "Thank you" Harry said, still shaken up from having Ron's puke in his eye.  
  
"Why didn't Gin tell me?" Phoenix asked from the floor, she was quite hurt that her best friend didn't tell her she wasn't a virgin.  
  
"You're upset that she didn't TELL you? You aren't in the least perturbed she's screwing ferret face" Ron shuddered and ran from the room for a few moments.  
  
"Not in the least" Phoenix said as if it were a blatant point "She can screw anyone she wants as long as she tells me"  
  
And with that she got up "I need to find her...and hex her for not telling me..."  
  
"NO!" Harry said, shooting up "She doesn't know we know yet!"  
  
Phoenix shrank down on the floor again "Fine" she muttered, and Ron reemerged looking quite sickly.  
  
She needed to get out of here. She managed to wriggle out of his arms by falling on the ground, she quickly stood up, but the door was a long way away.  
  
As she turned to pick up her bags, she spoke.  
  
"I think I should be-"she lifted her bag to her shoulder and faced the professor who was inching awfully close to her.  
  
"Leaving...so soon" he finished her sentence  
  
"Well...I have...work to do so I'll be off...I'm basically finished the shelves" She muttered, and she turned to leave but he grabbed her firmly by the waist and pulled her firmly up against him.  
  
"What the bloody fucking hell do you think your doing!" Ginny yelled "You fuck-"  
  
But she didn't manage to utter the rest of her sentence, as he planted his lips on hers, kissing her hard, it was such a painful kiss. His eyes were closed and Ginny's eyes were wide with shock, and in this state she wasn't noticing Snape slip her bag off of her shoulder and his beginning to undo her robes, he was pushing her up against the shelves.  
  
But when she hit the shelves she snapped out of it. She raised her hands to his shoulders and gripped him tightly. Obviously thinking this was a further invitation, Snape moved in closer. At this, Ginny swiftly but surely lifted her knee and it connected hard with his growing groin. His eyes shot open and widened, he groaned loudly and fell to the ground in pain. (She pulled a Cameron from real world on him!)  
  
Ginny looked down at him and spat, she then snatched up her bag and her now fallen robes and ran at full speed from the dungeon.  
  
She finally stopped running, she was no where near the dungeons anymore, she was up in the astronomy tower, she then looked down at her weird sisters' watch and it read 8:30. She breathed out loudly and stomped.  
  
"Shit man!" she shouted "3 and a half damn hours! Merlin"  
  
She sat down in one of the windowsills and looked down at the Hogwarts grounds. The luminous black lake, the dark skies with the moon illuminating it slightly, the light shining throughout the ground, small amethyst clouds floated aimlessly around the sky. She thought of Ron briefly, and how protective he was.  
  
"Merlin...he's just...so damn fucking protective...asking me where I was...he can be such a bloody bitch sometimes"  
  
=/= Flashback =/=  
  
Ginny was fast asleep in her bed when she was shaken awake by Harry, it was near the start of term. Ginny sat up groggily and looked around.  
  
"Whusss zere" she said softly  
  
"Ginny! Come...quick...Ron's beating him...up...he "  
  
"Harry you're not making nay fucking sense!" Ginny shouted, she was now fully awake and holding Harry firmly by his shoulders and shaking him, she was wearing nothing but a second hand Quidditch jersey to sleep in.  
  
Harry stopped talking for a few moments, catching his breath it seemed like to Ginny. Once he was fully rested, he spoke again.  
  
"RON IS BEATING UP DEAN! COME NOW!"  
  
"But why the fucking hell is he beating Dean up!"  
  
"Dean told him you two were together" Harry muttered  
  
"But...I'm not together with Dean!" Ginny shouted angrily "WHERE IS HE!"  
  
"Common Room" Harry muttered  
  
Gin's face was set, she ran out of the room at full speed and headed down the steps at lightning speed, skipping 2 as she went, she practically stumbled into the Common Room. And there, sure enough was Ron who was straddling Dean and punching him all over his body.  
  
Ginny ran up and stood by Ron.  
  
"RON BLOODY HELL! STOP IT! GET OFF OF HIM! RON STOP!!!!!!!!" she screamed, pouncing on Ron's back and grabbing his fists "STOP IT RON!"  
  
Ron was breathing heavily and he got up off of Dean. Ginny let go of her brother and grabbed Deans hand and pulled him up, both of his eyes were bruised, his nose was bleeding and his face was getting swollen.  
  
"WHAT IN FUCKS NAME IS WRONG WITH BOTH OF YOU! DEAN! WHEN THE HELL DID WE GET TOGETHER! I BARELY EVEN TALK TO YOU! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT!" she questioned him, shouting angrily, no...more like screaming.  
  
"I just...he began I just thought that maybe he'd like the idea and tell you that he thought us being together was cool and you'd realize that...I like you..." he muttered "But it didn't work out that way! I said I was with you and he just started punching me!"  
  
Ginny turned and faced her, her eyes were blazing and she eyed him angrily "And even if I was with him...which I'm not...RON YOU WOULDN"T HAVE TO BEAT HIM UP YOU MAD FUCKER! YOUR ACTING LIKE A BLOODY BITCH!"  
  
Ron's hand was swollen and sore and he didn't say anything, he merely looked away.  
  
"RON! DEFEND YOURSELF BECAUSE NO ONE'S GONNA HELP YOU NOW!"  
  
"HE'S TOO BLOODY OLD FOR YOU!" He shouted  
  
Ginny stared at him angrily "DEAN" she shouted.  
  
Dean jumped a bit "Y-yes" he muttered, his voice cracking but he quickly tried to hide it with a cough.  
  
"Go to the bloody infirmary and fix yourself" she shouted angrily back at him, she turned to Ron and gave him a last scathing look "Good night Ronald"  
  
And with that she turned on her heels and left for her room once again.  
  
=/= End of Flashback =/=  
  
'And he said that Dean was too old...yet he wants me with Harry...where is his damn logic' she thought angrily.  
  
She was soon deep in thought, she shrugged off her robes so her skin tasted the delicious, cold breeze that was wafting over the grounds. She sighed loudly and began singing  
  
People have the right to fly  
  
And will when it gets compromised  
  
Their hearts say "Move along"  
  
Their minds say "Gotcha heart"  
  
Let's move it along  
  
Let's move it along  
  
And airports  
  
See it all the time  
  
With someone's last goodbye  
  
Blends in with someone's sigh  
  
Cause someone's coming home  
  
In hand a single rose.  
  
And that's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
That's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
And I won't be the last  
  
No I won't be the last,  
  
To love him.  
  
And you can't build a house of leaves  
  
And live like it's an evergreen  
  
It's just a season thing  
  
It's just this thing that seasons do.  
  
And that's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
That's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
And you won't be the first  
  
No you won't be the first  
  
To love me.  
  
You can find me, if you ever want again  
  
I'll be around the bend  
  
I'll be around the bend  
  
I'll be around,  
  
I'll be around.  
  
And if you never stop when you wave goodbye  
  
You just might find if you give it time  
  
You will wave hello again  
  
You just might wave hello again.  
  
And that's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
That's the way this wheel keeps working now  
  
You can't love too much, one part of it  
  
I believe that my life's gonna see  
  
The love I give  
  
Return to me  
  
She smiled as she looked up at the jewel embedded sky, just sitting there and staring up into the heavens, until a voice disrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Virginia Raelin Weasley right?" a girl said from the shadows, she soon emerged into the moonlight, she was girl, and Ginny did not know her name. She knew though, that she was in the 7th year and a Slytherin. She had milky white skin, dark, straight hair that came all the way down to her butt. She had rosy pink lips and bright green eyes.  
  
"Yes" Ginny, said softly, standing out and extending a hand "And you are?"  
  
"Mercedes Rhysenn Romanov" she replied, taking her hand and shaking it "You have quite a voice there"  
  
"You heard me?" Ginny asked, slightly embarrassed  
  
"Quite so...now what is a law abiding Gryffindor doing out of her bed at 11:30?"  
  
"IT'S 11:30?" Ginny asked frantically "SHIT! I didn't know it was so late...But what are you doing here"  
  
"I Left my bag up here after dinner" She said simply, walking over to a corner and pulling out her bag, she swung it over her shoulder "Well goodnyte then..."  
  
Ginny was slightly confused "Ah...Goodnyte"  
  
Mercedes set off out of the room, leaving Ginny sitting there. She sat there for a few minutes in silence, then she swung her bag and robes over her shoulder and set off out of the Astronomy tower and made her way stealthily around the school, looking around corners for Filch and other teachers. Then finally she was outside, and she walked across the cold lawns an went into Greenhouse 3.  
  
She took a seat on one of the tables there and waited, but she wasn't left waiting long a Draco stepped in a few moments later, looking around.  
  
"Gin?" He muttered  
  
"Over here"  
  
"Oh hey" he said softly, walking up to her and giving her a kiss, his lips were so soft and warm, completely unlike Snape's.  
  
"Hi...there's something I have to tell you...something that happened tonight"  
  
"What" Draco asked frantically  
  
"Snape..." She began, feeling nauseous "Kissed me..."  
  
"What the bloody fuck?" he asked, his voice deadly calm and venomous "I'm going to kill that fucker"  
  
"Draco don't ... I mean I would love to see Snape dead as much as the next girl but...don't ...he would know I told and he'd probably do something...rash...Draco please just don't" Ginny pleaded, she kissed him lightly "Do you like my outfit"  
  
"Green...well you know I love green..."  
  
"Well I did it for my Slytherin King..." She kissed him hard on the lips again, and she began trailing kisses down his neck  
  
"...Does this make you my Slytherin Queen?" he breathed  
  
Ginny stopped kissing him and smiled, she brought her lips up to his ear "I could be...if I changed houses..."  
  
"...you can't change houses..."  
  
"Lisa Turpin did...she went from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor"  
  
"But that was at the end of her first year..."  
  
"I don't see why they couldn't do it now..."  
  
"...And you don't really want to be in Slytherin..."  
  
"...Yes I do Draco..."  
  
"You wouldn't have if you weren't with me..."  
  
"...Yes...I've been thinking about it since my 3rd year..." she kissed him down his neck once again "Do you not want me in your house or something? What are you hiding"  
  
"I'm not hiding anything...I just didn't think you really wanted to be in Slytherin...I didn't want to force you to do anything you don't particularly want to do..."  
  
"Well I want to do it..."  
  
"...Then we can try..."  
  
"That's what I THOUGHT you said from the beginning" she muttered, giving him a coy smile and them promptly pulling off her top and unhooking her bra, she dropped them both unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
"...I think we should do it right here...on the table" she said sneakily, she pushed him back and stood up, unzipping her jeans and pulling them off in a continuos motion with her underwear and she kicked them both to the side. She sat back down on the table and motioned for him to come forward. She started undoing the buttons of his shirt and throwing it onto her pile of clothes. She ran her hand along his chiseled torso and kissed him up and down it cheekily.  
  
"I've been waiting to do this since after dinner" she said sneakily "Draco... I need you inside me...pants...down" she ordered  
  
Draco was marveled at how she just sexually took control, so he complied no questions asked to her request. Draco was directly in front of her and she tugged at his boxers. "Now, now...having this on isn't going to work for me" and she slowly began pulling his boxers down and she dropped them, so they lay there forgotten around his ankles.  
  
Phoenix had left the boys dorm's in search around the Gryffindor Tower for Ginny, but she was no where to be found. She came back into the room and sat down in her spot beside Hermione.  
  
"Found her?" Hermione asked  
  
"Nope...not in our dorm...or the Common Room...or the bathrooms..."  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Harry said angrily, pointing at the parchment he was clutching in his hand with his wand, his eyes began roaming around the parchment in search of the dot that would be Ginny Weasley. She was no where in the castle, so he began looking around the grounds. And there he saw...  
  
"Shit man!" he cursed loudly "They are fucking at it again! In the greenhouses..." he passed the piece of parchment to Ron who couldn't look, his incessant puking started again it splattered all over himself, then to Hermione, who just shook her head in disgust, then finally to Phoenix...  
  
"Cool! They made a purple dot!" she exclaimed rather happily  
  
Harry snatched the paper from her grasp "Mischief managed...if you not going to be serious about the gravity of the situation then I'm taking you out..."  
  
Harry then got up and promptly slapped her across the face sharply. Phoenix sat there staring at him, giving him the most evil eye imaginable, Hermione was awestruck and Ron...Ron pounced and tackled him.  
  
He landed on top of Harry, pinning him to the ground, punching him steadily over and over in his stomach, until Phoenix grabbed his hands.  
  
"Ron stop!" she shouted "Harry...I know emotions are running high but I will request that you...never lay another fucking finger on my body again"  
  
Ron got off of Harry, breathing heavily and he sat on the bed. Harry slowly staggered up and sat beside him.  
  
"You have some good punches mate"  
  
"Well your not allowed to slap my girl" he muttered back, not fully realizing what he said. Phoenix looked up at Ron and smiled, she got up and sat beside him.  
  
"I'm your girl?"  
  
"Uh...well...maybe...you...I...dunno..."  
  
"Ron are you asking me to be your girl?" she asked  
  
"Well...you...don't...have..."  
  
"Ron...I can't do that...I'm kinda already with someone..."  
  
"WHO" he demanded angrily  
  
"Oli...Oliver Wood"  
  
"THEN WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WAS WITH THE GLANCES AND YOU SLIDING IN MY LAP!"  
  
"RON I DO THAT WITH EVERY GUY I KNOW! IT'S JUST HOW I AM! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW THAT!"  
  
"WELL I FUCKING DIDN'T! AND YOU'RE A WHORE!"  
  
"I am not a whore Ronald" she said calmly  
  
"YES YOU FUCKING ARE"  
  
"I AM NOT A WHORE RONALD!" She shouted angrily  
  
"WELL MAYBE NOT BUT YOU LOOK SO SEXY WHEN YOU GET WORKED UP!"  
  
"WELL!!!!!!!! RON FUCK YOU TOO!"  
  
She leaned over and planted a steady and passionate kiss on his lips, his soft and inviting lips, his tongue immediately asking for entry and gaining it with ease, it explored it's new environment and Phoenix let a soft moan escape her lips as she leaned a bit away.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" Harry muttered again, Hermione was watching them with a look of disgust on her face. "They are still at it"  
  
Ron turned a pale green once more and Phoenix recognized this look, she immediately leaned away, and not a moment too soon as Ron puked all down her front.  
  
"How many times can one person puke Ron!" She exclaimed looking down at her shirt, she sighed loudly "This is one of my favourite shirts...Scourgify...and this damn spell is being used too much"  
  
"Sorry...sorry"  
  
"It's safe to say I won't be kissing you again right now" she began "at least not while you are still so worked up about your sister and mal-"  
  
Hermione got up quickly and clapped a hand on her mouth "Don't you say it...Ron calm...Ron...RON NOOO!"  
  
Let's just say Hermione is Stilton blue cheese fresh again!  
  
Ginny kissed him gently, over and over again. He was her ecstasy, what kept her going. She wanted to spend her life with him, on this natural high he gave her, she wasn't even sure he knew that he affected her like this and she didn't care. His untapped power over her came at the beginning of the year. Through thrusts, her mind began wandering to the last 5 years...those 5 years she hated him...and he hated her.  
  
=/= Flashback =/=  
  
Ginny was but a frail 2nd year, rushing to her classes as usual, praying she didn't run into Ron and Harry. How she didn't want to see Harry, whenever he was around, she couldn't manage to string two words together, she would get all hot and flustered and start sweating uncontrollably.  
  
Her eyes were downcast, her arms laden with books, her back nearly breaking with her bag and her wand was sticking out from behind her hair. And Ginny looked, like a twelve-year-old, she was basically shapeless, she always just felt like something was wrong with her. Her hair was just there, no bounce, just dead lying on her head, she hated her Weasley red hair, her legs felt too long for her body...she just felt wrong. In the middle of her internal nervous breakdown about her faults, she was walking without watching where she was going and she had just hit into something hard. She looked up to find the blonde haired boy sneering at her.  
  
"Watch it Weaslette"  
  
"Back off Dragon Dung" she said softly, getting up and picking up all of her books, that had been hit out of her hand and lay strewn on the floor.  
  
"Dragon Dung? Is that the best you have?" he said, with a smirk on his face  
  
"Malfoy leave her alone" Someone said from behind her, Ginny spun around to find no other than Ron and Harry...Harry Potter.  
  
"What ever Weaselbee...Saint Potter" he retorted, spinning and walking away Ginny looked at Ron and mustered a smile, but when she turned to Harry, she felt her face getting hot and her palms were sweating.  
  
"Gah..." she muttered  
  
Harry looked at her with concern on his face "Ginny? Are you ok?"  
  
"Gah..." she muttered again, then she clapped her hand over her mouth and ran away, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her and once again she ran into something hard and fell back onto the ground, her books strewn across the floor again.  
  
"Merlin" she muttered, not looking at who she had run in to, but just picking up her books, when she finally looked up again, silver eyes were eyeing her hatefully  
  
"Listen Weaslette... I understand that your dying to have me...but stop running into me...these were new robes and they will now, sadly have to be burnt because you got your muggle-loving shit on them..."  
  
Ginny felt tears in her eyes already, though she was trying so hard not to cry and not nearly succeeding, tears were soon running freely down her face, she dropped her books and put her head In her hands.  
  
"Seems I have touched a nerve...ah well"  
  
"Draco Malfoy you are a horrid boy! I don't know how your own parents can stand you! Your fowl and loathsome...and I hate you! And I always will!"  
  
=/= End Flashback =/=  
  
Ginny now had tears streaming in torrents down her cheeks, and she was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Ginny? Am I doing something wrong?"  
  
"Noo" she blubbered "I told you I hated you!"  
  
"When?" Draco asked unsure as to what was going on, he slowed down his pace a bit  
  
"In my 2nd yearrrr"  
  
"Ginny that was a long time ago...we've gotten over that...You didn't know me then"  
  
"But you hate my brother! You hate Hermione! You hate Harry! You hate my family! Draco I should utterly want to kill you right now!"  
  
"Ginny I thought we went through this the first night I was ever with you..."  
  
"...But I was just thinking about how horrible you were to me..."  
  
"...You were thinking about that while we were having sex?" He asked angrily, pulling out of her and pulling up his boxers, he leaned down and pulled on his jeans, then he stood in front of her.  
  
Ginny slowly stood up and pulled on her clothes, she looked at Draco, she had wiped the tears off of her face.  
  
"Draco...it's not like that...sex with you is..." she began "...amazing... "  
  
She kissed him and held him tight.  
  
"Maybe we should call it a night..."  
  
"Maybe we should" he muttered, his pride felt like it was stabbed with a dagger, and was bleeding unceasingly on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Draco..." she whined  
  
"What" he asked angrily  
  
"Don't be angry with me! Of course I love you!"  
  
"That's not why I'm fucking angry...It's not exactly nice to know that during sex your girlfriend is reminiscing on how evil her man was to her before..."  
  
"...Draco..." she whined again "...Kiss me...kiss me and you'll know..."  
  
Draco slowly and grudgingly leaned down his head and kissed the fiery red head, pressing his lips against her own and slipping his tongue into her mouth. He uttered a low groan. A wave of shear bliss moved through him at the first touch of her silken tongue, bolts of electricity were surging through him. Ginny stepped back and looked at him, her chocolate eyes twinkled as she smiled at him.  
  
"Does that reassure you in the slightest?" she asked softly  
  
Without answering her he leaned in for another kiss  
  
Ginny had come in with Draco from her rendezvous a while ago and she was now lying her bed, Phoenix beside her and the rest of her dorm mates fast asleep.  
  
Ginny looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Her thoughts constantly went to Draco and everything about him. When she thought of kisses, she felt Draco leaning in for a kiss to her, she felt his sweet breath filling her nostrils, utterly intoxicating her. If a test was looming closer to her. She thought of him, she thought of him acing Potions and she thought of him helping her with charms. Anything that someone said or did she could relate to him, and she wanted it to stay like that...always and forever.  
  
She took Draco off of her mind with Great Difficulty and looked at Phoenix, who was reading an Ancient Runes book.  
  
"Phoenix I have to tell you something" truthfully, the thought of keeping something so big and important from her best friend was getting to her now  
  
"Yeah?" Phoenix said softly, hiding her emotion  
  
"I...oh nothing"  
  
'All in time Nix...All in time, I'll tell you when the time is right' Ginny thought to herself, then she turned over and slowly fell asleep  
  
Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room and took a seat on the couch. Pansy then immediately emerged from the shadows, she walked sneakily around the couch and sat straddling Draco, Draco looked her in the eye and spoke  
  
"Pansy you are blocking my view of the fireplace"  
  
"But Draco...I have a surprise for you..." Pansy said sneakily, she undid her top and tossed it aside, pulling off her bra now too.  
  
Draco looked thoroughly bored with this routine and he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Pansy looked at him confused  
  
"Draco...we haven't screwed since November...are you alright?"  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe I don't have time to screw dense sluts like you?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you have time? Have you found someone else?" Pansy asked outraged  
  
"No" Draco began, his drawling tone present "Pansy...NEWTs...and you...you just bore me now"  
  
"Are you telling me that after almost 7 years of intense screwing...your just suddenly bored!" She exclaimed angrily "I think you're talking shit"  
  
She leaned in and nipped him lightly on the ear, her lips came down and assaulted his own, her tongue soon searching for his own. But Draco pushed her away in disgust.  
  
Kissing Ginny was the only thing that was on his mind, he missed her electric rosy lips, that whenever they touched him, shivers would be sent up and down his spine. He had never felt like that about Pansy, Pansy was just some easy fuck. Her kisses didn't leave him longing for more, they were just enough to keep a man satisfied, but too little to want to stick around for long.  
  
"Draco I thought I was your Slytherin Queen" Pansy breathed in his ear  
  
"Well then I have a new one... and when I told you that...I was lying" he said, his voice deadly calm, he smiled a bit at the thought of Ginny, his new Slytherin Queen  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Well there you have it! The end of Chapter two...review and lemme know what you think! Reviews are great! If you have any suggestions please feel free to let me know about them! Constructive Criticism is welcome as always! Because there is always room to improve!  
  
Luv always  
  
Lex 


	3. The Morning's Bloody Betrayal

Disclaimer: Well you all know that sadly I do not own Harry Potter or any other related topics and that I am not making Any profit from this, though I am having a wonderful time writing it!  
  
Author's Note: Well here is Chapter 3, I hope you all like it. I just wanted to say thank you to Ana of the spoilt trio, for giving me the name 'Sex, Lies and the Marauder's Map'. You know I love you sweet-ums. Over this past month I have changed drastically, mainly in my taste in music, which comes out in this chapter with the lyrics used. The lyrics are from Evanescence and Sarah Mclachalan (SP) Well I hope you enjoy it, as I did. Love always Nixen  
  
Chapter 3- The Morning's Bloody Betrayal  
  
Morning Smiles  
  
Like the face of a newborn child  
  
Innocent, unknowing  
  
Winter's end  
  
Promises of a long lost friend  
  
Speaks to me of comfort  
  
But I fear  
  
I have nothing to give  
  
I have so much to lose  
  
Here in this lonely place  
  
Tangled up in out embrace  
  
There's nothing I'd like better  
  
Than to fall  
  
But I fear I have nothing to give  
  
Wind in Time  
  
Rapes the flower trembling on the vine  
  
Nothing yields to shelter it  
  
From above  
  
They say temptation will destroy our love  
  
The never ending hunger  
  
But I fear  
  
I have nothing to give  
  
I have so much to lose  
  
Here in this lonely place  
  
Tangled up in our embrace  
  
There's nothing I'd like better  
  
Than to fall  
  
But I fear  
  
I have nothing to give  
  
I have so much to lose  
  
I have nothing to give  
  
We have so much to lose...  
  
It had been at least a week, and Ginny and Draco continued their midnyte rendezvous with never ending enthusiasm. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Phoenix watched from the Marauder's map every night, Ron's usual puking would ensue daily. Ginny awoke bright and early Saturday morning, her eyes scoped her room and soon she looked outside her window, the sky was a flurry of colours, pale pinks, purples and blues. Feeble rays of gold light were permeating through an open window, leaving the room dimly lit.  
  
Everywhere was quiet except for the occasional hoot of an owl or the rustle of leaves on the trees below on the Hogwarts grounds. This lead Ginny to believe it couldn't be more that 6:30 in the morning.  
  
She smiled and sighed deeply, closing her eyes for a few moments and enjoying the serenity and solace of a dawn at Hogwarts, when it started it was like the face of a newborn child, so innocent and unknowing of the day that would be ahead. When she reopened them, she quietly sat up, and placed her feet on the ground into fuzzy slippers, which like everything in the Weasley family, were second hand. She walked around to the foot of her bed and bent over, silently going into her trunk and pulling out her clothes witch included her faded blue jeans and a baggy pink V-neck. She then grabbed her towel and walked out of the room, tip toeing as she went, so as not to wake anybody.  
  
Pulling the dormitory door shut behind her, she walked down the stone corridor in the Gryffindor Tower and after rounding a few corners, was finally at the door to the bathroom.  
  
After discarding all her clothing and locking the door, she spun the faucets and warm water poured out in a shower of droplets, pounding against her skin ruthless and relentlessly. She let out another loud sigh as she went deep into thought.  
  
Did she really want to go to Slytherin? Was the question that was firmly planted in her mind. Yes...yes she wanted to go to Slytherin...She didn't always feel accepted in Gryffindor, she had Phoenix, but that was it, she didn't feel like she had anymore true friends in Gryffindor. Harry and Hermione weren't her true friends, she hated to admit it...but when she thought...and truly thought about it...Harry and Hermione were only her friends because she was 'Ron's little sister'. So what was the point if they were only nice to her for Ron's sake?  
  
A small voice in her head told her that maybe in the beginning that was why they put up with her, but after almost 6 years? Surely they had gotten to know Ginny and they were friends with her now because they truly liked her and enjoyed the pleasure of her company.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and really thought about it. She thought long and hard, her mind was racing. Her parents and family would never forgive her if she went into Slytherin.  
  
Never...Harry wouldn't forgive her...Hermione wouldn't forgive her...Phoenix wouldn't forgive her...but they all faded away into sheer nothingness when Draco came into her mind. If she were in Slytherin, she could be with him all the time...Such unwritten rules that Gryffindors weren't really meant to be with Slytherins could be put away from her list of worries. They could be an actual couple, and at least be accepted slightly by her school society. But there was still the problem of Weasley and Malfoy, which was an unwritten commandment if she ever saw one. Malfoy's and Weasley's have never mingled. Neither had ever before really besmirched each other's presence...until now.  
  
But she wasn't going to let some crackpot unwritten rule prevent her from being with that someone she really felt accepted with, that someone who made all her fears and insecurities about her body and who she was...melt away. She was going to be with Draco at all costs.  
  
"I'll do it," she said softly, pulling out an already soapy loofa and running it over her shoulders.  
  
She then ran it down her torso and over each leg, Bending down and getting her hair wet. She smiled as she stood up straight once again.  
  
She thought of Draco's face when he found out Dumbledore had let her switch houses...IF they let you switch houses...a voice butted in, but she ignored it. Her thoughts went back to him, and that was enough to drone out any unwanted noise, or pain or sorrow.  
  
"...And I'll surprise him..." She muttered, placing the loofa gently down and spinning around under the water, she washed off all the excess soap and stood there under the torrents of flowing warmth. She felt so relaxed and at ease.  
  
She soon turned the faucets again and the water ceased to a tiny trickle, and she stepped out of the shower onto a furry mat, wrapping her towel around her and drying every inch of her skin, then pulling on her clothes finally, she thought...  
  
'...And I'll go see Dumbledore now...'  
  
= = =  
  
Ginny ran down the deserted corridors of Hogwarts. Her still slightly wet hair was hanging in a low ponytail, wet, curly tendrils falling in her face. The sun was now fully in the sky, a few opalescent clouds danced across a baby blue sky, avoiding going too near to the sun in fright, Ginny supposed, that she would melt them in an instant with her fiery rays that shone all over the Hogwarts grounds, lighting everywhere possible.  
  
She slowed down her pace a bit and looked out of open windows that the wall was playing host to. Snoozing pictures between every pane. She was seemingly the only person awake in the entire school. When she finally reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office, she suddenly stopped and let out a small curse word.  
  
'I don't know the password!' she thought angrily in her head.  
  
"Ahmm... Wattlebird?" She said audibly, but the Gargoyle merely sat there. She rolled her eyes and continued to speak.  
  
"Draconis...Fortuna...I love McGonagall... Sprout?"  
  
After half an hour and many more, phrases and potential passwords later, Ginny was thoroughly exhausted and was sitting down in front of the lifeless Gargoyle, her head in her hands, muttering any word that came to mind.  
  
"Czechoslovakia...Romania...Pee Wee Herman..."  
  
The Gargoyle sprung to life and hoped out of the way. Ginny looked up, a confused look smeared across her face.  
  
"And about Bloody time you got it" the Gargoyle mocked sarcastically "You may enter"  
  
The wall behind the Gargoyle split in two , behind the wall was a spiral staircase which was smoothly moving upwards, much like an escalator. Ginny stepped, smiling quite proudly with herself onto the staircase and she heard the wall thud closed behind her. She rose upwards in circles, higher and higher, until at last, a very dizzy Ginny could see the gleaming oak door ahead, with the brass knocker in the shape of a griffon.  
  
Ginny stepped off of the escalator like stairs and walked to the door slowly, she rapped with the knocker on the door. It sung open with ease and she entered the room. She entered the beautiful and large circular room, the most amazing teacher's office Ginny had seen all her years at Hogwarts. It was filled with funny noises and a number of curious instruments stood on the spindle leg tables, emmitting puffs of smoke and whirring. The walls were covered with the portraits of the past headmasters and mistresses who were all sleeping in their frames. Apparently they enjoyed the serenity and solace of a Hogwarts morning too, Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Her gaze rested on the snoozing phoenix bird on it's perch. She smiled as she gazed on at it for a few moments.  
  
"Fawkes" she said softly, she looked at a desk with a high-backed chair behind it, where to her astonishment...why hadn't she noticed before? Professor Dumbledore was snoozing, a small smile permanently on his face and his penetrating blue eyes were open behind his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"P-Professor? P-P-Professor Dumbledore sir?" Ginny said "Are you awake Sir?"  
  
Dumbledore jerked awake at the sound of her voice, he looked around the room briefly, then his gaze rested on Ginny.  
  
"I was having a most delightful dream about socks" He said airily, and he smiled quite happily at Ginny "Miss Weasley! What are you doing here!" he exclaimed, apparently not noticing her presence until now.  
  
"Well...Umm...Professor? I just, wanted to discuss something with you" Ginny said faintly.  
  
Dumbledore indicated that she take a seat in a chair in front of his desk and Ginny complied, her hands were shaking and she didn't know why.  
  
"Yes Miss Weasley?" He started "How did you get my password"  
  
"Well professor I sat in front of the Gargoyle saying anything I could think off until I got it...This is rather important"  
  
"Ahh yes...Pee Wee Herman...Now go on Virginia...what do you wish to discuss with me?"  
  
Ginny coughed slightly and stuttered a bit "Well professor I was wondering if...if...it would be at all possible for me to change houses" she muttered softly  
  
Dumbledore looked greatly taken aback by her request "You wish to change houses? But...If you don't mind my querying...why do you wish to change houses? Your in your sixth year already and your entire family has been in Gryffindor for ages Virginia"  
  
"I do not feel that Gryffindor is the right place for me to excel" Ginny began calmly "I have NEWTS next year and I do not think that it is the right environment"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and put his hand on one of his spindly legged contraptions she had resting on his desk, he looked down at it briefly and then looked up at Ginny "And what house would you wish to transfer to? Ravenclaw I would presume..."  
  
"No actually...Slytherin"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened with shock and he smashed the contraption he had his hands on, he took a deep breath in "Sly-Slytherin? You feel that you would excel better in Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes..." Ginny began feebly, but she soon gained more courage and her tone showed it greatly "Yes I do"  
  
"Have you discussed this with your family?"  
  
"No...at this point in time my business is my own and if I do get my wish to go into Slytherin I will then tell them..."  
  
"But Miss Weasley don't you feel they deserve the-"  
  
"I feel it is better to keep this decision to myself for now" Ginny interrupted softly, all the disappointed faces of her family members shot into mind  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
Ginny shook herself out of her tiny stupor and nodded "Most definitely"  
  
"Well only the sorting hat can decide where you are placed Virginia" Dumbledore replied Ginny's heart sank, the sorting hat had already put her in Gryffindor almost 6 years ago, and there was almost no way that Dumbledore would re- sort her now.  
  
Dumbledore got up from his desk slowly and walked around, Ginny's thoughts immediately went for...now he's going to kindly ask me to get the hell out of his office...But he walked past her to an enormous claw-footed desk, that had, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered and fraying Wizard's Hat- The Sorting Hat.  
  
Ginny's heart soared for a few seconds then was quickly shot down again by a hunter's arrow that came from her next the hat she was meant to be in Slytherin.  
  
He lifted the hat from it's shelf and walked back over to Ginny, placing the hat on her head, seeing as it was much to large it slipped down and covered her eyes, leaving Ginny feeling like a scared first year again, worries of where the house would put her running rampant in her mind. What if she was sorted into some god-awful place...like Hufflepuff!  
  
"Virginia Weasley" a voice said in her ear "Here again are we?"  
  
"Er, yes" Ginny muttered "I'm being sorted again...where am I to go"  
  
"Ahh yes...I figured we would encounter this after Miss Turpin...Now Miss Weasley...no, no...Gryffindor is not the place for you anymore...I can plainly see that...your looking for your real friends...  
  
Your patience wears thin little one,  
  
Just relax your mind...  
  
For I'm the clever Sorting Hat  
  
And will find you're kind...  
  
The only place to get what you seek  
  
Is not with those who are just and meek  
  
You'll make your real friends  
  
With those cunning folk who use any means  
  
To achieve their ends...  
  
Because there's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see  
  
You've tried me on  
  
And I know where you ought to be...  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted out finally, after singing with an eerie tone in Ginny's ear.  
  
A grin spread across her face as she felt Dumbledore slowly pulling the hat from atop her head. She breathed a sigh of relief and Dumbledore placed the Hat back on it's shelf and walked around his desk once more, taking a seat.  
  
She sat there in awe of what she just did, for a few moments, not even Dumbledore's penetrating stare was darkening her mood.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley...the Hat has spoken...but are you still sure you want to do this? Once you are placed in Slytherin... there will be no coming back to Gryffindor..."  
  
Ginny mustered a faint smile, her mind was racing...then a thought came to mind... WHAT THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL WAS SHE THINKING!  
  
"Even if it doesn't work out? There will be...no chance...of going back?"  
  
"None..." Dumbledore said plainly, trying to let her see the gravity of the situation. She needed to realize, even if Dumbledore let her go back into Gryffindor...the rest of her schoolmates wouldn't allow it. There is no greater crime that could lead you to being so outcast from her school world than that of going from Gryffindor to Slytherin then trying to go back to Gryffindor...It was the epitome of treason.  
  
Ginny sat there in silence for a few moments, hyperventilation beginning, her eyes were filling with tears. She was so torn. Torn between the loyalty of her family and treachery of leaving them for the enemy...an enemy so great. A Malfoy...and Slytherin... She closed her eyes and tried to sort it all out in her head...  
  
=/= Flash Back =/=  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted loudly on Ginny's head. She was so excited, she was finally at Hogwarts, under the leadership of Albus Dumbledore, in the best house there was...Gryffindor...with her brothers. McGonagall pulled her hat from over her eyes and Ginny got up, looking at her table, so warm and welcoming. Her Percy, Fred and George were beaming at her. Ron was no where in sight though, her heart plummeted a bit, Ron had always been the one she could talk to and who would listen to her. But ever since he came back from his first year at Hogwarts, all he had on his mind were his best friends, Hermione and Harry...Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny sat down at her table, and felt numerous hands patting her on the back. She thought of Harry, oh how she loved him, he had come to the Burrow over the Summer. She remembered the first moment she saw him at her house, she had merely squealed and ran out of the room.  
  
'That wasn't very smooth' Ginny thought in a small voice.  
  
But Harry wasn't at the table either. So the one boy she thought cared the most about her, which was Ron, and the love of her life weren't there for her big acceptance moment. And in Ginny's opinion, that ruined the whole of it. So of course she put on a smiling and happy face that night. Accepting peoples congratulations and Ron's later hug at finding out she got into Gryffindor, but later that night, she sat there, in her new dorm, in her new fourposter bed, under new warm sheets, utterly dejected, crying half of the night.  
  
=/= End of Flashback =/=  
  
"He never really cared about me" Ginny said softly in a reproachful and angry tone about Ron "None of them..." she added about Harry, her brothers and Hermione. She was silent for a few more minutes, her mind still racing.  
  
=/= Flashback =/=  
  
"I love you," he said softly, turning onto his side and looking at her.  
  
Ginny was completely silent for a moment, was he for real? Draco Malfoy? Capable of loving someone other that himself?  
  
Ginny bolted up and looked at him, her long red hair was hanging down her shoulders and covering most of her naked body. She stared at him for a minute.  
  
Draco began to wonder if he had said the wrong thing, he could have sworn that she had felt the same way, his face suddenly felt hot. His eyes rested on her face and she was smiling  
  
"I love you too!" she shouted,  
  
=/= End of Flashback =/=  
  
"He's the only one who ever cared about me" Ginny muttered again in reference to Draco. Draco made this all alright. Her thoughts went on his face once more, when he found out about this, his wonderful face that would be beaming with an infectious and happy smile.  
  
"Professor...I am completely certain about this...I want to do this"  
  
Dumbledore sighed loudly and looked at her through saddened eyes, he looked away.  
  
"Well Miss Weasley...It was your choice...I will request that you please inform your parents of this change, you will need knew robes...Hand in your Quidditch uniform to Mister Potter..."  
  
Ginny's heart sank, she had completely forgotten about Quidditch.  
  
"You will be thoroughly missed in Gryffindor House...I will inform Snape of your transfer..."  
  
Her heart sank even more at the thought of Snape as her house leader, she had forgotten about him too...  
  
"...And you will move into your new Slytherin Dorm at the beginning of next week."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and reopened them several seconds later, she looked at Dumbledore, changing houses had a few downsides, she thought, but she nodded.  
  
"Thank you Professor" she said feebly  
  
"Good Day" Dumbledore replied solemnly  
  
Ginny turned away from the Headmaster, getting up and walking towards the gleaming oak door, she grasped the knob and turned it, giving a final look at Dumbledore, who's head was in his hands, and she turned and left.  
  
= = =  
  
She was running back down the halls of Hogwarts, some students were lounging around outside under trees, Ginny saw through blurry eyes, as she had tears streaming down her cheeks. She suddenly stopped running and sunk into a sitting position, leaning up against a wall, she was sobbing loudly.  
  
"I'm giving up so much" she blubbered softly, wiping her tears with her hands but her wiped tears were replaced by new ones almost instantly. She sat there for a few minutes and then promptly got up and started running back to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I...Can't...Do...It!" she blubbered as she ran, the wind due to her movement acting as a natural hairdryer. She ran without ceasing, her calves were hurting painfully but she didn't stop, she felt all her leg muscles seizing up but she continued to run. When she reached the stone Gargoyle she grabbed it tightly, holding on and slammed her fists into it, she had her head resting against it, tears rolling off onto the lifeless statue.  
  
"Noo..." she cried, beating it hard, she felt her hands being cut as she hit them into sharp areas of the statue "Noo...I can't...I can't"  
  
She sunk to the ground by the statue one more, her hands bleeding and searing painfully as she ran them over her shirt, her tears were dropping unceasingly into her open wounds, making the pain worse.  
  
"Pee Wee Herman" she said desperately, but the Gargoyle did not move, she banged her hand on the ground "PEE WEE HERMAN!" she shouted  
  
But again it did not move, she was sobbing so uncontrollably. Regret was tainting everything she said and thought...what made her want to do this?  
  
"Open..." she cried softly at the gargoyle "Please open..."  
  
She sat there for a few moments, her tears dampening her shirt that was already stained with her blood. Her tears slowly, very slowly got lighter and lighter until she sat there dry eyed, staring down the hallway unblinkingly. She slowly got up, the need for her to got to Madam Pomfrey and tend to her cut hands was great.  
  
She began walking down the empty hallway, sniffling lightly, seeing that her nemesis had been paved for her, she had to walk down the road she had chosen.  
  
"I'm doing this for you Draco..." she said softly, her hands were swinging at her sides, her hair was wavy because it dried naturally, her chocolate brown eyes were bloodshot, and she was breathing deeply. "...Just remember that"  
  
She knew that saying this wouldn't reach out and touch Draco, letting him know what she was doing for him, even though she didn't admit it to him...she thoroughly regretted that now. She wasn't even going to tell Draco about this...yet  
  
= = =  
  
Draco awoke groggily in his bedroom and the first thing that shot into his mind was Ginny. Not the fact that it was Saturday and he could do as he pleases, or that the icy Slytherin dormitories prevented him from seeing the magic that was a Hogwarts dawn, or the fact that for some reason unbeknownst to him Clarissa was lying next to him naked...OH SHIT! He just thought. Clarissa was lying next to him...naked.  
  
'Not again' he thought angrily, getting up to find he was naked himself, he walked over to his armoire and pulled on boxers, walking back to the bed and pushing Clarissa hastily off of it. She landed on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"What the bloody fucking hell are you doing in here you filthy little slut!" He shouted Clarissa popped up from the ground, holding her head, she sat down on the bed and smiled coyly at him. Her smile wasn't the warm and sweet smile Ginny would awake with after a night of being with him, it was just a smile of bliss satisfaction, the same smile she always had on, the same smile Pansy had on...  
  
"Draco last night was amazing..." she said ethereally  
  
"Clarissa" Draco began angrily "I'm sure the fuck was brilliant as it always was...but I figure you should know...and thought you did that I'm not fucking sluts like you and or Pansy anymore..."  
  
"Your not?" she asked hurt  
  
"No" Draco replied simply  
  
"Well then the last fuck was superb"  
  
"I wouldn't expect it to have been anything less...though I will tell you I don't remember one bit of it..."  
  
"Well maybe I used a teensy weensy memory charm on you" she muttered  
  
"I trust it won't happen again"  
  
Clarissa smiled gleefully at him, she raised her finger to her bare chest and made an X over her heart "I swear" she said smiling "Ta ta Draco dear"  
  
She snapped her fingers and a long blood red robe wrapped itself around her body, she walked slowly to the door and then turned to face Draco for a final time.  
  
"Be good now darling"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to his armoire, shuffling through various pants and pulling out some denim blue jeans. He began pulling them on.  
  
"I will"  
  
Clarissa then walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Leaving Draco to put on his clothes in peace. Once fully dressed, he sat down on the bed, head in his hands.  
  
"Maybe I should just leave this in cahoots...let sleeping dogs lie" he muttered, slumping back onto the bed, closing his eyes and the face on Virginia Weasley haunting his every thought. Her faced etched deeply into the film of his memories. And he didn't want it to every fade away into nothingness, because once her face faded Draco felt as though a part of himself would fade away too. Almost as though he would have killed a part of himself too.  
  
He opened them several seconds later and Virginia was still there with him, he could almost feel her sweet hot breath on his neck, her electric kisses were still lingering on his lips, he could almost feel her silky skin sliding over his skin, her fingertips running through his hair.  
  
Draco thought that this was the best feeling he had ever felt in his life. The feeling of knowing that the one you love never truly left you, knowing matter where he was he could feel Virginia Weasley with him all the time was the best feeling he had ever felt in his life.  
  
He stood up and walked over to the door of his room, opening it slowly and walking out. He was heading down to breakfast. He walked through the Common Room and through the portrait door, heading up and further up until he looked out of windows into a most glorious morning.  
  
The sun was high in the sky, the rays hit his skin sending tingling all over his body, he shivered slightly, but not in cold. Just the feeling of the rays he did not get down in the dungeons hitting his skin for the first time all morning left him shivering.  
  
He headed into the Great Hall, various other students were up sitting and chatting merrily to each other. His eyes briefly rested on the Gryffindor table where he was looking for Ginny, but she was no where in sight.  
  
'Still asleep' he thought, smiling to herself  
  
He took a seat at the Slytherin table, in between Crabbe and Goyle and before shoveling food onto his plate.  
  
"Morning Draco how are-"Goyle began  
  
"Oh shut up Goyle" Draco said uninterestedly, taking a bite of eggs. Goyle nodded stupidly and returned to his plate. Draco was left eating in silence except for the clinking of the metal forks against the plates.  
  
The morning post began arriving, owls swooping down from the high windows and delivering letters and packages to their owners. Some squawking dolefully at them if they didn't show the proper appreciation to their arrival bearing gifts.  
  
Draco briefly looked up at the sight of all the Hogwarts owls flying around, and he caught sight of his owl eagle owl, it swooped down with immense precision and in seconds it was perched on Draco's arm. Draco stroking it's head and using the other hand to remove a letter from around it's ankle. Once the letter was off, without so much as a sound the bird set off flying up and out of the Hogwarts Great Hall.  
  
Draco looked down at the letter, surely enough it was addressed to him, in dark green ink. He flipped the letter over and the seal was of a snake coiling itself around a wand and the word 'Malfoy' written in a small corvosia at the top.  
  
"Father" he muttered angrily, ripping open the seal and he began reading the letter, with every line of it, his face was falling, until he was finished. His eyes went vacant, and he dropped the letter with distaste and it landed in his plate of food.  
  
"Incendio" he said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the letter, it burst into flames, the other contents on his plate bursting into flames also. He got up and looked at the circle of fire on his plate. Other people at the table watching with interest. He turned and walked from the Great Hall.  
  
= = =  
  
"Miss Weasley what happened to your hand?" Madam Pomfrey asked angrily, wrapping a bandage around Ginny's bleeding hand.  
  
Ginny looked up at the nurse, her eyes wide and vacant, her heart in the lowest place it had been for a while "I crashed"  
  
"Well that was one mighty crash" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed "You children really need to be more careful with yourself"  
  
"I will" Ginny replied softly, looking away from her and out of the window. All she could see was the tops of trees and the bright blue sky. The treetops swaying slightly when they caught a draft of chilly wind floating past the Hogwarts Castle. She still couldn't believe what she had just done, maybe the reason why she was feeling like this was because she didn't really want to change houses and she was secretly hoping that Dumbledore would have flat out refused to let her switch.  
  
How could the innocent baby that was Hogwarts dawn not have seen this coming and warned her to not do something she would probably regret for the rest of her life. How could that innocent child let her do this.  
  
She was sitting there in her own world when Madam Pomfrey's voice brought her out of her melancholic stupor.  
  
"Miss Weasley? Hello? Your all finished"  
  
"Oh" Ginny said softly, wrenching her hand from her grasp "Uh...thanks"  
  
"Yes, yes dear but please be careful"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Ginny got up and walked slowly from the infirmary, once she was out she walked for a few minutes until she was completely sure she was lost, she then sat down up against a wall, under a window and closed her eyes.  
  
She could see Draco there, she could almost feel him beside her. And she desperately wanted to feel alright about this, but she couldn't. She felt so betrayed by the morning.  
  
She reopened her eyes, that were now shining with tears, large wet salty tears that soon began trickling down her face, staining as it went. As she started cry, she stood up and looked out the window, leaning on her arms as she looked out into the blue sky.  
  
As the tears were flowing down her face, amethyst clouds replaced the pearly white ones, gently forcing them out of the sky. The clouds tumbling in from every direction and leaving the sky almost opaque, soon forks of lightning were striking down on the grounds everywhere. The students who were outside streaking in with great speed. Loud rumbles and bangs of thunder deafened the school, once they were gone, Ginny was left slightly dazed and her ears were ringing loudly. She gazed on into the newly developed storm, the storm, she felt, was showing how she felt. She felt as though she had just developed toxemia. The guilt of her decision diffusing through every cell of her bloodstream like mephitic substances.  
  
The drops of rain were banging hard on open windowpanes, but Ginny's head remained out the window, the large drops stinging her face painfully, but she didn't care. This was her release from the pain, this was her tourniquet from the pain.  
  
= = =  
  
The portrait of the Slytherin Common Room swung open in fright as an angry Draco stormed into it. As he clambered into the room, that was only inhabited by Mercedes, he took a seat on the couch and stared moodily at the empty fire grate.  
  
"I suppose you got one too" She muttered, turning to look into his saxe= eyes that were so doused in pure unadulterated venom and hatred. He breathed out loudly in response, not much wanting to talk about it. How was he going to tell Ginny?  
  
"I don't want this any more than you do," she said with utterance, her bright emerald eyes were blazing. Her dark hair was in such contrast to her beautifully pale milk white skin. Her face was set at she looked at Draco, her rosy lips pouting angrily at no one in particular, her gaze soon connecting with the empty grate like Draco's.  
  
Her legs were pulled up underneath her, smooth pale, hairless legs. Perfectly manicured black nails were clutching a letter, the torn Romanov seal was barely visible. It was clear she had been crying, those amazingly bright blazing eyes were still glistened with tears. And you could tell where they had been rolling down her cheeks moments ago.  
  
The top parts of her green shirt were clearly soaked from where she must have dried her tears.  
  
Draco's gaze left the grate and he looked at her, her own connecting with his and staying there. He slumped in the chair and looked down at his hands, that were idly fiddling with each other. Mercedes looked away from him, and she sighed loudly.  
  
"I'm going to bed" she muttered  
  
"It's morning...you are aware of that right" Draco replied, his eyes still set on his hands.  
  
"Yes Draco, I am aware that it is morning...and I am going to bed anyway" She retorted to his muttered reply, she stood up, crumpling the letter in her hands as she walked over to the girls dormitories. She slammed the door loudly behind her, sliding down as she locked it magically, leaning her back against it.  
  
She brought her hands up to her face and held them there. The sweet smell of Glow by Jlo that she had sprayed on earlier was so intoxicating. Her nostrils were filled with the scent, her eyelids were slowly closing over blazing green eyes, eyes still shimmering with wet and salty tears. And in an instant they were fully closed, and every part of the room was still, except for the gentle rise and fall of the seventeen year olds' chest, her breaths deep, but ever so silent.  
  
= = =  
  
Ginny had been walking around the school corridors, her head was hung low and she was wandering. She didn't care where she was going, or if she would ever be able to find her way back .She was half hoping it was night by now so if she ran into Filch she could be expelled. She wanted to be expelled, she no longer wanted attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, no where near here, no where near her brothers, or Harry and Hermione, and especially no where near Draco.  
  
She knew that switching houses would make him happy but at what cost was she willing for him to be happy? She hadn't really thought it through had she, she hadn't really realized all that came with going into Slytherin, how was she going to cope with her family estranging her?  
  
Oh Merlin! She thought, sobbingly, how would she ever tell her family?  
  
Ginny's internal conflicts slightly decreased when she realized she had been pacing for a while. Back and forth, up and down a corridor. When she looked up again she saw a gleaming, highly polished door. It had appeared out of thin air, Ginny assumed.  
  
"The Room of Requirement" Ginny muttered, half speechless, as she stepped closer to the door, her mind was racing. What would the room have in store for her? Ginny had no memory of what she needed right now, everything was such a blur, she couldn't trust anything she thought right now.  
  
Her hand reached out for the clasp and she turned it, closing her eyes and stepping into the room. She stood there, blind as to what was in front of her, for a few moments and when she reopened her eyes, she saw the most amazing room.  
  
There was a merry, crackling fire in the hearth a small clear bag, Ginny recognized, as floo powder. Then a round, shining wooden coffee table with a mug of steaming hot chocolate on it, a large leather bound book with the words 'Personal Diary' written on it, and the most beautiful Eagle owl quill, a bottle of dark ink beside it.  
  
There huge four-poster bed that was shrouded in white curtains around a long milky counterpane that ended in a mountain of silky white cushions at the head of the bed. She closed the door, kicking off her shoes and walking towards the desk. Every step she took felt like taking a step in snow, the carpet was thick and milky white, so soft and luscious. As she looked around the gleaming milk room, she was grateful for the neutral colour. No silvers & greens and no reds & golds, just plain milk, that was what she needed. She needed to not to be in any house at the moment, just to exist but not truly exist. She wanted to be an empty void for a while.  
  
She sat down in the snow carpet, by the round table as she took up the quill and began writing, with every word she wrote, she felt her eyes filling with tears once again. She was writing to Molly and Arthur Weasley, she was writing to her parents. She felt like such a blood traitor. She didn't know how they were going to react.  
  
She knew the floo powder was there for a reason, maybe, Ginny supposed, for her to tell them in person, but she just couldn't. She couldn't face them with the thing she had done, it would be like her now telling them she was pregnant. She just couldn't do it. She closed her eyes briefly and when she reopened them, her eyes rested on the hearth, the bag of floo powder had disappeared and instead by the fire a large full-length mirror was on the wall.  
  
Ginny looked at it, putting down the quill and getting up. She walked over to it, standing in front of it, she looked so disheveled.  
  
Her pink V-neck was soaked, her normally bright and welcoming eyes were cold and shut off, darkened by the onslaught of what she was going through. She spread her fingers out into a fan and brought it up to the mirror, delicately touching it. She then brought her other one up and did the same. She stood there in silence for a few moments.  
  
'I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side  
  
All the little pieces falling, shatter  
  
Shards of me,  
  
Too sharp to put back together.  
  
Too small to matter,  
  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces  
  
If I try to touch her,  
  
And I bleed,  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe no more.'  
  
Ginny began signing, she closed her eyes and felt something heavy in her hand as she concentrated hard on what she needed, she clasped her fingers around the object as she opened her eyes.  
  
She used one hand to cut a long gash down her arm, crimson blood spilling out, staining the virgin snow, as the droplets rolled down her own milky skin and splattered onto the carpet. She began cutting even more. Rejoicing in this new found painful pleasure she got from feeling the dagger rip through her skin.  
  
'Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits' well  
  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child  
  
Lie to me,  
  
Convince me that I've been sick forever  
  
And all of this,  
  
Will make sense when I get better.  
  
But I know the difference,  
  
Between myself and my reflection.  
  
I just can't help but wonder,  
  
Which of us do you love.  
  
So I bleed,'  
  
She cut again  
  
'I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breath no...  
  
Bleed.  
  
I bleed,  
  
And I breathe,  
  
I breathe,  
  
I breathe-  
  
I breathe no more"  
  
Ginny sang loudly, dropping her hands as she stopped singing, she opened her mouth and let out an ear piercing scream, the sounds reverberating through the room, bouncing off the walls, she dropped the dagger, bloody staining the metal, and the mirror in front of her shattered, sending the shards of glass flying around the room, blood spilling forth onto the floor. Ginny stood there, not moving as she felt the pieces of sharp mirror leaving small cuts in her skin, stinging painfully at first and letting the blood seep out. She closed her eyes as a twisted little smile spread across her lips.  
  
As they all fell to the floor, landing gracefully on the bloodied snow, she turned and walked over to the table, she felt the splinters piercing as she stepped, and as she sat down in midst of a pile of glass, the sharp edges pushing through her jeans. She picked up the quill with bloody hands, she closed her eyes and concentrated, when opened again she saw an empty ink bottle, she let stray droplets of blood slide down into the bottle. Dipping the quill in it, she began writing her letter, letting all her emotions pour out through her blood.  
  
Once she finished the letter, she folded it up and put it in an envelope she found conveniently lying on the desk. She dipped her quill in blood once more and wrote  
  
'Arthur and Molly Weasley'  
  
on it. She closed her eyes once again and when she reopened them, where the mirror used to inhabit she saw a large window, and a snowy white owl, quite like Hedwig, swooped into the room and Ginny tied the letter to it's ankle. She patted it delicately on the head with her blood stained hands.  
  
The bird shrugged her off and took off out of the window, into an overcast sky, the overcast sky leaving Ginny completely stumped as to what time it was. But she didn't care, she didn't want to know if she should be in her dormitory, listening to Phoenix rave on about the guys she shagged. Or in the Common Room with Hermione preparing for the rapidly approaching end of year exams, seeing as it was April. She didn't want to be in the boy's dorms with Ron and Harry, obsessing over the Chudley Cannons. Nor with Draco, with his balmy, soft lips against her own. She just wanted to be here, alone, waiting for Ayla to return. In that short period of time, Ginny had named the snowy owl Ayla that meant beautiful.  
  
She closed her eyes, as the now usual procedure occurred. And when she reopened them, the room had extended and there was now a more than accommodating bathroom. She ran in without another thought and took a freezing shower, the blood and water diffusing into one another as they merged as one, flowing down the drain. Once out, she left the window open, awaiting Ayla's return with her fate. She got into the bed, the fluffy bed, soft pillows, and her eyes closed.  
  
All thoughts of Slytherin and Gryffindor...Draco and Harry...everything...just dissipated as she fell almost instantly asleep.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/  
  
Well the end of a chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I wont be updating for at least 2 weeks. Camp then I will take a week or less after to write! I hope your enjoying it. Oh and Saxe means – light bluish- grey! I looked it up myself  
  
Love Nixen 


	4. There was a Whisper in the Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other related topics. They belong to JK Rowling and so on. I am not making any profit, I just love to write. You all must know I own the plot, and any characters you do not recognize. The music that is put in the story is from artists such as John Mayer, Evanescence, and Sarah McLachlan.

Author's Note: Well Hi everyone, I've been writing and writing and here is the 4th chapter. Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing! You've really made me want to write even more! My school is starting on Monday so I will try to put out a chapter every 2 weeks or so. And if I don't, don't despair! (LOL) I will keep writing till the end of the story, because I'm quite fond of this story! It's just it will take longer to put out the next chapters and that is a result of my limited online time I will have during the week! But I will get them out!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, Where JK gets her little piece- read to find out!

So there you have it, I can't really think of anything else to say at the moment, really, thank you to all the nice reviewers! I'm glad your enjoying the story!

So here it is!

Chapter 4- There was a Whisper in the Wind

The sun had barely set and the sky was a flurry of colours. Deep pinks, oranges, subtle yellows that faded into pale blues, blues that were painted across the sky until they were dark and eerie. The gibbous moon was opposite the newly setting sun in the west. The pale bands of moonlight casting enchanting shadows over the tops of the trees in the forbidden forest, and over Hogwarts. If you stared into the luminous black lake, you could see the moon's reflection.

The glowing orb of light, the reflection of the light rippling across the surface of the usually undisturbed water, the ripples caused as one of the lake dwellers swam across from below the surface, she supposed.

A few tufts and wisps of feathery soft, translucent white clouds would occasionally float over the moon and eventually would go west and disperse beyond the horizon line.

It was rapidly darkening, the calm and cool darkness washing over the grounds. Faint breeze following it. There was the occasional hoot of an owl, but it only added to the blissful solace.

Slowly but surely tiny flecks of light began popping up in the sky. Each its own tiny pale diamond embedded in the dark velvet fabric of the sky that was sewn so seamlessly over the Hogwarts grounds.

Ginny sat there by the lake, a faint smile was across the lips. She couldn't believe that almost a week ago she was cutting herself over this. She had received the letter from her parents that very same night, or so she thought, she couldn't really remember, it was all such a blur.

One second she was cutting with such feral, soon she was having water hitting her skin in the shower, then she was slowly closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep, then Ayla was hooting loudly in her ear, a letter tied around her ankle.

Ginny remembered untying the string, and unfolding the paper, her heart was speeding up and stopping all at the same moment. She felt as though she would die. She felt the tears getting ready to flow down her face already, a part of her actually didn't want to know what they would say, a part didn't want to know how disappointed in her they would be.

She remember looking down at the paper, the paper that was stained with dropping tears, tears that weren't Ginny's own, but of her mother's. The same burning feeling of regret washed over her. How could she have done this to them.

The ink had run, where the tears had feel left tiny rivers of black ink streaming down the page, of course it had all dried by then. Ginny ran her fingers over the dried rivers. Images of her family all turning away from her flashed through her head. But she put all her fears aside for the moment and read the letter.

Ginny was still sitting by the lake, so deep in thought. She had kept her distance from Draco over the past week, distance from everyone. Phoenix...Ron...Harry...Hermione, all of them. She couldn't bear to face them now. But it seemed as though Draco had been avoiding her also, no letters were sent between the lovers, no secret glances were stolen.

Ginny glanced down at her, the letter was clutched in it, clutched so carefully as to not put any creases, folded so delicately. She unfolded it and held it in front of her, the moonlight was bright and every letter on the page was visible.

She began to read the letter again.

Dear Virginia,

Virginia, I do not know what to say to you. My mind is at a loss of what to say. Bravery, that is what means most to me. And that is the quality that Gryffindor most values. Not, intellect, or being cunning and a pureblood, or being patient, just and loyal. That is why we've all been in Gryffindor Ginny, because we are brave, your father and I, you brothers, and you Ginny. You are brave, or was, so I thought.

I cannot even fathom why you would do this, I thought you value bravery also. I cannot fathom how you could go from Gryffindor to Slytherin of all places. You know for yourself there wasn't a wizard or witch that went bad that hadn't been in Slytherin. You know that, and in your letter you did not fully explain why you decided to make such a drastic change. You house is like your family, and why not be in the house that your family has been in for centuries. You've seen the spawn that Slytherin has created. YOU, Ginny know of Tom Riddle, of You-Know-Who, you know of the Malfoy's, you know of all the death eaters. It is just a mystery to me why you would want to go to the place where all those evil wizards started.

I know I cannot control your life, I know I will have to let you go someday. I just don't want to have to give you up to Slytherin. It shouldn't be such a big thing, seeing as it is only a house, but it isn't only a house. It's a way of life, it's your morals and values, it's your friends.

But Ginny you need to always remember, whatever path you may chose in your life, no matter where you end up, your father and I will always be here for you. Because we love you, because we care about you, and no matter how much this decision may anger us...nothing can shake our love for our child, our youngest child, our only little girl.

So all I can say to you is that I love you, and I always will, and throughout all of this nothing will change. I can only stress to you the gravity of what you are doing, and how it will affect Ron, and how it will affect Harry and Hermione. Just remember them too Ginny.

And I love you no matter what.

Love always,

Molly Weasley

Ginny read and re-read the letter, her mind still in awe that her mother was being, well, so calm. It meant a lot to her, knowing that her parents respected her decision even though Ginny now slightly thought it was the wrong one. Not even the thought of Draco was making it any better right now. She remembered that morning, when the thought of him could prevent her from sorrow, but mere hours later from that she was cutting herself over it. Not even Draco was enough. It seemed so disjointed that in a day, her whole outlook on something could change like that. But it did. And even now the thought of Draco wasn't keeping her happy, but then again, it wasn't making he cut either. The thought of him wasn't making her any sadder at the moment.

She looked down at her weird sister's watch, it was reading 11:55. In five minutes she would be an official Slytherin. She still hadn't told anyone, but met with Dumbledore and Snape ( who she kept a distance from and refused to make eye contact with ). Her new uniforms were bought down in Hogsmeade, she was given her new Slytherin password, which was '_Pureblood Pride'._ At hearing the password for the first time, Ginny made a retching noise. How that password made her want to be sick right then and there, in Snape's dungeon.

Dumbledore said he would not announce it to the school until she was ready, which Ginny felt now would be never. She wanted to tell each one them herself, she wanted to tell them what she did over and over again. Starting with Draco, she wanted to tell him first, she wanted to tell him right now.

"Accio quill and parchment" She said as she pulled of her wand and pointed at the castle. She sat there for a few moments, wondering if the spell worked, it felt as though everywhere had gone silent and she sat listening for the faint whirring sound of the quill and parchment zooming towards her.

Soon the faint sound came, growing louder and louder, and the quill and parchment came and landed in Ginny's outstretched hand.

She began scribbling.

_Draco,_

_Meet me under the tree, by the lake right now. It's important._

_Love,_

_Gin_

Ginny knew she shouldn't have put Gin, if anyone else got the letter surely they would realize that Gin was indeed Ginny Weasley. But she didn't care, she wanted to just see Draco now and let him know the news. Her parents still loved her so that counted for something in Ginny Weasley's thoroughly confused head.

'Peto Termino Compleo' she muttered, pointing her want at the parchment. It suddenly folded itself into an origami swan, wings flapping madly, a soft yet utterly continual fluttering of those paper wings was filling Ginny's ears, it had such a calming effect. The same sound repeated unceasingly in her ears was making her feel so tranquil.

"Go find Draco" Ginny said smiling at the origami bird. The bird's tiny paper head nodded repeatedly, looking up at, Ginny supposed, her face. She looked down at the tiny bird resting in her palms and watched it instantaneously arise and fly at break neck speed towards the castle, passing through the solid oak wood doors, and it was out of sight.

Ginny laughed a bit to herself, and she felt happy, happier than she had felt in a week. This now seemed like such a tiny problem, her and Draco would be in the same house, he would graduate and of course Ginny would miss him terribly but she would see him after she finished and they could move in together. Yeah, Ginny had it made, she had it now all worked out.

She lay back and rested on her elbows as he gaze was on the lake, that same smile was sewn against her face, her face was all aglow. Her chocolate brown eyes were smiling with her, twinkling in the moonlight, every freckle across the bridge of her nose was standing out against pale skin. Her fiery hair was blazing as usual, it was reflecting her new found euphoria. Her hair was tumbling over her covered shoulders, a green striped oxford shirt was underneath a light pink sweater, her legs covered by her long denim jeans, the long jeans mostly covered her pink and white trainers.

She sat there for a few moments awaiting Draco's arrival.

_Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide_

_Voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time_

_The night is my companion, and solitude my guide_

_Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after, I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

_Through this world I've stumbled_

_So many times betrayed_

_Trying to find an honest word to find_

_The truth enslaved_

_Oh you speak to me in riddles_

_And you speak to me in rhymes_

_My body aches to breathe your breath_

_Your words keep me alive_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after, I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes dear_

_Into this night I wander_

_It's morning that I dread_

_Another day of knowing of_

_The pain I fear to tread_

_Oh into the sea of waking dreams_

_I follow without pride_

_Nothing stands between us here_

_And I won't be denied_

_And I would be the one_

_To hold you down_

_Kiss you so hard_

_I'll take your breath away_

_And after, I'd wipe away the tears_

_Just close your eyes..._

Draco was sitting on his large four poster bed in his private quarters. As he sat at the foot of the bed, staring into an crackling fire grate in his room, he thought angrily to himself, occasionally letting a few words slip.

"Bastard" he shouted, kicking the bed post, his foot throbbing painfully now. His arms were crossed across his bare chest, as he was sporting nothing but CK boxers. Well he wasn't sporting it on purpose, he was just too angry to put on any other bit of clothing.

"Fuckster...I want to bloody murder him"

His eyes were now resting on the tapestry door, staring so moodily at it. His face was set, his saxe eyes were so filled with a mephitic hatred, his hands were curled up in fists as they crossed his chest, he looked like he was in his fighting stance. His tousled platinum hair was gleaming, and messy yet still so perfect. He was such a Malfoy, no matter how rugged he would end up, he still looked utterly perfect.

Draco's angry thoughts ceased for a moment when he thought of Ginny. Draco closed his eyes tight and saw the image of her that was so deeply etched in his mind, a small smile came across his lips as he thought of her. In his mind she was smiling so happily at him, and he felt his stomach flip over in anger again. He had been avoiding her all week, he couldn't bare to face her right now, he didn't want to face her at all. Yet he felt so awful for not talking to her for a whole week, yet she hadn't made a special effort to talk to him either. She hadn't stolen any suggestive glances at him, telling him to meet her outside or anything, she hadn't written him any notes or even acknowledged that he existed over the past week either. He briefly wandered if there was anyone else, as he reopened his eyes and continued staring at the tapestry door.

Suddenly a small paper bird passed through it, Draco's head fell to the side slightly as he saw it approaching him. The bird fluttered over to him and conveniently nestled itself between two of his fingers that had been so tightly clenched together in fists. He uncrossed his arms, and held out his palm so the bird was sitting in it, the bird, who immediately froze and unfolded itself, revealing a paper with creases throughout it.

He recognized the cute small handwriting of Virginia Weasley, and his heart clenched a bit as he read the letter.

"_Meet me under the tree, by the lake right now. It's important." _He read aloud "What in fucks name is so important I must meet her now..." he added, throwing down the letter. He continued sitting on the bed for a few moments of loud silence. He then slowly got up, walking over to his armoire and pulling out a pair of dark boot cut loose jeans and an emerald green sweater. He whipped on his trainers and began walking around the room in search of his invisibility cloak but not to his luck, he couldn't find it.

"Ginny has it" he muttered absentmindedly to himself, recognizing defeat as he began walking silently out of his room, pulling the tapestry door open and walking into the Common Room, he briefly looked around, finding Pansy and what looked like a random 3rd year on the couch together. His nose upturned in disgust as he walked past the couch and out of the Slytherin Common Room, the portrait of vine covered Medusa awaking as it swung close.

"Master Malfoy where are you off to at this late hour" She called out to him, several of her snakes hissing as she spoke

"Out" Draco replied tersely, continuing to walk silently down the corridors, hoping not to encounter an angry Filch.

After minutes of tip toeing throughout the treacherous waters of the Hogwarts' nighttime castle, he reached the oak doors and pulled one open, slipping through the space and heading outside. He silently shut the door and made his way down to the lake, walking in silence, the air of nighttime outside wasn't at all foreboding, on the contrary it was almost beckoning him further out.

Under his shoes, blades of chilly grass were crunching, causing the most interesting sounds to be collected by his pinna. He continued down the lawns of Hogwarts, the lake in clear view and the figure of someone sitting by it was visible.

'Ginny' he thought to himself

His pace sped up to a fast jog and in no time he was behind her, taking in her sweet scent, right there he just wanted to bury his face in her sweet smelling hair, he just wanted to kiss her. But as those thoughts came across his mind, the stabbing pain of the letter came into his mind. He had to tell her, he had to tell her now.

"Ginny" He said in a rasping tone that was so uncharacteristic of him

Ginny spun around to face him, a smile was across her face. She signaled for him to come and sit down beside her, Draco complied unwillingly.

"Draco I have something to tell you"

"I have something to tell you"

They said together.

"I want to go first" they said simultaneously again

"Fine..." Ginny began, she was now over the clouds and she could wait a few minutes more "...Go on Draco...But first..."

She leaned over and did something she hadn't done in a week, she pressed her soft, and balmy lips against his own and kissed him lightly. It was heaven, she could feel her entire body melting away into the Hogwarts atmosphere, she moved in closer to deepen the kiss but Draco pushed her back.

"Don't make this any harder for me" Draco muttered angrily

"Draco...what's wrong"

But Draco merely looked away from her and out onto the glassy lake. Ginny pulled his face to look at hers, but his eyes never met with her own.

"Draco, what's wrong" she said again in a more pressing tone, urging him to let her in and know what was going on.

"Virginia-" he began

Ginny's mouth opened a bit as she listened to him, she hadn't heard this cold tone in his voice for a long time, nor had she heard him call her Virginia in a long time. She vaguely noticed how glazed over and dull his normally sharp eyes looked then.

"...Virginia...it's over between us...it all has to stop...right now" he said, never looking at her

"What? Why? What's wrong?" She felt the wind being swept out of her, she could have sworn the entire grounds went silent, no owls hooted, there was no swishing of the breeze, just...silence.

"Virginia please-"

"Since when am I just 'Virginia' to you!" Ginny retorted angrily "Draco Marvolo Malfoy what is wrong with you?"

"Like I said...it has to stop...you and me-"

"You either explain yourself to me right now" Ginny began lethally "Or I won't ever leave you alone and-"

"GINNY JUST STOP!" Draco shouted, Ginny began looking shaken, he had never shouted at her in any way shape or form before "I AM DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN FUCKING GOOD-"

"Don't speak to me like that!" Ginny replied, her voice quavering, she looked away from him and down at the dewy ground, she felt tears forming in her eyes, but she willed them away.

"GINNY GO AWAY"

"Not until I know why-" she began in a feeble tone

"GINNY I-"

"No Draco! NOT UNTIL I KNOW WHY YOU-" She shouted, looking at him once again, her normally warm and welcoming eyes were cold and angry.

"BECAUSE THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE!" Draco replied, his voice now a deadly calm, his hands curling up into fists

Ginny dropped her head and looked away from Draco, her gaze rested on the lake too. What was happening? Why was he doing this? What would she do now? She had gone and changed houses, and it was all official now, she thought as she looked down at her watch.

"Now please leave me alone Virginia" Draco spoke once more

But Ginny didn't move, she looked up from her watch "Who" she muttered

"What?"

"WHO!" She shouted at him "WHO! WHO DRACO! WHO! WHO! WHO!"

"Virginia that is my business and I wish for you to stay out of it, you little Weasel"

"Draco Malfoy you fucking ferret boy" Ginny began angrily "Tell me who and why and I will promise to stay out of you're life...forever"

Draco's heart sank at these words, _out of his life forever_, though he never showed it on the outside, he could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage, preparing to burst through, he could feel every vein in his body on the verge of exploding. He could feel all the wind being knocked out of him over and over again as his eyes would roll back into his head and he would die.

"Mercedes Romanov" he said softly, closing his eyes and biting his lips

"Why" Ginny asked, her voice croaky, which was completely uncharacteristic of her. She remember Mercedes Romanov, it was the girl she had met up in the Astronomy tower.

'_Well I can see why he's leaving you for her, she has such a deadly beauty, she really puts you to shame Ginny'_ a small voice told her in the back of her head.

"Because we are betrothed...Our parents arranged it when we were born but neglected to mention it...when we leave school at the end of the year we are to be wed"

The only sound was a sharp intake of breath from Ginny, her heart dropping into an infinite black hole, being sucked away and lost forever, she could feel tears forming in her eyes again but she refused to shed even one for him.

"You have a choice you know" she muttered, without being able to stop herself. And with that, she got up and left. Left him sitting by the tree, left all her feelings towards him behind and left a very big part of herself with it.

Draco sat there, his eyes closed and he could feel her presence leave him, when he was sure she was gone, he reopened his eyes and stared into the lake, one hand submerged deep in his pocket and the other furiously ripping tufts of grass out of the adjacent ground.

Ginny sped up to a fast run as she headed back up to the castle, still no tears streamed down her face. Once she was at the doors, she pulled them open furiously and went inside, running through the entrance hall and up the stairs, towards the Gryffindor tower. She didn't care if she encountered Filch or Mrs. Norris or any other teacher at this moment.

"What I've done for him" She said out loud angrily, awaking several portraits as she passed with her loud stomping "But I wont cry...I wont cut...Draco Malfoy you are not worth my time"

She arrived at the fat lady who was snoozing away quite silently, her head lolling to the side. Ginny stood there for a few moments hoping she would wake up on her own, but when it became apparent she wouldn't she coughed loudly and the fat lady jolted awake.

"Sweet pea, what are you doing up" The Fat Lady murmured, looking at Ginny through groggy and confused eyes

"Taking a walk" Ginny lied, she briefly thought of how much she would miss the Fat Lady's portrait welcoming to her Common Room of almost 6 years now. How she was regretting this "But I will soldier on" She muttered out loud

"Sorry? Didn't quite catch your password dear...but before you go in...there's been a whisper in the wind about you Miss Weasley...and I heard it through the grapevine you are leaving Gryffindor. But that must be utter bollocks no doubt!" The Fat lady said half smiling, as though she knew it was a lie "...But you know me, I like to stomp out the rumours and hear it from the source"

Ginny's heart sank, she felt so horrible taking the wind out of the Fat Lady's sail, she felt horrible having to say, 'No it's true, I'm a nasty blood traitor who switched houses to fuck a guy that is marrying a hottie as soon as he graduates.

"It's true" she muttered solemnly

"What's true Muppet? That it's a lie?"

"No...it's true" Ginny repeated again "I am changing houses..._Xylia Mantagora_"

The Fat Lady looked at Ginny as though she was looking at a small child who stole a bar of chocolate from Honeydukes, but didn't really realize it was wrong at the time. She was utterly speechless, instead, she swung on her hinges and Ginny entered the Common Room.

Seeing as it was late, it was empty. Ginny sat down on the couch in front of a dying fire in the fire grate. She went deep into thought, maybe this was all a bad dream and she would wake up in a few hours time to realize that she hadn't even started her 6th year yet. Maybe she would be in her bed at The Burrow and in a few hours time Mrs. Weasley would be rapping loudly on the door screeching at her to get up and have some breakfast. How she longed for this just to be a bad dream.

She got up and walked over to the stairs for the Girl's dormitory, she walked for what seemed like hours until she reached the door, where she pulled it open and headed inside. She walked silently past other sleeping girls and headed towards her bed, how she longed to just change and go to sleep so she could wake up and realize none of this had happened. She closed her eyes and walked deftly to where her trunk was, she knew this room like the back of her palm, she kneeled down and attempted to open her trunk but for some strange reason, she was opening thin air. She opened her eyes frantically to see where her trunk had gone and she realized it was no where in sight, her bed had no sheets all her stuff was...gone.

Draco got up from beside the lake, his heart still hammering away, though now he could have sworn it already broke it two and was beyond repair. He began walking at a funeral march pace towards the castle, in complete silence. Not even the solace that could be obtained from Hogwarts was helping him from this sadness. He abruptly stopped moving and began kicking with wild fury at the ground, stopping when he saw a shallow hole from where he was kicking. He began walking again, ruffling his hair with his hands as he went and he soon finally entered the castle.

He walked down the deserted corridors, not particularly caring if he encountered Filch or Mrs. Norris. His hands were swinging idly at his sides, he was almost dragging himself down the corridors. When he reached the Slytherin Common Room finally, he found a sleeping Medusa.

"Nighttime wanderings, mischief too

I know what I shouldn't do

Sleeping portrait, let me in

So you won't know where I've been

Your slumber, I won't disturb

And my life you won't perturb

Pureblood Pride, yes, is mine

All us Slytherins and our kind"

He recited softly, and suddenly the portrait swung open on it's hinges, seamlessly and silently, leaving Medusa fast asleep. He made his way through the Common Room, ignoring Pansy who was still on the couch and walked down the small corridor that lead to his room. He entered his room and sat on the bed. How he wanted it to just stay nighttime forever. Even though it wasn't working now, the nighttime had such a calming effect, and if not now, maybe soon he would feel ok. He just wanted to be under the diamond stars and feel the cool breeze, not married...or without Ginny...

He quickly tried to get his thoughts off of Ginny. He thought of his Head Boy and Girl meeting tomorrow with Hermione Granger. How he hated Granger. Loathsome mudblood...

...But Ginny liked Granger... he thought to himself '...You mustn't be thinking of Ginny...' another voice shouted angrily

...That filthy little scum, Granger is... '...But she really can't be that bad if Ginny liked her...'

...BOY ARE YOU RETARDED?... that familiar voice shouted at him ...GET YOUR MIND OFF OF THAT MUGGLE LOVING TRASH...

"I can't" Draco finished muttering

Phoenix heard loud footsteps running out of the dormitory. She sat up groggily, looking around with bleary eyes. As they were focused, she began counting off the people. There were 7 people in this girl's dormitory, including herself.

'Joanne...Bianca...Winifred...Guinevere & Genevieve...' she began thinking to herself as her eyes flickered from sleeping girl to sleeping girl '...Ginny...'

Her eyes rested on Gin's bed. It was empty, no it was worse than empty...it was stripped of everything! No sheets! Nothing...

Phoenix jumped up out of her bed, tripping over her shoes, followed by her trunk and she finally made it over to Gin's bed. She blinked several times as her fingers ran down the folded mattress.

She looked around the room again, so as to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, her eyes rested on each and every bed.

"Joanne Rowling" She said aloud, as she walked up to her bed, peering into the curtains to make sure she was there.

"Bianca Ignatius" She said even louder, a few girls in the room stirring at her voice but soon drifting back into deep slumbers. She continued walking.

"Winifred Prewett" She spoke again, walking up to the bed of the sleeping girl, who was in fact Ginny's cousin.

"Guinevere Blackfire" Phoenix stuck her head through the curtains of the girl referred to as Guinevere. Guinevere looked up and let out a soft scream at seeing such a confused face watching her. But in a second, Phoenix's face was out of her curtains and peering into Guinevere's twin.

"Genevieve Blackfire" She said with her head inside, Genevieve jerked awake and looked at Phoenix through blurred eyes. Phoenix walked over to Gin's bed.

"Virginia Weasley" She muttered "Virginia Weasley answer me right now"

Now, all the other girls of the dormitory were up, sitting in their beds looking over at Gin's empty bed with faint interest.

"Oy...where's Ginny?" said a strong yorkshire accented girl who was earlier referred to as Winifred Prewett. She had pulled herself out of her bed, messy mousy brown curly hair was covering her face, which she soon brushed it out of.

"Go to bed" Phoenix muttered, rushing out of the room. She ran down the stairs and towards the boy's dormitories. She burst in, the door banging against the wall and boys stirring all over. She ran over to Ron's bed and shook him awake.

"Ron" She said in a frantic tone "Ron..."

"Phoenix..." Ron said groggily, pulling her into the bed "You came..." he began pulling off her shirt.

"Ron" Phoenix said again, prying herself away from him "Ginny's gone...She's gone Ron"

Ron suddenly jerked awake, pushing her off the bed so she landed on the floor with a loud thump and ran out of the room and headed towards the girls' dormitory. She began running up the stairs which suddenly melted into a continuos slide, leaving Ron slipping down and landing on the floor himself.

But back in the boys dormitories Phoenix was pulling herself off the ground and she made her way over to Harry's bed, where the Marauder's Map was clutched between his fingers. After several minutes of pulling the piece of parchment from his death grip on it, she had it in her hands and she was now wrestling with his other hand for his wand. Harry's wand and parchment in hand she began. She pointed the wand at the parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" She said audibly and suddenly the Hogwart's map bled its way onto the page.

"Point me to Ginny Weasley" And soon everywhere on the parchment was a blur, as though she were zooming through it and then slowly the movement ceased and a room was drawn. A room that was labeled 'Slytherin Girl's Dormitories'.

"There must be some mistake" She said angrily, looking at the room. There were 6 dots in the room, every one labeled.

They were stationary which meant they must have been sleeping.

'Clarissa Delisser' was the dot closest to the door followed by 'Gwendolyn Blackfire' who was Guinevere and Genevieve Blackfire's triplet, then she saw 'Beatrice Brocklehurst' who was Mandy Brocklehurst's little sister, then 'Aimée Regia' followed by 'Scarlett Turpin' and last, very still, she was definitely asleep. But why? Why was she asleep there? 'Virginia Weasley'

Simultaneously in time with previous scene

Ginny ran down the steps from the girl's dormitories and into the common room, her heart was hammering, she could have sworn she wasn't breathing, now the tears were streaming down her face, her chest was heaving. She ran up to the portrait door and swung it open, clambering out through it and running as fast as her legs would carry her down the corridor. Her calves were siezing up with pain, her ankles were hurting, beads of sweat formed on her forehead and began trickling down her face in a futile attempt to cool her down. There seemed to be no Hogwarts' cool night air keeping her body temperature down now, even though the wind was beating against her face as she ran, she still felt as though she was in a steaming inescapable sauna.

Ginny knew exactly where she was running to, she didn't need her eyes to see, so they were closed. Not like it would have made a difference, they were closed because as her eyelids uncovered her eyes, all the colours in the dimly lit corridors were bleeding to red, she couldn't see anything, just that blood red. The smell of blood was filling her nose, she didn't know whether she was just imagining it or if in all this frenzy she had burst open and began spilling blood everywhere without noticing. Either way, she didn't care.

The wind was knocked out of her, her face was now dry because every time a tear decided to chance it and slide down her face, the rushing winds would attack, blowing it into the dark oblivion.

Her sides were splitting open in pain as she abruptly stopped moving, swaying on the spot for a few moments, almost paralyzed in pain. Then she stood upright, she opened her eyes briefly, the portrait of the vine covered medusa in front of her, snoozing with her snakes on a rock.

She silently sniffed, a single tear falling down her face and as it finally hit the floor, leaving the smallest trace of water and no sound, and Medusa gracefully awoke from her sleep, followed by her snakes.

"And what is this young redhead doing up this late at night?" she hissed

"Pureblood Pride" Ginny seethed, she walked up to the portrait and ran her fingers down one of the snakes

"So you're the one..." Medusa sang loudly "The Gryffindor who came to her senses and got into the right house"

"You could say that" Ginny muttered halfheartedly

Medusa swung open on her hinges, allowing Ginny her view of the Common Room. Ginny looked in, taking small baby steps in, sneaking around corners, peering onto the couch where she saw a very busy Pansy Parkinson with someone. Guy or girl, she couldn't tell.

She began walking with those baby steps, tears were in her eyes as she thought of Draco, as she stepped past the corridor that lead to his private room. After minutes of looking she found the girls dormitory, sneaking in and checking the rooms until she found her empty four poster bed. Her green and silver sheets, she slipped under the covers and closed the curtains around her bed, placing a strong silencing charm around them.

Then abruptly she belted out with a loud scream, the loudest she had ever screamed in her live, she felt her lungs sink as they ran out of air, but she kept on screaming, she could have sworn she was going blue. Then she slowly got softer and softer until the scream died out with a faint whisper.

She took a deep heaving breath and put her hand over her mouth as she sat cross legged under the sheets, she closed her eyes, trying to see him. Of course she saw him, why did she try? He was etched there, almost as though on the backs of her eyelids so when she closed her eyes she could see him. A smile came across her lips, he was smiling at her, she removed her hand and licked her lips and swore she could taste him.

She let out a laugh, he was blowing kisses at her, Ginny catching every one of them.

"Draco" She called out softly, but as she said his name, his face faded from her view, fading, fading, and fading until it was completely gone and all was black. Deep, dark, ominous, looming, black.

Ginny opened her eyes and began singing.

_I looked into your eyes_

_They told me plenty_

_I already knew_

_You never felt a thing_

_So soon forgotten all that you do_

_In more than words I_

_Tried to tell you_

_The more I tried I failed_

_I would not let myself believe_

_That you might stray_

_And I would stand by you_

_No matter what they'd say, I would have thought I'd be with you_

_Until my dying day_

_Until my dying day_

_I used to think my life_

_Was often empty_

_A lonely space to fill_

_You hurt me more than_

_I ever would have imagined_

_You made my word stand still_

_And in that stillness_

_There was a freedom_

_I never felt before_

_I would not let myself believe_

_That you might stray_

_And I would stand by you_

_No matter what they'd say, I would have thought I'd be with you_

_Until my dying day_

_Until my dying day_

Ginny finished half smiling, half on the verge of retching. She changed houses for a man that didn't truly love her, wasn't it he who said he loved her first? Surely she wouldn't have told him she loved him back had she known he was not genuine. Of course, Ginny was genuine. She did truly love him, with all her heart. And she hadn't ever really doubted that he loved her also, Ginny supposed, that deep down inside her she felt like they were destined to be together, forever.

"How bloody stupid was I" She muttered

She was so deep in thought about him. And finally, after deliberating heavily with herself about becoming a stalker, she resolved within herself, she didn't need him. Yes she had said that hours before, and she ended up breaking down in tears, but now, she truly meant it. She was trying to erase every thought of him, of Draco.

He could go on now and live out his life with his dark queen, Ginny-free. By near dawn's light she was finished, and she was smiling, laughing almost. She sunk into the bed, her head on the soft Slytherin pillows.

'Slytherin' Ginny thought 'Hello, I'm Virginia Weasley of Slytherin...I'm Gin Weasley of Slytherin... Hogwarts? Oh yes! I'm in Slytherin there...Oh, you too?'

She chuckled to herself, falling asleep.

Draco was in his room, on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was probably at the lowest point in his life he realized, he felt as though he had taken the draught of the living death. He was deep in thought.

'Well, I have Mercedes' he thought to himself, then he felt like he should beat himself to death with something for saying that. Mercedes wasn't Virginia...she was beautiful girl, yes. But she still wasn't Ginny, she wasn't his Ginny. His hair was tousled on his head, his hands were under his head, his legs were crossed and his eyes were glued to the ceiling.

"My Ginny" he muttered to himself, "No...My Cedes...damnit it doesn't sound the same..."

He rolled over on his side, trying to push Ginny out of his mind, there was dead silence in his room until his bedroom door opened. He was ever so slightly hoping it was Ginny. When he sat up, he realized it was Mercedes.

She stepped in the room, nothing but a silk robe on. Bare legs were visible from between the slits. Her dead straight hair was flowing in a dark stream down her back, her blazing eyes so cool and calculating. Draco sat up and watched her as she stepped towards him on the bed, swaying her hips playfully. Soon she was sitting straddling him, Draco looking down as she began shrugging off her robe, realizing she was completely naked.

"Well Mister Malfoy, I've thought about the arrangement and it cant be that bad" she began as she tossed the robe off the bed, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt first, then sliding his pants off, followed closely by his boxers.

Her green eyes were staring deep into his so unreadable grey ones, eyes that were so shut, she was hoping for the door to open at least momentarily to let her in. His gaze met with hers for a few moments, and she finally saw the moodiness setting in, like grey thunderclouds rolling and tumbling in from every direction. He looked at her as though this was the first time he was seeing her.

"Hi" She said softly

"Hello" Draco replied, feeling almost guilty for the hardness between his legs, he felt guilty for feeling this good about someone other than Ginny.

Soon, soft wet lips met his own, lightly caressing them as the two kissed. She slipped her arms around his neck in such a lissome manner, so agile.

His tongue slipped into her mouth, that guilty feeling still looming over the pair, Mercedes not noticing it, and Draco feeling as though there was a giant elephant in the room with them.

Trying to ignore this feeling he deepened the kiss, keeping his eyes closed, almost trying to make it feel like Ginny. Draco entered her with ease, her lips parting from his momentarily, her head falling back. Hair tumbling down the small of her back, Draco ran his fingers through the silken threads, until his hands were on her hips, fingers pressing gently down on her, gentle and faintly passionate thrusts perfectly in sync.

Her soft fingers tips ran down his cheek bone, his skin tingling as they went down his neck. Her lips pressed against his own again, her face was so close to his he could feel her lashes fluttering against him.

Even as the ecstasy was rising in the room, a slow and steady pace was retained, her hips pressing against his own, their glowing bodies intertwined with each other on the bed, tangled in a mass of silk sheets.

Coming at virtually the same time, her head fell back and she let out the softest, low moan her body could muster. She came closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head in the crook of his neck, where she kissed him lightly. The two slowly lay down, Mercedes rolling off and lying beside him, and pulling on the silky covers. She lay on her side so she wasn't facing Draco, who moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her even closer, so their skins were touching. Her hands ran down his arm until she was holding the hand that was hugging her, she held it tight.

Draco buried his face in her strawberry smelling hair, closing his eyes and basking in the blissful silence, his chest gently rose and fell with her own, deep breaths sent in and out as they fell into a deep sleep.

Sunday morning came with icy vengeance in the Slytherin Dormitories. That was probably what Ginny would miss about the Gryffindor Tower the most, the beautiful sunrise, it definitely wasn't visible here in the dungeon levels of Hogwarts. Ginny was definitely awake now, even though she hadn't opened her eyes. She was enjoying the silence, the undisturbed silence. Yes, it seemed a bit odd because well, it was dead silence except for her own breathing. But then Ginny remembered the silencing charm she put around her bed, so all was ok...and she was enjoying it.

Eyes still closed, she sat up, running her hands down her shoulders and arms, half expecting bare skin, but receiving fabric because she fell asleep in her sweater. She then opened her eyes to see the faces of 6 girls peering into her bed. Their faces were awestruck, angry, confused, and groggy, as though they hadn't fully woken up yet but knew something was wrong when they looked around their dormitory to find a Gryffindor.

Ginny's eyes widened, her mouth formed an 'o' as she looked into the faces of these Slytherin 6th years...and Pansy...

"Finite Incantatem!" She shouted, after fumbling around for her wand. She looked at the faces of the Slytherin girls, all watching her every movement.

"Uh..." Ginny began, her stomach flipping over, familiar nauseous feelings came over her. "...G'morning?"

"What in fuck's name are you, a bloody Gryffindor, doing in our Common Room...oh I'll have you out for this Weasley" Gwendolyn Blackfire shouted, startling Ginny, Gwendolyn had pushed the curtains around the bed wide open, her cheeks were bright pink, wispy blonde shoulder length hair was ruffled, hanging tousled on her head, angry Lapis lazuli eyes with deepest blue and golden shining inclusions that twinkled like little stars were glaring angrily at her. Her eyes looked like those Lapis gemstones straight of the Arabian Nights tales.

"I'm not a Gryffindor" Ginny replied coolly, or as close to it as she could muster at the moment, she looked Gwendolyn in the eye, trying not to flinch.

"What are you on about" Clarissa piped in "I'm in your year you dolt, are you Gryffindors really that thick? I was there when you were sorted"

"...Well I was resorted..." Ginny retorted

"...Don't bloody lie to us" Pansy said, pushing her way to the front of the small crowd of girls, Pansy looked particularly more scary than usual, owing to her green mineral clay, firming mask on her face. The smell of the mask wafted towards Ginny, Ginny recognizing it as the same Swiss one Phoenix always used. Her stomach lurched, 'Oh Phoenix...' she thought solemnly about her friend, how she missed her already.

"I'm not lying..." Ginny muttered, pushing past them and going through her trunk and pulling out her new Slytherin robes...'New...' she thought, '...Who bought these, surely not my parents...oh Merlin...Snape'

A disgusted look came across her face, but she quickly disguised it, acting as though she was about to cough.

"The lot of your blood traitor family have been in Gryfinndor for centuries...the Weasleys and the Prewetts...who would let you into Slytherin?"

"The sorting hat..."

Every girl but Pansy gasped, she kept a very deadly and straight face. Her hands were on her hips, a large and fluffly green robe hanging over her, she rolled her eyes.

"Your lying...Wait till Snape-"

"Snape knows-"

"Then Dumbledore-"

"I went to Dumbledore myself-"

"You wont last here Weasley, wait till I tell Draco, he'll flip at hearing a weasel in here, he'll make sure you're out in a day..." Pansy said venomously, she looked around at the other six years for support, but none came

"So when did this epiphany happen Gin" Beatrice Brocklehurst said, taking a seat beside her on the bed, the most unusual fallow eyes of hers looking directly at Ginny "When did it finally occur to you that your house was filled with bloodtraitors and mudblood scum"

Ginny smiled feebly, the other 4 girls came and sat on the bed, rapidly shooting questions of her switching at her like a moving target at a shooting range.

Pansy stood there angrily for a few minutes then she opened her mouth to speak, her eyes were so deadly and hateful "You...you six, you have one chance of redemption...get off of that bed with that muggle loving shit faced pea brain Weasel and come on or I swear on Medusa you will live to regret this. Particularly you, Clarissa...Draco won't be pleased you are associating yourself with this...this Gryffindor...Come on now...and I wont tell him what you almost did"

Clarissa slowly got up from the bed and stood beside Pansy, her eyes went ice blue eyes went extremely cold.

"Well, Gryffindor" she began hatefully "...You wont find any friends worth having in this house, no matter how much you've seen that your house is just unfit...your still trash that came from it in the beginning. The rest of you, you'll be completely outcast if you hang around with _her_"

Aimée, Scarlett and Gwendolyn immediately got and went to stand beside Pansy and Clarissa. Simoutaneosly they crossed their arms.

"Beatrice...you were always the stubborn one" Pansy began rudely "Pretty soon you'll see it's not good to hang around with the Weasley riff raff, I can't believe your even considering it now-"

"I'm not considering it, I'm doing it" Beatrice retorted

Pansy continued as though she hadn't heard her "But soon you'll be slithering back, and purely out of my heart...and because I have the utter misfortune of having you as my cousin...I will let you come back when you realize. This weasel won't last long here, the snake will soon just eat her up and spit out her nasty bones. Soon she'll be running back too, to her gritty little Gryffindor bloodtraitor friends, who have been besmirching our beloved school for far too long. How I wish Tom Riddle had succeeded with you in your second year, that way, you'd be dead...and the mudbloods...and I'm sure Tom would have set the basilisk on the mugglelovers next, beautifully purging our school of all you unfit to learn, and once again, Lord Voldemort would have triumphed-"

"Pansy put a bloody cork in it, yes we all know you're a little death eater in training and you'll be joining them as soon as you graduate...but here's a little reality check...Hun..." Beatrice spat "...Voldemort's finished, give up...he's dead, gone, swish...splat...no one wants to hear you harp on about your allegiance to a dead guy"

Pansy went silent, her lips were pursed and she rolled her eyes "Cousin dearest, I have decided I have no more to say to you on this" she thrashed a finger lethally in Ginny's direction, Ginny, who had gone awfully silent "she's shit...and that's all there is to it...you'll get it soon enough. If you hang around too long, you'll only become shit yourself. Come on girls"

Pansy spun and began walking out of the dormitory, to go and tell the entire slytherin house of the new bloodtraitor in it, Ginny supposed. She signalled to Scarlett, Gwendolyn, Clarissa, and Aimée, to follow, they, of course, complying immediately.

Soon Beatrice and Ginny were left sitting alone on her bed, the two girls silent for a while. Ginny, not knowing what to say to this newfound 'friend' perhaps, this random stranger who stood up for her.

Ginny cleared her throat, and began fiddling with her thumbs, she could feel her eyes staring deep into her, Ginny felt this was a completely awkward silence, but the other girl, Beatrice was her name, Ginny thought, seemed quite fine with it. She seemed quite ok sitting here in this silence, watching Ginny's every move.

"Pansy's a right bitch" Ginny muttered, hoping to make some conversation she was sure that Beatrice could add to.

Beatrice looked away from Ginny and smiled "Yeah, that's my Pansy...she's been like that since I can remember, or it may have been when she started screwing Draco when she was 10...I dunno" she said laughing

Ginny smiled a genuine smile. There were a few more moments of silence, Ginny now enjoying it, she didn't seem to need to talk anymore, it was a comfortable friendly silence.

Beatrice extended a hand to Ginny's "Beatrice Brocklehurst, I'm Mandy Brocklehurst's little sister...you must know Mandy..."

Ginny took her hand and shook it lightly "Virginia Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny..."

"I know" she cut in

"Uh, Charlie, Bill, Percy" she muttered Percy with slight disgust "Ron, Fred and George's little sister, she said laughing

"Charlie, really? Charlie Weasley is your brother? I screw him whenever I go to Romania, that's where my parents are" she said without an ounce of shame

Ginny's cheeks suddenly tinged pink and she began profusely giggling, she brought her hand over her mouth, her eyes were aglow, her head shaking back and forth with laughter, her hair messily hanging around her head.

Ginny gave Beatrice a good long look, indeed she did look like the kind of girl she had always envisioned Charlie with. At a first look she gave off such an aura of virginity and innocence, but once you got to talking to her you realized how big of a fallacy that was.

She was a petite girl, short but not stocky, she had quite a nice figure actually. She was just generally cute. She had chin length dark brown hair, a band of freckles across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks, she had pale skin, not sickeningly pale, just English-its-raining-or-bleak-most-of-the-time-so-I-can't-get-a-tan pale. Her fallow eyes were the most striking feature about her, the pale brownish, reddish yellow eyes she had were so unusual. Ginny hadn't seen eyes like those before.

Yes, Ginny thought, I can see why Charlie would screw her.

"Why did you do that" Ginny blurted out

"Do what...Screw Charlie? Well you see-"

"Not that" Ginny breathed smiling "Why did you stand up for me, you had no reason to after all, you didn't know I was Charlie's sister, you had absolutely no reason-"

"Well you see" She began again, cutting Ginny off "I think you have potential, if you actually saw your house for what it truly was" Ginny kind of lurched a bit, Gryffindor wasn't a bad house, but she bit her tongue "And that takes a lot...I mean, I suppose it does show you still have bravery, but the sorting hat said you should be here too...so you can't be all bad"

"You must be the only Slytherin to ever make so much sense" Ginny said smiling at Beatrice "Yup...I could definitely get along with you..."

"Yeah, I think we could make a great pair"

The two smiled and the newfound friends spent the morning joking and laughing with each other, smiling and talking, making fools of themselves , singing and dancing, plotting ways to kill Pansy. Usual things that friends would do, Ginny feeling the complete happiest she had been since she left Gryffindor, left her old life, left her love and began embracing this new one with Beatrice.

Draco had been awake for a few hours now, he had looked at his watch, and seeing that his Head boy and girl meeting wasn't for a while, he lay there, clutching Mercedes who was still quite asleep.

Now, he silently got up, he was fully awake, he fumbled around the room, trying to keep as quiet as possible, so as not to wake his Slytherin Queen. He pulled on his pants, buckling them in front of his mirror, he pulled on an oxford shirt, buttoning it up, pulling on his shoes, whipping on his coat, doing all of this as though this is what he was programmed to do, as though this was his regular morning schedule.

I should get used to it, he thought to himself, this is the rest of your life, waking up to her milky skin touching yours, with your arm around her shoulder, you'll get up quietly so you won't wake her, get dressed, go to work, come home, go to bed. And do it all over again. And later, you'll be getting up quietly so you won't wake either her or the baby.

Draco...welcome the rest of your lives...embrace it.

Before he knew it, he was just standing in front of the mirror, he was fully ready, but he was just standing there. He shook himself out of this little stupor and left the room, heading out of the Common Room, ignoring a seemingly frantic Pansy who was signalling him to come over. He went down the corridors, in complete silence. And eventually he found himself in the Head boy and girl's quarters, sitting at the other head of a long table, with Hermione at the other end. Both in silence.

Hermione was staring so angrily at him, she wasn't sure she could keep quiet about Ginny disappearing, about Ginny and Draco's secret relationship...about it all. She tried biting her tongue, literally, all that happened was she ended up cutting her tongue. She tried tongue in cheek, literally, and found she had one bulging cheek that looked extremely odd. Nothing was working.

"Can we just get this over with" Draco breathed

"I know about you two" she blurted out without being able to restrain herself, she quickly clapped her hand over her mouth and looked away.

"About who" Draco said lazily

"What have you done with her" Hermione shouted, taking her hand off of her mouth and glaring angrily at him

"With who" Draco muttered, rolling his eyes

"Ginny Weasley! That's who! How bloody dare you!" Hermione screamed.

It was a good thing that there were silencing charms around the Head Boy's and Girl's Headquarters, or any passerby would have heard that.

"What did you say" Draco muttered through gritted teeth

"We all know!" she said frantically "Me, Ron, Harry, Phoenix...all of us!"

"There is not nor has there ever been a me and that weaselette" Draco retorted angrily

"We saw you! We saw you in the greenhouses...we saw you in the dungeons...Draco Malfoy we saw you!"

"You must have bloody well have been mistaken, I would never go near that scum"

"Where is she Malfoy!" Hermione said on the brink of tears "What did you do with Ginny! Where is she!"

"I have no bloody idea where that child is! I am not responsible for the welfare of poor vagrants!" Draco said in a venomous voice

"I swear Malfoy, if you did something to her...anything at all I will murder you myself"

"Have you checked all the garbage cans in the school? That thing is probably rooting through them looking for food..." he said smirking

Hermione got up and walked around to Draco's side of the table, pushing his chair out so he was sitting facing her.

"What...gonna give me a lap dance now Granger?" Draco grabbed her hair and thrust her face down to his groin "Bet you'd low to be sucking on that mudblood" he growled

Hermione yanked her hair from his grasp, and stood up, her eyes were filled with such a hatred no one in the school could have ever imagined. She raised her hand and slapped him sharply across the face, that followed by her spitting on him.

"Your bloody disgusting Malfoy, you disgust me" she spat

Hermione spun and turned to walked away, but she soon felt a hand on her wrist, and Draco spun her around to face him, letting go of her wrist and grabbing her hair again and pulling her face upwards so she was looking at him.

"You let go of me" She said disgusted, not even seemingly fearful

"Don't you dare lay your mudblood hands on me Granger, ever again...or I promise I will cut them off and display them on my mantle in my room"

Hermione used her free hand and soon Draco felt them connect with his groin as she began twisting them furiously. Draco immediately released her and fell to his knees, his mouth in an 'o', his breathing scarce and short breaths were taken.

"Draco Malfoy you couldn't pay me to put my mouth down there..." she began "Much less touch you again"

And with that last note, she spun on her heels and walked towards the door, thrusting it open and then slamming it sharply behind her, leaving Draco still startled, he had managed to crawl over to his chair again and was sitting in it, mouth still open and his breathing hard.

He couldn't believe all that had just happen, his head was spinning. Hermione spat on him, they all knew about what had been happening, Hermione had bloody damaged the prized jewels, they knew about him...him and Ginny, Ginny was gone somewhere and they thought he did it.

So Draco sat there, all these thoughts shooting through his head, his morning wasting away, not bothering to go and eat, just sitting there, alone, eyes set on the open window, watching the daylight pass by and soon the sky lighting up in flames at sunset and then dying down to the deepest and darkest black.


	5. My deepest apologies, this is not a chap...

8 Smiles 8 Hello to all those who have been reading my story 8 falters a bit 8 if you are a bit upset that there hasn't been any activity going on here you have every right to be! Just don't kill me! I'm so sorry! We had a hurricane down here in September, but that doesn't explain this long absence. I know exactly what's happening in the story but I'm finding it hard to put it on the screen, it might be because school started back so I have that dealing with. I write better when I have a minimum of about 4 hours of completely nothing to do, which only happens on holidays what with the constant homework I'm getting!

CXC is in less than 2 years (equivalent of GCSE up in England I believe) So the work is starting to pile up! I'm going to keep at it though, I'm awfully fond of this story now, maybe a bit too much. It might end up being my own demise! So I'm experiencing a bit of a writer's block with this story. But I'm in the process of correcting that as well as I have 3 other stories up on the drawing board!

For those of you who began reading 'the French fantasies' you may or may not have noticed that the story has been taken down. This is due to severe plot changes, a lot of backing and forthing! Hmm, that's not a word now is it?

But other than that I have 2 other stories that I've started.

Please find it in your hearts to forgive me if you've missed me! Which it's entirely possible that you have not!

Nb. Also, for those who are reading the Cassandra Claire- Draco trilogy (Draco Dormiens, Sinister, and Veritas) You will be pleased to know if you don't already, that Chapter 15 of Veritas is up! Also if you haven't best check it out, brilliant stories!

But back to me and the people angry at me for not writing more! Drop me a review of how you feel (Maybe I don't want that...hmm). Or if you have any ideas for 'Sex, Lies and the Marauder's Map' then feel free to email me at or at Because I'm always up for hearing what fans (If there are any fans out there!) think!

Love always, deepest apologies!

Try not to keep you waiting too long!

Sincerely,

Phoenix Manley, Author


	6. De Novo

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related topics; I do however own any characters that aren't familiar, and the plot.

Author's Note: Hello!!! It's me, Phoenix! You thought you could get rid of me but of course, ah you cannot! I'm finally, finally back; this is your present for the new moon tonight! It is absolutely wonderful to be here again, as the writer and not a reader! I've missed you all so much, thank you to all the wonderful reviewers, you've made this story worthwhile for me, and if it weren't for you I would have just stopped! But I need for you guys to know what's going to happen in the end so I had to keep going (No this is NOT the last chapter!)

Some things to let you know!

1. I put Mantagora instead of Mandragora, my deepest apologies!

2. Slytherin's normally have a wall instead of a tapestry at their Common Room Entrance but I gave them Medusa because I quite like her!

3. In reference to Tom Riddle I said Ginny's Second Year, and that blunder was supposed to be her first year!

I'm sure that there are a few more and please, if you wish for me to clarify anything just let me know! The song in this Chapter is by Sarah McLachlan called 'Fallen' I apologize for my grammar, I think I need more than one beta! Well this is Chapter 5, and I hope it's not a complete disappointment! This chapter was just really hard for me to get out, as all break ups are hard to deal with! Haha, so here it is, love you all loads ok? Please! Don't hate me for taking so long!

Chapter 5- De Novo

"_I want you" his voice said in a calm manner_

_Ginny smiled girlishly as she drew closer and kissed him, his soothing and soft lips capturing hers, sending tiny volts of electricity moving in waves through her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes closing, as she felt his icy fingertips creeping over the naked skin of her waist. A soft, uncontrollable moan was breathed against him, she felt tears forming in her eyes as she broke away from him._

"_What's wrong love? Don't you know that I want you? Don't you know that I've always wanted you?" His voice came again, Ginny felt his fingers run down her cheek, wiping away the tear that had been slowly running down it_

"_Don't you know that there is no one else like you? That there is no one else out there for me Ginny? You are my Raison d'être…Ginny without you I am nothing" Draco breathed at her, Ginny opened her eyes and looked at him. He was smiling at her, his saxe eyes gazing into her soul, his smooth, pale skin begging for her to touch it, his tousled blond hair pleading with her fingers to run through it, he was nothing short of amazing._

_She took her eyes away from him and looked at the room around, above her was the night sky, 2 large moons shining brightly down at her, the walls were dark stone, a large circular wooden door on the other side of the room. At this exact moment, the door swung open on its big squeaky hinges and Mercedes walked in._

Draco immediately released Ginny and spun around to look at who had entered the room, Ginny seeing his gaze connecting with the gaze of the milk white girl who was walking in such an agile manner towards them. Her dark onyx hair was swinging from side to side, the room entirely silent except for the gentle click of her shoes on the cold stone floor.

_Draco was walking towards her now, Ginny's hands immediately went onto his shoulder._

"_Where are you going?" she breathed solemnly to him_

_He didn't answer, merely looking at her as though he knew something she didn't. He chuckled slightly and shrugged her hand off as he continued walking towards Mercedes._

"_Where are you going!" Ginny called out loudly again, but Draco couldn't hear her now "Where are you going!"_

_She watched in frozen horror as his lips connected with the foreign girl's own, she watched paralyzed in pain as his fingers slipped around her waist underneath her shiny dark green robes. Yes, the tears were there once again, trickling down, staining those freckled porcelain cheeks._

_Draco spun to look at her, as she cried a bit harder. She saw concern drift onto his face as it contorted with sadness. He then suddenly let go of Mercedes, pushing her to the ground as he started running back towards Ginny. With every aching movement of his legs, he seemed further and further away from her, it felt as though hours…even days were passing and he still couldn't reach her. Ginny's gaze dropped to the floor in despair, he would never reach her. But his steps grew louder and faster and Ginny's eyes averted once again, he was getting closer, yes, he was getting bigger._

_Draco had finally reached her, he flung his arms tightly around her as Ginny cried into his robes. He released her and she felt the gentleness as he held onto her chin and made her look at him._

"_I love you Ginny" He said softly "Please tell me you know that…"_

"_I know you do" she sobbed_

"_I love you" he said a bit louder, his hands grabbed onto her shoulders tightly, making her jump slightly at his forcefulness "Ginny I do! I've always loved you! I have always loved you…I love you"_

_The words were echoing in her head as he said them over and over in a frantic manner, as though he knew something bad was about to happen and this was the last message she had to hear from him._

"_Virginia I love you!" He shouted fervently, repeating it over and over again_

"Ginny wake up! Ginny please wake up!" Beatrice was shouting fearfully, shaking her madly with the grip she had on her shoulders "Ginny what's wrong!"

Ginny's eyes flickered open as she gazed groggily around the room, where was he? She thought, where was Draco?

"Oh thank Merlin" Beatrice said loudly "What the fuck was that! You were shaking and crying, oh you were crying like it was the last bloody thing you would ever do on this earth!"

Ginny sighed loudly to herself, it was only a dream…how she had thought she had gotten rid of all her thoughts of him that night, and how wrong she was. She closed her eyes and thought of her dream, yes, he was telling her he loved her.

"Get a hold of yourself Virginia" Ginny shouted out loud "He doesn't!"

"Ginny?" Beatrice's voice came once again, it was filled with concern "Who doesn't? What's wrong?"

* * *

Draco was lying in his bed, Mercedes sleeping soundlessly beside him, he of course, couldn't sleep at all. Of course, it had been two weeks since Mercedes had first stepped in this room and he had grown used to awaking with her milky skin against his own, he had settled perfectly into the routine of the rest of his life.

He closed his eyes expecting the welcoming darkness but his eyes met another sight.

_She was playfully calling him closer, a small smile over her rosy lips as she ran through the fallen red and gold autumn leaves. Ginny was wearing a long flowing white dress as she danced across the leaf bed, making light crunching noises as her bare feet went. He took a long look at her face, how he missed that face, her freckles were sprinkled across her nose and cheeks as they always had been, her curly flaming hair was bouncing with mirth as it shrouded her perfect face. Her chocolate eyes were alive and dancing as they willed him to follow her._

_Her index finger mysteriously called him closer, as she giggled while she ran. Draco automatically began running towards her, the glances of her face that he got when she would look over her shoulder to see if he was still following her kept him going._

_He finally caught up and pounced on her, the two landing in the large piles of leaves as he had her pinned between them. He lowered his head to hers and his cheek ran across her own, how he had missed this, his lips then captured hers briefly._

_He looks down at her and she smiled, the corners of her lips curving up as she ran her fingers down his face._

"_You got me" She breathed playfully_

Draco's eyes immediately snapped open, and he huffed loudly, he had to stop it, he couldn't think of her anymore. They weren't together and besides, it was all too painful. He hadn't seen her since that night, his eyes always flickered over to the Gryffindor table where she would always sit, in hopes of getting a glimpse of her. But he didn't see her, where was she? Oh he hoped that what had happened that night didn't make her do anything…rash.

He saw the worried looks that the dream team had on, he saw the angry glares they would send his way, they thought he had done something to her.

How sick, he thought, making a retching noise, he would never hurt her…he loved her…

He banged his fist into the bed, digging his nails into it roughly 'Stop thinking like that' he told himself silently, the only person you love…is this naked angel lying beside you.

If there was one thing that constantly flickered into his head even before he opened his eyes in the morning, it was his love for Ginny, every time his fingers would run down Mercedes' soft skin all he could think about was how he wished it was his Ginny. How he thought life would never be the same again.

He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, his fingers creeping deftly around the bed until they met skin, his face turned to the side, looking at what he was touching. He saw his fingers running up the gentle curve of her waist.

Mercedes rolled over to face him, she smiled lightly, emerald eyes meeting saxe. Draco looked at her with interest, her straight onyx hair was suddenly gentle fiery curls, her emerald eyes were suddenly warm chocolate brown…suddenly she had a cute band of freckles going across her cheeks.

Without being able to restrain himself he moved over in the bed and kissed her long and hard, pressing his lips so forcefully yet so gently. It was such an untamed and natural kiss, he was moving on instinct, his hands ran through her tousled hair, cradling her head against his kiss. She was sitting up in front of him now, the room was filled with faint moans and rushed breaths.

"Ginny…" he breathed against her lips

Mercedes immediately broke away and looked at him quizzically "What did you call me?" she asked in a faintly confused manner

Then her chocolate brown eyes melted away in blazing emerald green that pierced through him, her fiery curls un-kinked themselves and the red deepened into dark black, that was falling limply over her naked frame.

For the first time in his life, Draco felt as though he was going crazy. "Mercedes" came flowing easily out of his mouth

"I could have sworn that-" she began in a defiant tone

But she was silence by his lips pressing themselves up against her once more.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Phoenix sat at the Gryffindor table, all silent. They had spent many a morning doing this lately, there was no need for words, for they all sat in the same wonderment, all sat with the same burning question. Where was Ginny?

It had been at least a week since Hermione's secret encounter with Draco in the meeting room, and she spent each day hoping to herself that his prized jewels were still burning from that encounter, she spent each day sending death glares at him whenever he passed in the corridors.

Ron was going out of his mind, he felt completely crazy, he had owled his parents, telling them how concerned he was about if she was ok, but they're reply was "She'll tell you in her own time". This completely infuriated him, how could she tell him in her own time if that evil ferret had murdered her!

Instinctively, Ron beat his fist hard into the table, greatly startling all the table's occupants at his forcefulness. Phoenix placed her hand gently on his own in a reassuring manner, Ginny had to be alright, she told herself defiantly. She didn't know how she would life if her best friend wasn't alright, if she had known that Draco Malfoy had indeed done something to her and she hadn't stopped it in time. She would die if she found that out.

Phoenix rested her head lightly on Ron's shoulder, taking up her hand and embracing him tightly, she felt his head fall limply on her own shoulder, and she ran her fingers through his messy dirty ginger hair.

"He's holding her captive in the Slytherin Dorms Nix…I just know it" Ron whispered "Gods when I get my hands on him, he'll be eating out of a straw…Nix I'll kill him"

Phoenix was at a loss of what to say "Ron…" was all she breathed

Harry had his head rested on the table, his eyes were closed but all knew he wasn't sleeping, and if you were to make any form of a remark about him thinking he was asleep you ended up in a full body bind lying in the infirmary.

He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny, what if she never knew that he loved her?

Flashback

"_Well hello professor!" Ginny said, suppressing a giggle_

_Harry merely stared at Ginny long and hard until she began to fidget under his gaze._

"_What?" She asked, pulling a piece of parchment to cover her face, Harry's stare was making her so uncomfortable, his eyes were wide and watchful, as if staring into her soul "Harry don't look at me like that!"_

_Harry tried his best to keep his cool and not draw her attention too much to his behaviour, but was failing terribly, he bit his tongue for a second then coldly spoke "Where were you last night"_

"_I fell asleep in the Lounge" Ginny replied coolly, looking him straight in the eye "Why"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow, his temper rising "Oh nothing" he said through gritted teeth. There was a moment's silence between the two, then Ginny spoke._

"_Harry, if you don't breath soon your going to pass out" Ginny looked at the rapidly purpling Harry._

_Harry took in a deep breath and spun on his heels and walked back up to the front of the class, leaving Ginny sitting there completely dumbfounded._

Once Harry was at the front of the class again, he looked at Ginny from the corner of his eye, he saw her confused and angry face as she talked to Phoenix, about him, he supposed. She was soon silenced, then a faraway look came across her face. He wondered was she was thinking about. He always wondered what she was thinking about, at least lately he did. But of course there was no real need for him to wonder, she had to have been thinking about Malfoy. How that angered him, how it made him hate her, but he couldn't hate her…she was perfect.

_There was no more time for thoughts of Hermione now, she was of no importance now, she wasn't interested anyway._

_Harry had not taken his eyes off of the fiery angel, her hair looked vaguely messy today, like she was rushing as she brushed it. But it didn't matter, he loved how the loose curls fell into her face as she looked down, shielding those warm chocolate eyes and small, utterly kissable lips._

_She was shaking her head now, those small lips muttering something, and he noticed her glance at him before she started scratching down her notes onto her parchment again._

_Harry closed his eyes briefly and cursed himself for letting those first 6 years of Hogwarts slip by him, cursing himself for not taking her on when she had liked him, how he wanted her to like him now. How he needed her to like him now._

End of Flashback

Harry banged his head on the desk lightly before resuming to his usual sleeping act.

* * *

Ginny sat up, the four poster creaking loudly, a tear running down her cheek, she said nothing to her concerned friend but began singing.

'Heaven bent to take my hand

And lead me through the fire,

Be the long awaited answer

To a long and painful fight,

Truth be told I tried my best,

But somewhere along the way

I got caught up in all there was to offer

But the cost was so much more than I could bear

Though I've tried

I've fallen

I have sunk so low

I've messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here

Tell me I told you so

We all begin out with good intent

When love is raw and young

We believe that we can change ourselves

The past can be undone

But we carry on our back the burden time always reveals

In the lonely light of morning

In the wound that would not heal

It's the bitter taste of losing everything

I've held so dear

I've fallen

I have sunk so low

I've messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here

Tell me I told you so

Heaven bent to take my hand

I've nowhere left to turn

I'm lost to those I thought were friends

To everyone I know

Oh they turn their heads embarrassed

Pretend that they don't see

That it's one missed step one slip before you know it

And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed

Though I try

I've fallen

I have sunk so low

I've messed up

Better I should know

So don't come round here

Tell me I told you so

Low…

I've messed up

Better I should know

Don't come round here

Tell me I told you so…'

She sunk down back into the bed, flopping onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Well…you certainly have quite a voice on you" Beatrice's voice came, "Ginny…are you ok?"

Ginny looked over at her friend at smiled faintly "I think I will be…"

* * *

Draco and Mercedes were walking up stairs and down corridors, both heading towards the great Hall. His hand was wrapped protectively around her shoulders, her head resting on his own as they sauntered through the castle together. All the mornings for the past week were spent quite like this, they would take their seats at the Slytherin table, Draco would secretly look at the Gryffindor table in search of Ginny but to no avail, he would receive several death glares from the dream team and continue with his breakfast.

A few minutes in, his best friend Blaise Zabini would traipse into the room with a different girl each day wrapped under his arm. Then, he would come and sit beside him and they would talk about the various events of the night of anything that tickled their fancy.

This is how life went.

Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table and took a seat with Mercedes at his side, they both took their usual seats, Crabbe and Goyle on either side of them.

"G'morning" Mercedes breathed at her fellow Slytherins

"Morning Cedes" Pansy replied, followed by faint murmurs of 'Morning' from various other, rather unimportant people

"And what a good morning it is" Draco muttered against her lips, before capturing them lightly, as her eyes closed he glanced quickly at the Gryffindor table where there seemed to be a permanent empty seat now.

The Dream Team with worried looks on their faces, looking pallid and rather sickly now. He had seem their health steadily decrease this past week.

"Innit just" Mercedes whispered at him before breaking away and looking at the various food items on the table, she gently picked up a blueberry breakfast muffin and some butter and began eating. Draco followed suit, picking up eggs, bacon, toast, and sausages and piling them all onto his plate.

* * *

Ginny had been in Slytherin for days now, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Phoenix must have been worried, undoubtedly they must have written to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and either they knew the whole story or were told to ask Ginny herself.

Ginny had not left her Slytherin dorm since she came in that night, it was now Thursday. She had not gone to classes, she had not gone to breakfast lunch or dinner. She just stayed in there, occasionally reading a schoolbook, singing, sleeping, eating food that Beatrice would bring down to her and other than that, nothing.

It was Thursday morning, or at least it must have been, Ginny thought. She sat up in her four-poster again and looked around the room, indeed it was morning. Most of her hateful dorm mates were stirring, rummaging through their trunks stupidly, glazed eyes and all. Beatrice was awake, fully dressed for the school day, sitting beside her on the bed and she began glaring at her, Ginny staring quite innocently back.

"Ginny you have to come out now…" Beatrice muttered "You have to go to class, are you going to stay in here forever…it's very UN-Slytherin I must admit…"

"Oh stop lecturing me…" Ginny said in a whining tone "…I just don't feel like-"

"Teachers are noticing you know…asking where Miss Weasley is…"

"Are you really going to make me go"

"Uh…let me think…yes" Beatrice crooned "You can make your grand Slytherin appearance at breakfast, it'll be brilliant. I can't wait to see the look those Gryffindor faces when they see you traipse in all decked in green!"

Ginny suppressed a snort with difficulty, yes, she thought, it would be funny when she saw their faces, saw their jaws drop and eyes pop, to hear their knives and forks clatter as they fell to the ground, to see them lose control of all motor skills and collapse into their plates. Or maybe see them think it was the sign of the apocalypse, seeing a Weasley in Slytherin, and watch them kill each other in fear of what evil they thought might be coming. Ok, well maybe not the last part, but all the same.

"Fine…" Ginny said, cracking a smile "I'll come…"

She got off of the bed and went to her trunk, sifting through clothes and books and pulling out her new Slytherin robes along with a black skirt and top. After hurrying out to the bathroom and coming back fully dressed to find Beatrice waiting on the bed. As she approached, she spun around smiling.

"How do I look" she exclaimed "No need to answer…I already know…exquisite…"

"Well I was going to answer cruelly evil but your owns good too" Beatrice joked

"Oh shut up…" Ginny answered "Shall we go then?" she asked

"Come on dearest!"

The two girls laughed and pushed their way out of the room, Ginny knocking into Pansy purposefully and causing her to spill hot wax from a candleall over herself. There was a loud shriek, but the two ignored it and went on.

They stepped into the Slytherin Common Room, a few Slytherins who were sitting on the couches chatting quite happily, stopped in dead silence filling the room as they saw Virginia Weasley walk past.

Blaise, who was one of the people on the couch immediately got up and walked towards Beatrice and Ginny, who were quickly clambering out of the portrait hole. He caught up with them when they were outside.

Beatrice turned and saw Blaise coming and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey Mister" she said loudly, grabbing Ginny's arm to make her stop also. Beatrice gave Blaise a long hard look.

"No kiss or anything?" Blaise muttered angrily, Ginny spun around at hearing a new voice and was face to face with a boy she had seen a few times but had never met. He was in his Slytherin Robes, a tall boy, with tousled brown hair and eyes to match, she saw him crack the most amazing smile.

Beatrice went up on her toes and made to kiss him lightly on the cheek, Blaise turning his head so his lips captured her own. She broke away and slapped him hard on the arm.

"Blaise!" Beatrice shrieked "What have I said about doing that!"

"Well you keep telling me about how awfully fun it is" He replied smirking "But onto more important matters…Care to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh…that…right" She said hastily "Blaise…Virginia Weasley" She paused and he gave her a greatly shocked look "And Ginny…this is the most whoring lad you will ever meet! Blaise Zabini"

"I beg to differ" Blaise muttered "I'm not a whore, I'm just in high demand" he said with his Slytherin smirk "Pleasure to meet you Miss Virginia…forgive me, but weren't you in another bloody house? Aren't you a Gryffindor?"

"Do these look like Gryffindor robes to you Blaise?" Ginny said rolling her eyes "That was my house…but obviously not any more"

"Ah, Trish, you've found yourself a feisty one…I've always loved the feisty little redheads, I think you and I will get along just fine" Blaise remarked, leaning down to Ginny's ear "Just fine" he breathed sneakily

"I think I agree" she replied in a sultry tone

Blaise leaned up and winked, he glanced over at Beatrice "So we're off to breakfast now eh?"

"Well Ginny and I were off to breakfast" she mused "But we can always make room for one more"

"That's what I thought you said"

* * *

Draco shook his wrist and brought it in front of him, looking at his watch.

'_Blaise should be stepping in her any minute now with a random slag on his arm_' he thought lazily to himself, taking a bite of his eggs. He looked up to the bewitched ceiling, watching the bright cerulean sky, with large fluffy iridium clouds gently blowing across it. A few owls swooped past,

'_delivering the post_' he then thought briefly.

His averted gaze came down onto all the various occupants of the Great Hall, and finding most of them rather uninteresting he looked at the door, awaiting the arrival of his best friend. Surely enough, Blaise came in,

'_Right on Sched-'_ Draco began thinking, but was cut off by his mind, that had ceased when he saw what random slag he had his arm so casually draped across their shoulder. None other than Virginia Weasley.

Some of the Great Hall's occupants were looking at the door now, some with looks of confusion, others with disdain and anger, some in awe, but all with wide eyes.

The whispers started up immediately, as Ginny walked in, Blaise with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, Beatrice on her other side.

'What's that Weasley doing?!' people whispered

'Isn't that…Ginny?' others breathed

'How could she?'

'Why would she?'

'Who let her!'

'…A disgrace…'

'…an outrage…'

Ginny could feel all eyes on her and her green robes, she felt her face growing hot at all the faint mutters she was hearing, she tried ignoring them, walking as though nothing were wrong to the Slytherin table, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end with people staring at her.

They arrived at the table and Blaise, who growled at Goyle to move, took a seat beside Draco, Beatrice going beside Blaise, she then growled at a random 3rd year to 'get their oversized arse out of the seat', and Ginny took a seat then took an awkward seat beside her friend.

"What the fuck is this Weasel doing over here Blaise" Draco growled loudly without thinking, he immediately regretted it but maintained his composure. He gave his best friend a long hard look with piercing metal eyes, his blonde hair hanging tousled on his head.

"Hello Virginia" Mercedes said, leaning back behind Draco, Ginny leaned back also and mustered a faint smile to the girl who had ruined her life

"Hallo Mercedes" she breathed

Draco glared at his friend, but in his mind, thoughts were zooming past faster than a firebolt, all the information climbing into his brain, but his brain was not able to process all of it.

_"Draco I have something to tell you"_

His brain immediately froze, and the phrase 'Draco I have something to tell you' was repeated in her soft voice over and over until he wanted to beat it out of his skull. That was what she had wanted to tell him that night.

_Draco,_

_Meet me under the tree, by the lake right now. It's important._

_Love,_

_Gin_

He recognized the cute small handwriting of Virginia Weasley, and his heart clenched a bit as he read the letter.

_"Meet me under the tree, by the lake right now. It's important." He read aloud "What in fucks name is so important I must meet her now…" he added, throwing down the letter._

Draco could hear Blaise talking in the background but truthfully he wasn't listening…

"…_Does this make you my Slytherin Queen?" he breathed_

_Ginny stopped kissing him and smiled, she brought her lips up to his ear "I could be…if I changed houses…"_

"…_You can't change houses…"_

"_Lisa Turpin did…she went from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor"_

"_But that was at the end of her first year…"_

"_I don't see why they couldn't do it now…"_

"…_You don't really want to be in Slytherin…"_

"…_Yes I do Draco…"_

"_You wouldn't have if you weren't with me…"_

"…_Yes…I've been thinking about it since my 3rd year…" she kissed him down his neck once again "Do you not want me in your house or something? What are you hiding"_

"_I'm not hiding anything…I just didn't think you really wanted to be in Slytherin…I didn't want to force you to do anything you don't particularly want to do…"_

"_Well I want to do it…"_

"…_Then we can try…"_

Draco could feel his face getting hot, he could feel it getting flushed, he could feel pink creeping up onto his cheeks, he could feel his temperature rising, his anger rising, his pain rising. He could feel his breath getting short and ragged, he could feel his fists clenching, his nails digging into the palms of his hands, he could feel them cutting into his skin.

_Why did you do it Ginny… _he thought angrily to himself

Ron had come up to the table now, with Harry, Phoenix and Hermione following him with long strides, it was Ron's loud, booming, angered voice that shook him from his stupor.

"Ginny what in fuck's name are you doing!" Ron shouted, Ginny felt her ear drums burst, his voice was so loud, she could hear it reverberating off of the walls "I've been worried about you! We've all been fucking worried about you! We thought you had died!"

Ginny wasn't reacting fast enough for Ron, his shouting was clouding her mind, his words were colossal and hung in the air all around her, it was crowding her thinking space.

"Ginny answer me! Get up! Are you under the Imperius charm or something? Ginny why are you in Slytherin!" Ron was shouting at the top of his lungs. Ginny sat there looking completely retarded, her mouth was hanging open and she kept making confused rasping noises, she shook her head lightly, her eyes squinting, she still wasn't reacting fast enough.

She turned away from Ron and faced the table, putting her elbows on it and closing her eyes. She saw Ron, Harry, Hermione and Phoenix there, they were all shouting and shrieking at her

"Ginny have you gone ballistic?"

"Ginny are you insane?"

"Ginny what have you done!"

"Ginny come back with us!"

Suddenly Ginny stood up and looked at them through angry eyes

"Stop!" She screamed, this row had the entire Great Hall, teachers and students alike completely in rapture at the high power at which they were fighting

"No" Harry growled, grabbing her wrist tightly "You're coming back to Gryffindor where you belong Ginny, you're not thinking clearly"

Blaise Grabbed Harry's hand and yanked it off of her "Don't touch her" he muttered

"Harry I'm a big girl and I can handle myself! I know what I'm doing!"

"What are you doing then Ginny! What!" Harry shouted

"I was just about to sit to a peaceful breakfast with my house" she began "when all of you came and decided to interrupt!"

"Slytherin isn't your house Ginny…" Hermione said in a squeaky voice "You're in Gryffindor…" he breathed feebly "Don't you remember? Don't you remember us?"

"Of course I remember you all" she said in a disdainful manner "I'm not stupid Granger"

Hermione was taken aback at Ginny's harsh tone

"Then what's wrong with you!" Phoenix exclaimed "You've left us…for this? Ginny you've left me for this?"

Ginny's eyes softened at the sight of her best friend who looked quite hurt and upset "Oh Nix…" she whispered

"Well I have some choice word for you Virginia Raelin Weasley" She began, Ginny was dreading what Phoenix was going to say, she had never, never intended for this to affect Nix, why did she have to have fallen for some stupid crush! "You may think that you've gotten rid of me…and I don't know why you wanted to do that" she went on "But Ginny I'm your best friend and if you sit here then I sit here with you…Move the fuck out of my way" she finished, growling at the same 3rd year Beatrice had growled at, the girl complied willingly and Phoenix took a seat.

"Phoenix don't honestly tell me your staying with this…traitor?" Ron spat, sending a nasty look at his sister

Draco was watching all of this intently, his heart growing heavier and heavier as he watched, Ginny loved him, she had loved him so much that she had changed houses for him…he knew that she had done it for _him_…

"Ronald it is apparent you have no bloody decency and yes I am staying with this so called traitor because she's my best friend, and I would have thought that seeing she is your youngest and only sister you would be doing this too!" Phoenix said angrily to him, her hazel eyes cold

"Not when she decides to go into Slytherin I won't" Ron seethed "SO this is how you wish for it to be Virginia? You make me sick" he spat, turning away and walking back over to the Gryffindor table, tossing himself into his seat, sending death glares at anyone who even glanced in his direction.

"I can assure you the feeling is mutual Ronald!" Ginny shouted across the hall, she turned her gaze onto Hermione, who was watching helplessly, tears rolling down her cheeks "Mione…" Ginny breathed "Mione tell me your not following my git of a brother…"

"Sorry Ginny…" she whispered, walking back over to the Gryffindor table and taking a seat beside Ron

"At least now I know where your loyalty lies" Ginny said to her as she went "Well Harry I don't even need to ask you" she said rolling her eyes, she brushed strands of her fiery hair out of her face and looked at him with a long hard stare "Go…you would never, have never, and will never choose me over Ron…I learnt that a very long time ago"

Harry's piercing green eyes cut through her, and for the first in a long time, Ginny was disappointed in Harry, she half hoped that he would make a stand and stay with her, but of course that was a stupid thought, she realized as she saw him slowly turn and making his way back over to the Gryffindor table and take a seat. Ginny sunk down onto the bench, and the entire Great Hall was silent.

"Uhm…settle down children" Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice came from the teacher's table, he glanced nervously around the quiet Great Hall.

Ginny looked down at her plate and shoveled food onto it, taking a bite of bacon, all of this, of course, done in the loud silence of the great hall. She could practically hear their thoughts, she could hear their jaws dropping and eyes popping, she could almost see them losing control of their motor skills actually.

Someone coughed loudly and then, in hushed tones, the students began buzzing about the morning's events.

Mercedes opened her eyes wide and looked down at her half eaten muffin "Well that was certainly odd, wasn't it Dray" she breathed

Draco was silent, he didn't reply, he couldn't will himself to reply, for the first time in his life, he felt horribly responsible for something. And this wasn't broken china or lost galleons, this was something quite large that he had looming over him at the moment.

He shook thoughts of remorse and responsibility out of his head and looked over at his fiancée "I agree" he muttered "Quite odd…That Weasley should just…go back to where she came from, she isn't wanted here"

"Au Contraire…Beatrice and Blaise seem to like her, and I quite like her too I must admit, though I met her a bit before this" Mercedes said

"You did" he choked out

"Yup…up in the Astronomy tower, I think she was waiting to meet someone later or something…she has quite a voice, and Dray, you must admit…finding a Gryffindor who has enough sense to change houses says a great deal about their character. And I think that she has just said loads about hers" Mercedes finished, she sent a smile to Draco, before attacking her muffin once again

"Yes…loads" Draco agreed softly

* * *

Ginny had gone through her day's classes quickly, so fast that it was almost all a blur. She remembered feeling faintly sick in Potions, rather uncomfortable in Transfiguration under the sad, concerned eyes of Professor McGonagall, and depressed when the end of the day came and she looked out onto the Quidditch Pitch where the Gryffindors were training. She missed Quidditch already.

By the end of the day she just wanted to curl up under the sheets in her four poster and go to sleep, and preferably not wake up until her entire Hogwarts' schooling was over. Of course, she was not allowed to do this, as she settled under the sheets and pulled them above her head preparing for a good long cry, the dormitory room door opened and Blaise and Beatrice waltzed in.

She brought her head up out of the sheets "How did Blaise get in here..." she muttered

"Well its this funny thing I've been able to do since I was little called walking through open doors, I've been told I'm quite the prodigy really" Blaise said smirking

"Not that…this is a girls dormitory…how did you get in here"

"Aren't the boys allowed in the dormitories in Gryffindor?" Beatrice asked

"Er…well no"

"Hmm…odd" Beatrice breathed "Who cares, Ginny, there's a party going on in the lounge tonight, and we're going…so up you get"

"What do you mean up I get?" Ginny asked, "I'm not going anywhere…but to the land of undisturbed dreams"

"Up you get" Beatrice said more firmly, but she ended up laughing "C'mon Gin, after the rotten day you've had you need some time to release…trust me"

Ginny sighed in defeat as Blaise pulled her out of the bed and lifted her over his shoulder, he slapped her lightly on the butt "Ok fine I'm coming but you don't honestly expect me to go in my pajamas do you"

"Have a point" Blaise said, putting her down "No one likes a girl in pink pajamas that are too short…trust me, no one"

"Thank you for the words of encouragement" she breathed "I feel loved…really, I do"

"Of course you're loved Gin" Beatrice muttered absentmindedly

"Oh I most definitely love you" Blaise added smirking, he leaned down and kissed her, this kiss caught Ginny quite off guard. Hadn't she only met him today? But she found herself, without rhyme or reason, closing her eyes and opening her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in and massage her own gently.

Ginny suddenly broke away and looked at him, raising her eyebrows "Going to get ready now" she breathed at him, and without anything else she sifted through her trunk and pulled out clothes, running to the bathroom, changing, and running back.

* * *

They stepped into the Lounge that was already filled with many 6th and 7th years.

"I'll be back soon Gin" Beatrice said over music and without waiting for a reply she walked off into the crowd.

Ginny was then met by Blaise, who had gone to get drinks, he walked up to her and planted a steady kiss on her lips, his tongue slipping unbeknownst to her into her mouth and massaging against her own. She let out a low moan as he broke away.

"Hey Gin" he breathed, handing her an electric blue bottle

"Hey yourself" she answered with a playful smile on her face, she saw Blaise's eyes move down her figure and come up again with a lust-filled look in his eyes. Ginny was sporting a small denim skirt and a black top that was tied into a tight midriff just below her bust with Red writing on it.

Blaise leaned up against the wall and pulled Ginny closer to him, she felt both of his hands slide onto both cheeks of her butt as she came closer and closer and felt her body connect with him. She ground her pelvis against his groin and felt his hands clutch her a bit tighter.

Draco was at this party, he was sitting on one of the couches sipping lightly on demon wine with Mercedes rested in his lap. His eyes scanned the room and they met the site of Blaise and Ginny once again, they were up against a wall, his hands were on her butt.

'_How dare he'_ Draco growled in his thoughts _'How dare he kiss her, how dare he touch her, how dare he touch my Ginny'_

What was this? Draco Malfoy? Jealous?

He felt his fists clenching once again, his nails cutting into the same grooves of the unhealed cuts he had caused earlier on that same day. To prevent himself from doing some, how do you say…rash, he looked away from them and at Mercedes. She looked exquisite tonight, with her short black dress that hugged the gently swishing curve of her waist, he put down his drink and turned her face to face him, and with nothing more he captured her lips in a wild kiss, her hands immediately creeping around his neck.

Beatrice walked back over to where she had left Ginny, to find her at it with Blaise against a wall. She shook her head and tapped her on the shoulder. Ginny reluctantly broke away.

"What do you want" Blaise growled in a husky tone "Trish can you not see people are busy…"

"Blaise, do control your snake" Beatrice said rolling her eyes "Ginny I was actually getting someone to introduce you to"

"But she doesn't want to be introduced to anyone Trish…" Blaise spoke again

Ginny had wriggled herself out of Blaise's clutches and was looking at her friend.

"Please?" Beatrice said, giving her large puppy eyes

"Oh Gods…fine" Ginny breathed, she looked back at Blaise and mouthed 'I'm sorry' at him, Blaise rolling his eyes and looking away

"Yay" Beatrice cooed, sticking her tongue out at Blaise who was grudgingly muttering that she should go and fuck herself under his breath. Beatrice took no notice and took Ginny's arm in hand, pulling her off through the crowds until she was across the room in a part that was filled with smoke.

Beatrice finally released her friend when she had placed her in front of a boy who had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Ginny this is Phineas, Phineas this is Ginny" Beatrice said loudly, over the music "Gin, Phin is a seventh year Slytherin who loves guitar, cigarettes and sex" she said into Ginny's ear, she then moved over to Phineas "Phin, Gin is a sixth year Slytherin who loves singing, dancing, and is in desperate need of a screaming orgasm tonight"

Beatrice looked thoroughly pleased with herself, she pushed Ginny lightly a bit forward so she was closed to Phineas and she finally got a good look at him. He was tall, with long shaggy brown hair, distinct and sharp dark brown eyes with a long face.

"Make nice now" Beatrice said to them, before she walked off into the dancing crowd

Phineas raised his eyebrows at Ginny, who smiled faintly, he dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, not before letting out a ring of smoke.

"Phineas Brunswick" he said over the music, sticking his thin hand out to shake her own "You're Virginia Weasley Eh?"

Ginny took his hand and shook it lightly "That's me" she said loudly

"So how do you like it" he asked

"Um, I'm not quite sure what you mean" Ginny said confused "How do I like what?"

"How do you like your sex" Phineas said again, knowing his meaning must have been clearer now

Ginny raised both of her eye brows, she wondered what Beatrice had told Phineas about her "You're awfully forward aren't you" She said, trying to smile

"What can I say" he replied

She then wished that Beatrice had just left her alone with Blaise, she quite liked him. Or better yet, she was wishing that she hadn't even gone into Slytherin, or that Draco didn't have to marry Mercedes, or that she hadn't even started that relationship with him in the first place! Why couldn't she have just controlled herself that day on the train…

Flashback

_"What are you staring at" Ginny stated, trying to sound angry and completely failing, she was finding it impossible to hate this guy sitting in front of her. Of course he had made her first 5 years of Hogwarts a living hell, but she felt like she saw deeper into him, a side that no one else knew about, a Draco that actually cared about people and she desperately wanted to get to know that Draco._

"_You" Draco said simply, the trademark drawl of his leaving his voice. His blonde hair was hanging in his face, tousled and rugged, looks that both suited him perfectly._

_Ginny got up and leaned against the window, in the dying light outside her hair seemed as though it was on fire._

"_Well don't," She said, looking away from him._

_Draco got up and stood in front her of, she was pinned between him and the walls of the train. She turned her head and looked up at him, 90 of herself wanted him to just kiss her right then and there, she knew she wanted it, but the remaining 10 of herself was holding back and wanted to push him off._

_Draco saw that her eyes were filled with a faint longing, he knew that she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. He lowered his head to hers as he was taller and kissed her with a gentle and soft kiss. This completely surprised Ginny, it seemed so uncharacteristic of him, she knew he was holding back from her as she was doing with him._

_He licked her lips and gained an easy entry to her mouth, as she wanted this too, she wanted this with all of her very soul. The kiss between them was growing in intensity with every passing second, and Ginny found herself pushing him away and pulling him closer all at the same time. Finally after minutes of kissing Ginny found the will power to detach herself from him._

"_Draco we cant" she said, sitting down and not looking at him_

"_Why the fuck not" Draco replied angrily, sitting down also "I want you and you want me…what more is there to it"_

End of Flashback

'_What more is there to it?'_ Ginny thought miserably and angrily to herself _'lets think on that, You're in Slytherin…You're getting married…you will end up breaking my heart…the list goes on and on. Why hadn't I listened to the 10 that was telling her to push the bugger off!'_

Phineas was watching her warily now, she had been silent and was seemingly deep in thought. He coughed loudly, hoping to shake her from her stupor, but to no avail. He tapped her on the shoulder and that seemingly worked.

"Welcome back" he mused, smirking at him "You didn't answer"

"Oh…uh…sorry" Ginny breathed "What were you saying?"

"I was asking how you like your sex"

"Well…" Ginny began

Flashback

_Ginny sat Straddling Draco's waistline as she moaned his name loudly, she was now placing kisses all over his chest between thrusts. Both Draco and Ginny alike couldn't believe they were doing this with each other, if their families were to find out surely they would be disowned._

_Draco ran his hands down her stomach, her satin, milky white skin melted away at his touch. He looked at the beautiful creature in front of him that was his, she looked like an angel._

_Ginny lowered her head to his, and through loudly voiced screams she kissed his lips tenderly, locking them against her own. Yes she knew that she shouldn't be doing this, especially with her brother's enemy, but she couldn't help it. Ever since the beginning of this year, she knew she wanted him…and he wanted her._

_Ginny let out a loud scream of pleasure as she collapsed onto Draco's body, she lay there for a moment savoring every second of what she had just done and then she rolled off of him and lay panting on the bed._

_Draco looked up into the ceiling._

"_I love you," he said softly, turning onto his side and looking at her._

_Ginny was completely silent for a moment, was he for real? Draco Malfoy? Capable of loving someone other that himself?_

_Ginny bolted up and looked at him, her long red hair was hanging down her shoulders and covering most of her naked body. She stared at him for a minute._

_Draco began to wonder if he had said the wrong thing, he could have sworn that she had felt the same way, his face suddenly felt hot. His eyes rested on her face and she was smiling _

"_I love you too!" she shouted, leaning down and hugging him tight, she swung a leg over him and sat straddling him once again. She rested her head against his bare chest and kissed him lightly. He ran a hand through her hair, and held her close as she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep._

End of Flashback

'_Lets think on how I like my sex. I like it to be risky, with something like your family disowning you in the back of your mind. I like it evil, with someone who Is your brother's worth enemy. I like it passionate, screaming the name of the Dragon like it's the last thing you'll do on this earth. I like it… I like it when…I need it to be when…"_ Ginny was thinking to herself _'When the person loves you, and you love them back'_

Ginny sighed out loud, sure Phineas could get her disowned, but he wasn't her brother's worst enemy, in fact she had never heard her brother mention him once. Phineas and name of the Dragon just don't work, sure Phineas has to do with snakes but nothing directly leading to dragon. And lastly…love…

'HA!' Ginny laughed to herself 'He barely knows me…he could never love me…not like…not like Draco could'

Ginny shook herself from her stupor once again and looked at Phineas, she ran her finger down his jawbone and smiled coyly at him "Phin you're not my type" she said loudly "Sorry for the inconvenience" and with nothing more she turned and began stepping through the hot crowd, pushing her way past several people until she was on the other side of the room again.

"Gin what are you doing back so soon!" Beatrice asked, getting up off the wall she was leaning on and speaking to her friend

"Oh, he just wasn't working out…kept harping on about you" Ginny lied, Beatrice's eyes narrowed a bit

"Harping on about me?" she asked softly

"All the time…Beatrice this…Beatrice that, wasn't working for me" Ginny said

"Oh…" Beatrice began "I'll be right back" she finished, walking past Ginny and disappearing into the crowd.

Ginny looked around for Blaise but he had seemingly left the party, she sighed loudly, looking around some more, her eyes catching sight of Draco and Mercedes at it on the couch, leaving her with enough to get the hell out of there.

* * *

Ginny found herself curled up under the sheets of her four poster once again, she had pulled the curtains around her bed and placed a heating charm around them. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and it read 12:46.

"Well you've successfully survived your first real day as a Slytherin Ginny" she began softly "Congrats"

'**I bet this wasn't how you expected to feel' a small voice said in the back of her head 'it wasn't supposed to turn out like this was it'**

"No, no it wasn't" Ginny whispered

'**You were supposed to have Draco and no one was supposed to try and set you up with anyone named Phineas, you weren't supposed to be attracted to Blaise in any way, shape, or form' the voice said again**

"How did you guess" Ginny said solemnly

'**And it's not that Beatrice isn't great is it…she's lovely, but she just doesn't understand and she won't until you tell her which you will never do'**

"I can't…you understand though, don't you"

**'Of course I understand…'**

"Good, at least one person in the entire bloody school gets why I am the way I am…"

'**Ginny you are aware that I don't go to this school and I'm in fact the author of this story right?' the voice asked**

Ginny nodded and smiled a bit "Yeah, but having you is still reassuring"

'**But we can't do this too often, people will start thinking its odd that your talking to yourself and I decided that's not the image you're going for, you have enough on your plate as it is'**

"Right-oh…" Ginny began "Wait…if you're the author…all this bloody crap is your fault! Why would you do-" she went on muttering angrily

**'Your going to sleep now…night' the voice said quickly**

Ginny indeed felt her eyes closing, tiredness washing over her body "Night" was all she was able to muster while yawning, her eyelids slipped shut and with nothing more she fell asleep.

Here ends Chapter 5!

Love you all, keep reviewing, love to hear what you all think!

Phoenix Manley

_**Contra Veritas**_

_**Against Truth**_


	7. Aboard the Hogwarts' Express

Author's note: Hallo all, 'Tis I, Phoenix Manley, ever odd author of 'Sex, Lies and the Marauder's Map'! See you all didn't have to wait too long for this chapter did you! It because I didn't go to school so I decided…hey, why not get at least some work done! So in this chapter you'll see…heh heh, read to find out! I would like to apologise ahead of time for any grammatical mistakes there are in this chapter or other errors. My beta hasn't seen this chapter because, well she can't seeing as I probably won't see her for the next two weeks sadly! But alas, the show must go on! Well I love all of you, thank you to all of my reviewers, keep 'em coming cause that's what keeps me going! I love to know what you all think!

Disclaimer: I of course do not own Harry Potter or any other related entities. I'm not making a profit either, I'm poor as shit- I do own, however, the plot and characters such as Mercedes Romanov and her family, Beatrice Brocklehurst and Phoenix Herrera! So if you want them…which I can't possibly see why anyone would want them but hey, just putting this out there. Make sure you ask me first!

Well, onto the chapter, I hope you all like it, no this is not the last chapter for those of you who want to know!

Happy Reading!

Chapter 6

Her sixth year had drawn to a close, and Virginia Weasley had found herself clambering out of the feeble rays of sun that hit her freckle dusted skin, into the Hogwarts Express. The scarlet engine was steaming and the familiar noises of chattering girls and boys hit her ears. After stowing her trunk away, she went in search of her companions.

After several minutes of poking her head into various compartments, she found one with her friends, all sitting chatting quite happily to each other. There sat, Phoenix, Beatrice and Blaise. Ginny sidled in and took a seat beside Blaise.

She leaned over "Hi" she breathed against his lips, before pressing them against his lightly

"Hello" he whispered as his husky reply, in seconds she found herself straddling his waist, her fingers running through silky tousled brown hair.

"Well isn't someone glad to see me" she murmured into his ear, her fingers sneakily heading down his torso to his member

"He certainly is" he replied

Phoenix coughed loudly "Could you two…not…do that here?" she asked laughing

Ginny turned to face her friend and giggled "Oh all right" she answered softly, pulling herself off of Blaise's waist and returning to her seat.

"Hi Trish, Hi Nix" she said smiling at them, she pressed the back of her head into the headrest before closing her eyes, she pulled her legs up underneath her and rested her hands limply on her lap. She fiddled with her fingers awkwardly as her mind wandered off into long forgotten thoughts.

The years end had come so quickly, before Ginny knew it had been sitting in a compartment with Blaise, Beatrice and Phoenix talking quite happily to them. Ginny supposed Draco had been there the rest of this year, she supposed he was on this train now, she supposed he had played in the Quidditch matches she'd watched. But she had never seen him again since that day, that day in the Great Hall. Yes, he must have walked down those Hogwarts castle corridors past her a thousand times, he must have been sitting at the Slytherin table near her. But she could honestly say that she hadn't seen him again. It was like he had become invisible to her, this was the first time that he crossed her mind in months. Ginny faintly wondered if she too had become invisible, if he was supposing that she had watched him play in the final match or if she was gone, because he couldn't tell. She wandered if Mercedes had just taken her place fully, as his Slytherin Queen, as his love. When she thought about it, she had never seen Mercedes again either, she too Ginny must have walked down corridors past, but Ginny was sure that to Mercedes she wasn't invisible. Why would she be? Mercedes didn't know about Ginny, about measly Virginia Raelin Weasley of 6th year shagging the big bad Slytherin King, no, not unless Draco had told her, and even he wasn't that stupid.

Ginny was deep in a stupor now, sort of a sad stupor. She wanted to feel his hands touch her or his lips caress her or his breath down her neck. She faintly missed this, she felt faint guilt creep over her that she had forgotten her first love so easily. Perhaps she had never really forgotten him, perhaps she told herself that she forgot him to ease the pain she hid so well. She let out a long sigh, thinking of him brought back so many memories. So many memories of what she hid so well inside herself, how it felt with his body next to hers, how she wanted to carry his child…

She briefly wondered if Mercedes would be an exquisite mother, after all many people are betrothed so they can produce respectable heirs, heirs to the Malfoy fortune, or the Romanov fortune in this case, she supposed. She wondered if Draco would ever regret just leaving her that night, if it would haunt him forever, or if she had already been erased completely. Now a feeling completely washed over Ginny, it was relief, relief that she wouldn't have to let her parents know about her relationship with a Malfoy, which was possibly the biggest sin she could commit.

Yes, this year had been a long one, Ron had, only a few weeks ago breathed his first words to Ginny, when he saw her, his eyes had been filled with disgust, almost as though he knew something about the story that she didn't. Yes, Ron had only recently forgiven her, and not fully even. Harry was just as stubborn as Ron, unable to look at her, he couldn't restrain from making retching noises as she passed in the corridor, but as soon as she acknowledged him, he would flinch and walk away.

Flashback

_It was the final Quidditch Match, Slytherin versus Gryffindor of course. Ginny was watching from the bottom of the stands, standing by the pitch. She watched as madam hooch magicked the crate with the Quaffle, Bludgers and Snitch onto the pitch._

"_Can both teams make their way out onto the pitch" Madam Hooch's voice boomed over the loud noise of the crowds._

_Ginny watched as the doors to the changing rooms magically flung themselves open and the teams both went out onto the pitch. Ginny watched jealously as Dean Thomas walked out onto the pitch with the Gryffindor team. He had taken her place, how dare he take her place!_

_Her gaze fell on Ron, who was standing a few mere feet from her now, but there was no hope, Ron hated her, Harry hated her…they were disgusted by the very sight of her in the hallways._

_She was begging for Ron to even show one sign that he still held her as his sister, she watching him with sort of a desperate, depressed longing. _

_She was going to be reduced to tears when he turned around to face her and did something she hadn't seem him do to her in ages. He smiled…or half smiled at least._

_Ginny's heart soared as she grinned back. Without a word she raced towards him and flung her arms around him tightly_

"_Oh Ron" she breathed "I love you" she went on without being able to restrain herself_

_Ron awkwardly wrapped his arms around his baby sister, his tension releasing as his fingers ran through her silky hair_

"_Thanks Gin" he murmured_

"_Oh Merlin I love you…" she went on, hyperventilating_

_Lee Jordan's voice came from in the stands, Lee, coming back for every Quidditch Match, apparently he felt the school would be 'unable to survive without his excelled commentator skills'._

"_Ah, now Rival house Siblings Ron and Ginny Weasley, exchange a hug on the pitch before the match that promises to be heated" Lee said smiling_

"_Lee, why are you still here! Leave! And get a job!" McGonagall joked_

"_Oh very Funny Minerva" Lee Jordan cooed_

_McGonagall's face suddenly went stern, Lee immediately shutting up with a faint mutter of 'Sorry Professor'_

_Ginny had since let go of Ron and Harry was now standing in front of her, first looking at her angrily, but then his facial expressions softened a bit._

"_Hi Gin…" he muttered_

"_Harry…"_

End of Flashback

Strange indeed. Hermione was a lot more understanding after that day, even though their relationship was never the same again, at least she was able to act decent. Phoenix couldn't care less, she seemed more hurt that she wasn't clued in about it first, she too had a look that told Ginny she too knew more to the story, but her look wasn't disgust, it was pride, whatever she knew, she was proud of Ginny for doing it.

Ginny sighed loudly, the occupants of the compartment alerted by her sudden and prolonged silence.

"Gin…you ok?" Phoenix asked concernedly

"Huh?" Ginny muttered absentmindedly, shaking out of her stupor, opening her eyes and her gaze now on her three friends

"Are… you… ok" Phoenix asked more slowly

"Oh…yes, yes, I'm fine…" Ginny replied

The three gave her an odd look, but took this as an acceptable answer, going back to their conversation, leaving Ginny to sink deep into thought again.

She closed her eyes once again, the picture of Draco that used to be so deeply etched in her mind that she thought time could never erase had faded, faded so much that there wasn't even an impression of where it used to be, it was no where in sight. Now she just saw darkness, not bad darkness, just darkness, the darkness normal people see when they shut their eyes. This darkness was almost soothing, so bleak and calm. Ginny let out a long breath and opened her eyes, her gaze heading to out the window. They must have been near Kings Cross Station now, they had been traveling for hours.

They were traveling past wild moors now, with cows and horses grazing, they were nothing more than tiny specks at the rate the train was moving.

Ginny looked around the compartment. Her eyes rested on Phoenix, she was smiling, her small lips were curved up at the corners, her teeth visible, she truly had a smile that lit up the room. Her now shoulder length honey brown hair bounced as she laughed, her head falling back as she clapped her palms onto her legs.

Flashback

_Ginny found herself back into a corner, she was on the verge of tears, she bit her lips roughly as she stared up at them. Young, first year Virginia Weasley was cornered by about 5 boys of the fifth year Slytherin. One moved forward, his green eyes alive with malicious intent as he flipped her skirt up._

_They all barked with laughter, throwing their heads back as they howled loudly, as Ginny, still fighting back tears pushed it hastily back down._

"_Leave me alone" she choked out, a tear running down her cheek, her chest was heaving now, her shoulders started shaking as she cried even harder "Leave me alone" she choked again_

"_Aw is the little first year scared of the big bad Slytherins?" One said loudly, the others howled with laughter again, baring their teeth like snake's fangs._

"_Leave her the fuck alone!" another voice came, it was a girl's voice this time though, she pushed her way past them and stood in front of Ginny. Ginny looked at her through half closed eyes._

_She had a brown bob, with a black bandeau. She was standing there with her hands planted haughtily on her hips and she was tapping one foot lightly on the cold stone._

_The fifth years looked quizzically down at her, suppressing with great difficulty, more laughter at this girl._

"_Yes boys, I know I'm ravishing but please…take a picture, it'll last longer" her high pitched voice said_

_One of the boys began advancing on her, in an attempt, Ginny had supposed, to flip her skirt up too. But the girl just raised her wand hand, a short pretty wand with manicured fingers wrapped around it_

"_Furnunculus!" she declared loudly, a stream of pink light flowed like fluid out of her wand, soaring at an alarming rate and hitting the one who had advanced on her square in the face._

_He was howling again, but this time it wasn't with laughter, it was in pain. He was clutching his face as a mass of large boils appeared on his face, they were growing larger and larger until he was almost unrecognizable._

_The others, including Ginny, were looking at the girl in shock._

"_Oh stop you're wailing" she said in her haughty, all-knowing tone "A bit of bubotuber pus should clear you right up! Now…who's next?" she asked devilishly, turning her wand on the boys again._

_Without a word, they all scattered, they started off running down the corridors, and the one who had been hit with the hex was still there, running in circles, clutching his face._

_The mystery girl had spun around and was facing Ginny, Ginny took a long hard look at her. She had a perfectly framed face, with small lips and big, wary eyes. She stuck out a hand and Ginny took it lightly, they shook._

"_Phoenix Guinevere Herrera" She declared smiling "And you are?"_

"_G…Virginia Raelin Weasley" Ginny mustered, watching her in awe "Er…thank you!"_

"_What are best friends for" She replied grinning._

_And from that day on, they were inseparable._

End of Flashback

Her gaze then landed on Beatrice, she was rolling her eyes in an attempt to hide embarrassment. That's what she always did when she was trying to hide her blushing, but surely enough, the pink blotches seeped up onto her freckled cheeks. Her fallow eyes averted to the ceiling as she started smiling.

Flashback

"_Beatrice…you were always the stubborn one" Pansy began rudely "Pretty soon you'll see it's not good to hang around with the Weasley riff raff, I can't believe your even considering it now-"_

"_I'm not considering it, I'm doing it" Beatrice retorted_

_Pansy continued as though she hadn't heard her "But soon you'll be slithering back, and purely out of my heart…and because I have the utter misfortune of having you as my cousin…I will let you come back when you realize. This weasel won't last long here, the snake will soon just eat her up and spit out her nasty bones. Soon she'll be running back too, to her gritty little Gryffindor bloodtraitor friends, who have been besmirching our beloved school for far too long. How I wish Tom Riddle had succeeded with you in your first year, that way, you'd be dead…and the mudbloods…and I'm sure Tom would have set the basilisk on the mugglelovers next. Beautifully purging our school of all you unfit to learn, and once again, Lord Voldemort would have triumphed-"_

"_Pansy put a bloody cork in it, yes we all know you're a little death eater in training and you'll be joining them as soon as you graduate…but here's a little reality check…Hun…" Beatrice spat. "…Voldemort's finished, give up…he's dead, gone, swish…splat…no one wants to hear you harp on about your allegiance to a dead guy."_

_Pansy went silent, her lips were pursed and she rolled her eyes "Cousin dearest, I have decided I have no more to say to you on this." She thrashed a finger lethally in Ginny's direction, Ginny, who had gone awfully silent "she's shit…and that's all there is to it…you'll get it soon enough. If you hang around too long, you'll only become shit yourself. Come on girls"_

_Pansy spun and began walking out of the dormitory, to go and tell the entire Slytherin house of the new blood traitor in it, Ginny supposed. She signaled to Scarlett, Gwendolyn, Clarissa, and Aimée, to follow, they, of course, complying immediately. Soon Beatrice and Ginny were left sitting alone on her bed, the two girls silent for a while. Ginny, not knowing what to say to this newfound 'friend' perhaps, this random stranger who stood up for her._

_Ginny cleared her throat, and began fiddling with her thumbs, she could feel her eyes staring deep into her, Ginny felt this was a completely awkward silence, but the other girl, Beatrice was her name, Ginny thought, seemed quite fine with it. She seemed quite ok sitting here in this silence, watching Ginny's every move._

"_Pansy's a right bitch" Ginny muttered, hoping to make some conversation she was sure that Beatrice could add to._

_Beatrice looked away from Ginny and smiled "Yeah, that's my Pansy…she's been like that since I can remember, or it may have been when she started screwing Draco when she was 10…I dunno" she said laughing_

_Ginny smiled a genuine smile. There were a few more moments of silence, Ginny now enjoying it, she didn't seem to need to talk anymore, it was a comfortable friendly silence._

_Beatrice extended a hand to Ginny's "Beatrice Brocklehurst, I'm Mandy Brocklehurst's little sister…you must know Mandy…"_

_Ginny took her hand and shook it lightly "Virginia Weasley, but everyone calls me Ginny…"_

"_I know" she cut in_

"_Uh, Charlie, Bill, Percy" she muttered Percy with slight disgust "Ron, Fred and George's little sister, she said laughing_

"_Charlie, really? Charlie Weasley is your brother? I screw him whenever I go to Romania, that's where my parents are" she said without an ounce of shame_

_Ginny's cheeks suddenly tinged pink and she began profusely giggling, she brought her hand over her mouth, her eyes were aglow, her head shaking back and forth with laughter, her hair messily hanging around her head._

_Ginny gave Beatrice a good long look, indeed she did look like the kind of girl she had always envisioned Charlie with. At a first look she gave off such an aura of virginity and innocence, but once you got to talking to her you realized how big of a fallacy that was. _

_She was a petite girl, short but not stocky, she had quite a nice figure actually. She was just generally cute. She had chin length dark brown hair, a band of freckles across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks, she had pale skin, not sickeningly pale, just English-its-raining-or-bleak-most-of-the-time-so-I-can't-get-a-tan pale. Her fallow eyes were the most striking feature about her, the pale brownish, reddish yellow eyes she had were so unusual. Ginny hadn't seen eyes like those before._

_Yes, Ginny thought, I can see why Charlie would screw her._

"_Why did you do that" Ginny blurted out_

"_Do what…Screw Charlie? Well you see-"_

"_Not that" Ginny breathed smiling "Why did you stand up for me, you had no reason to after all, you didn't know I was Charlie's sister, you had absolutely no reason-"_

"_Well you see" She began again, cutting Ginny off "I think you have potential, if you actually saw your house for what it truly was" Ginny kind of lurched a bit, Gryffindor wasn't a bad house, but she bit her tongue "And that takes a lot…I mean, I suppose it does show you still have bravery, but the sorting hat said you should be here too…so you can't be all bad"_

"_You must be the only Slytherin to ever make so much sense," Ginny said, smiling at Beatrice "Yup…I could definitely get along with you…"_

"_Yeah, I think we could make a great pair"_

End of Flashback

Ginny was watching Blaise now, lovely Blaise, he was nothing compared to Draco, but still, he was something. He was pointing at Beatrice now, his amazing smile was spread across his face, and his lips were forming words unknown to Ginny. But she found herself in rapture over them all the same.

Flashback

"_Oh God Yes" Ginny screamed loudly "Oh God Blaise…Yes"_

_Her hips pressed against his as she felt him moving inside her. She wrinkled her nose, her whole body quivered with ecstasy, she felt his hands holding onto her waist firmly as his thrusts grew more ardent._

_She normally kept her eyes closed, but this time she chanced opening them. She looked down at him to find him looking back up at her, he was biting his lips. She leaned down and kissed him lightly._

_Suddenly, she threw back her head as they both came, she wasn't expecting it, but there it was, the amazing feeling of blissful satisfaction. His thrusts slowed down and she soon found herself rolling off and lying beside him. She looked at him, to once again find that he was looking back at her._

"_Hi" she panted breathlessly_

"_Hey" he replied "I'm glad you're here" he went on_

_Ginny laughed "Of course you're glad I'm here, if I weren't you'd be spending tonight all by your lonesome" she exclaimed jovially_

"_No…that's not what I mean" he answered smiling "I mean, I'm glad that you're here…in Slytherin, with me"_

_Ginny felt the blushing creep up on her cheeks as they tinged pink "Well I'm glad I'm here in Slytherin with you too Blaise. I'm glad I met you, I think you're just what I need" she breathed at him, leaning over and kissing him before she lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling._

_Blaise was watching her, her lightly freckle dusted skin, her warm chocolate eyes, her small rosy lips. His eyes traveled down the naked figure that was lying so freely on his bed, the silk sheets draped so carelessly down her figure, not attempting to hide much from him._

_Her pale milk skin was glistening under the dying torchlight, and soon she was nothing more than a darkened silhouette._

"_You're amazing" he whispered to her, as he moved closer, wrapping his arms gently around her, he felt her fingers creep onto his skin "You're amazing and you're mine…" he went on softly_

_She nodded gently before breathing a subtle and light "Yes" to him_

End of Flashback

He was watching her now, his lips still forming words that Ginny did not know, but she finally picked out one she could recognize.

Gin… 

Ginny shook herself once more "Huh?" she breathed

"You hear that Gin?" Blaise exclaimed

"Er…hear what" she asked confusedly

"Trish is marrying your brother!" He went on

Ginny's head snapped over to face Beatrice and a impish grin played its way across her lips, her mouth dropped open "You…Your marrying Charlie!" she shouted

Beatrice rolled her eyes and bit her lips, the familiar blotches of pink creeping onto her cheeks again, she nodded as she started laughing

"When…what…why on Earth would you want to marry him!"

Phoenix clapped her palms onto her legs once again as she laughed loudly, her eyes were dancing with mirth.

Beatrice shrugged as she smiled at them "Cause I love him" she murmured faintly, her gaze connecting with her shoes "And he loves me"

Ginny jumped up and pounced on Beatrice "Oh Trish that's lovely!" she exclaimed, smothering her in a deathly tight hug. Outside she could feel the train slowing down to a gradual halt and as she looked out the window she could see the familiar structure that was Platform 9 and 3 quarters materializing in front of her eyes.

* * *

The train was coming to a halt and Draco found himself taking his and Mercedes' trunks out of their storage place and lugging them onto the Platform. Mercedes was following not to far behind him, flanked of course by Crabbe and Goyle. She daintily headed down the steps and with a soft click of her heels on the hard concrete she found herself on the platform. Draco had placed their trunks down and the both of them spotted their parents immediately.

Not too far away from them, Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy and Viktor & Elladora Romanov were standing talking in hushed tones to each other. Taking a few moments to eyes the platform with disgust.

Mercedes laced her fingers with Draco's own and the two sauntered over to their parents.

"Draco" Narcissa began softly, her platinum hair was tied in a tight bun, she leaned down and pecked her son lightly on the cheek "You, of course remember the Romanov's"

Draco looked over at Mercedes' parents, they looked like a surly bunch. Mercedes was being kissed by her mother now, a witch who was much like Narcissa in her mannerisms but completely different in her facial appearance. She was long and willowy, wispy brown hair traveled down to her shoulders, with a pointed face and small pursed lips. Her small beady, dark eyes traveled onto Draco and this made the corners of her mouth upturn as she smiled in approval. She moved over to him and kissed both of his cheeks lightly.

"Hello Draco" she breathed "It's been ages, Narcissa" she began and looked over at his mother as she smiled again "He has grown up so well"

"I could say the same for Mercedes" she replied, looking over at Mercedes and sighing happily, she too walked over and planted light kisses on her cheeks as she looked at her "Darling you look wonderful"

"Oh thank you Aunt Narcissa" Mercedes began smiling lightly, Narcissa nodded in approval.

Draco's gaze traveled onto Mercedes father, he was a fat man with many chins that wobbled as he spoke. He also had a large bushy mustache that covered most of his mouth, his eyes sunk into his purple face.

"Hello young Mister Malfoy" he said gruffly, his chins wobbled, this sickened Draco immensely

"Mister Romanov" Draco replied respectfully, preventing himself from retching

"You know this is such a perfect match, don't you find Lucius?" Elladora said airily, she turned her beady gaze on Lucius Malfoy, Draco had not yet said hello to his father, who was now watching him. He took this opportunity to nod in his direction and his father nodded back, mustering as much of a smile as he could.

"Yes I quite think so Ella, Mercedes and Draco will be a force to be reckoned with" he replied, clapping his hand on Viktor's back, he then looked at the now former Hogwarts' students "Well you two, we will be going back to the Manor in Wiltshire to finalize the Wedding Plans, and Mercedes, you and your family will be staying with us until the Wedding. I trust there are no objections to this?"

"Oh of course not!" Mercedes began, smiling sweetly "I would be honored to be a guest at your Manor"

Viktor let out a throaty, laugh as he smiled "Yes Lucius" he began, his chins wobbling, his face purpling even more as he laughed "We would of course be honored"

"Delightful" Lucius began "Well I have arranged a portkey and if the children will get their trunks, we can be off"

Draco nodded and sidled off to get their trunks that were still by the steaming scarlet engine. As he had gathered up their stuff, he took a last look at the Hogwarts' Express and none other than Virginia Weasley was clambering off, her fingers laced tightly with Blaise Zabini.

* * *

"Draco!" Blaise exclaimed, he let Ginny's hand go and walked over to his best friend "Mate are you leaving now?"

Draco found himself fumbling over his words, and Draco was never one to fumble over his words. His gaze was on Ginny Weasley, She had stepped off of the train now and she was looking at him also. She looked just how he had remembered her to look…perfect. He felt as though he hadn't seen her in ages.

Her perfect flaming curly red hair was tumbling down her shoulders, shrouding her perfect face. Her perfect chocolate eyes were staring into his own unblinkingly, her perfect porcelain skin with those perfect freckles was glittering in the sunlight. Her perfect rosy lips were perfectly pursed.

His eyes traveled down her perfect figure, her perfect fingers were wrapped around the handle of her trunk holding it up with much difficulty. It was too heavy for her. For a fleeting second Draco was planning on whisking it away from her to get rid of the burden, then kiss her long and hard, but all thoughts of that were slammed out of his mind when.

"Oh let me get that for you Gin" Blaise muttered softly, he then whisked her trunk from her, Draco saw her shoulders drop in relief as she looked away from him and at Blaise, she leaned in and kissed him lightly and Draco felt the blood rush from his body.

"Thank you" she breathed against his lips

"Anytime" Blaise replied, he looked back at Draco "Yeah so Dray, you're leaving now?"

"Oh erm, yes, I am…leaving with father, mother and the Romanovs"

"Ah but of course, a wedding to plan!" Blaise exclaimed, he used his free hand to clap his friend on the shoulder "You and Mercedes look perfect together mate, Gin darling tell him they look perfect together!"

Ginny felt the blood draining from her face, she could almost see her skin going pallid, she could feel her curls un-kinking themselves and hanging limply down the sides of her face, why would Blaise ask her to do that! How could he be so bloody insensitive!

The small voice in the back of her head was talking once again **'Gin dear, honestly, you know Blaise would never do that intentionally…he doesn't even know about you and Draco'**

Ginny shook herself lightly as she glanced over at Draco, he looked just as she had remembered, cool, calm, collected and hot.

"You and Mercedes look perfect together" she whispered, glancing into his unreadable saxe eyes, she quickly looked away

Draco was silent, how could she say such a thing! The only thing that could ever look good on him…was her.

'**And what'** a voice said in a snappy tone in his head **'…She doesn't say it and your secret gets out? Draco don't be stupid…it doesn't work for you'**

"I know Weasley, it's great innit" he drawled at her

"You've done so well considering you're a ferret and not even of this species" she said as her cool reply, she rolled her eyes and looked away, and there watching her, were Molly and Arthur Weasley.

She heard Draco saying something to Blaise but she wasn't remotely interested, and when she looked back, he was gone and in his place were Phoenix and Beatrice. Ginny looked at her parents and waved, smiling, she then looked back at her friends.

"It's going to be a long summer without you guys" She murmured softly

"Oh sod off…" Blaise retorted smiling "Don't go all mushy on us Gin…your so boring when your mushy"

Ginny let out a loud giggle, and she turned to Phoenix.

"Fine Blaise, I won't be mushy with you…but with Phoenix" She pulled her friend into a long hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek "I'm really going to miss you…"

"Oh me too Gin" Phoenix replied, pushing her off "But we'll be back at school in September and we can meet up over the summer"

"Brilliant…" Ginny replied "Tricia…" Ginny cooed, turning to Beatrice and hugging her

"Your not allowed to go mushy on me either…I'll cry…" Beatrice exclaimed jovially at her friend "…I suspect you'll be visiting me in Romania soon enough, what with…the wedding and all…" Beatrice flushed once again

Ginny shrieked loudly "Oh it's lovely Trish" she began sighing "I must help you plan!" she then turned and faced Blaise "My dear Blaizus"

"Yes sexiness" Blaise answered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, she then found herself kissing him long and hard, her tongue sliding into his mouth, massaging his own lightly. She broke away and smiled.

"Oh yes, I will definitely have to see you over the summer"

"Yes, yes you will" Ginny finished "Ok, well see you guys! Floo me!"

And with that last note, Ginny walked over to her waiting parents, her father clapping her on the back and mother flinging her arms around her, Ron and Harry muttering hi. Joining the crowd that was thronging towards the enchanted barrier, she walked away from her hectic 6th year and into summer, happiest she could have been. And together they slipped through, back through into the Muggle world.

* * *

That's the end of this Chappie, hope u liked! Please Review, i live for reviews!

Phoenix Manley, author

_Contra Veritas_

_Against Truth_


	8. Through Half Closed Eyes

Author's Note: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you are my inspiration! Now here is this chapter, it has actually no real importance to the plot, and is utterly stupid,but I did it anyway! Now the next chapter after this one…Ooh I can't wait till you read it, it is one of my favourites (Yes I have started it!). So here this chapter is! Oh I can tell that most people aren't very fond of Mercedes Romanov. But you must remember that you can't hate her because she doesn't know! Hate Draco! I know, that is actually a very unreasonable request! I apologize, but it's not Cedes' fault! This is an UN-beta-d chapter, because I am currently filming and haven't been able to see my beta!

Disclaimer: Must we? I don't own Harry Potter or any other related titles, I only own the plot and any unfamiliar characters, if you wish to use something you've found in my story, just ask!

**Chapter 7- Through Half Closed Eyes**

Draco Malfoy stood at the alter, looking down the isle with interest as his bride was making her way slowly down, arm in arm with her father. The thick veil obscured her face and the plumage of her dress was flowing freely behind her. The occasional flash of a camera would temporarily blind him, almost blind him mentally also. They would make him forget what he was doing and only when his vision was restored and he saw Mercedes waltzing slowly down the isle again would he realize…that he was getting married.

His eyes traveled down her figure, the tight, corseted bodice of her white dress, the pearly fabric glinting in the rays of summer sun and would once again go back to the thick veil covering her face. There was a flash from a camera leaving Draco temporarily blinded once again. He blinked in an attempt to speed up the process of his vision restoration, and there, staring back at him from his eyelids was someone he felt he had not seen in ages. Ginny Weasley. She was frowning at him, her chocolate eyes said and downcast, she was crying now, and he saw her small, nimble hands wipe the tears from her cheeks. Draco's eyes snapped open, the last thing he needed was to be thinking of her on his wedding day. As his eyes reopened he found that Mercedes was drawing close to him now, he inaudible steps were bringing her closer… and closer…to the rest of her life.

Mercedes was standing beside him now, her father was lifting the veil, finally revealing her face to Draco. She was nothing short of beautiful, her normally straight hair was held out of her face with pins and her tresses were tumbling down her shoulders in loose curls. There was a light blush on her milk pale cheeks, her rosy lips were upturned in a smile as she laid eyes on him.

Draco was wearing a black tuxedo, his tie was long and silver, with the tiny insignia of a serpent on the end. His face looked as at always did, amazing. His saxe eyes were studying her, his pointed face and sharp, distinguished features leaving him looking sharp as usual. He smiled at her, it was his crooked, disarming smile that made her forget the entire event that was going on.

Before either of them had realized, Viktor Romanov had handed Mercedes' hand over to Draco's own and they were standing, fingers laced, in front of an elderly looking wizard. In the background were the soft sobs of Elladora Romanov, and the faint clicking of reporters' cameras as they went off.

The wizard's shaky tone came now, as he began speaking, several other elder wizards and witches, walked up behind him, holding shining orbs in their hands and held them up to the heavens. "Is there any person who believes these two should not be bound together under the sacred star of Venus?" he asked the congregation of several hundred people.

Draco and Mercedes looked back at the crowd and everyone was silent, of course they were, who would dare try and mess up such a beautiful business proposition?

Near the front of the crowd Draco saw his best friend Blaise sitting. They made eye contact and Blaise mouthed a few words at Draco, which made him smile. Virginia wasn't with him, Draco had noticed this, of course she wasn't. Blaise wasn't stupid, he would never bring a Weasley to such an event. Draco then quickly looked back up at the wizard.

He was chanting now, ancient protection and binding spells in various old languages, he was sprinkling the couple with enchanted fairy dust and blessed water.

"Do you, Draco Marvolo Malfoy, take this witch to be your wife?" the wizard asked in his shaky tone

Draco looked over at Mercedes who was watching him intently. Draco then looked back up at the wizard who was holding a white gold ring in his wrinkled hands to give to Draco.

"I do," He said, taking the ring, the wizard placing another charm on it as Draco placed the ring around her finger.

"And do you, Mercedes Rhysenn Romanov, take this wizard to be your husband" he went on

Without much hesitation, Mercedes took the white gold band from the wizard's wrinkled hand, allowing it to be charmed one last time before she placed it around Draco's finger

"I do" she breathed

Ginny sat in the kitchen of the Burrow. She sat on an old, wooden stool, Phoenix sitting on another one beside her as they peeled potatoes with Molly Weasley. Ginny was chattering avidly to Phoenix, but she herself could hardly hear what she was saying of the loud talking to the Witch on the WWN.

Molly had turned the radio up so loud, preventing the girls from having a normal conversation, as she bustled around the kitchen, muttering absentmindedly to herself.

"Ginny dear throw the peelings in the garbage, for heavens sake don't just leave them out there!" Molly squealed at her daughter, who rolled her eyes and with a faint murmur of "Yes mum" got to throwing the peelings away.

She sat on the rickety stool once again and continued with her peeling of potatoes. Molly Weasley was still bustling around the kitchen, then she stopped suddenly.

"And the singing sorceress Celestina Warbeck's latest collaboration with the Weird Sisters is at number three for the fourth time" they heard the witch on the WWN say in a sing-song voice

"Oh Gin dear I need to pop out and just get a few things…there aren't nearly enough beets and we're running low on pickled peppers" Molly said loudly, pulling her apron from around her neck, she looked to her daughter "Alright Gin? You and Phoenix don't mind staying here for a bit? The boys should be back soon in any case"

"Don't worry Aunt Molly, we'll be fine" Phoenix replied reassuringly, smiling at Mrs. Weasley

"Yes mum, we'll be fine" Ginny went on

"Alright" Molly breathed confusedly as she looked around the kitchen for her bag, after several minutes of unsuccessfully searching, and finally a summoning charm, she was clutching a handbag with various odds and ends poking out. With a faint pop she disapparated.

Ginny and Phoenix were sitting in silence now, they had turned the volume of the radio down a bit but were quite enjoying the music that was now playing and decided not to turn it off completely.

"Ah yes, that was the latest Warbeck/ Weird Sisters collaboration…lovely wasn't it? Now for news at ten to the hour" the witch was saying, "WWN takes time now to acknowledge the merging of two wizarding superpowers, the Malfoy and Romanov families. This merge is as a result of today's summer wedding of last generation Malfoy and Romanov, Draco and Mercedes respectively"

Ginny's eyes snapped over to look at the radio, she was watching it dangerously, completely forgetting Phoenix's presence. Phoenix had heard all of this too, but instead of watching the radio, she was watching Ginny, watching her expressions.

"Both of these multi-galleon heirs come from old money, their blood lines dating back to the days of Merlin. The two, fresh graduates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were wed under the scepter of the respected Most Honorable Wizard Edouard Dommages today"

"Lovely couple aren't they Myra" A Wizard's voice came from the radio

"Quite so!" She went on "We will have more on that story later on, but back onto the countdown, at number three we have…"

Phoenix put her hand gently on Ginny's shoulder, causing her to shudder a bit as she turned shakily around to face her, not even bothering to mask whatever it was that she was feeling.

"Ginny, I know" Phoenix murmured

"Huh?" Ginny asked

"I know…about…" she paused briefly "you and Draco"

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat, her breathing went slightly irregular "I…I don't think I understand what your saying…me and ferret what?"

"Gin…" Phoenix said in a pleading tone "I know about how you were screwing Malfoy"

"I most certainly was not!" Ginny said in a hot tone, her temper flaring

"I saw it on the Marauders' Map…we all saw…"

"You all saw?" Ginny asked in a whisper

"All of us, Harry, Hermione and Ron…we all know"

"Well" Ginny began in a flustered and angry tone "The Map was lying then, because if you think that I was in anything with that ferret you are sadly mistaken! For one…he's not even human, for two, he's a Slytherin…three, He's Draco! And as you heard the Witch say, he's wed this whore Romanov under the scepter of some old person with a weird name!"

"You just called him Draco…" Phoenix went on uninterestedly

"I did not" Ginny breathed "I called him ferret"

"No you didn't, you said…three, He's Draco, I heard you and unless you are implying that I am deaf and retarded" she said, going on before Ginny's mouth even had time to drop open "Which I am not. Ginny, accept it. We know, and I, for one, I'm ok with it, but are you?"

"I" Ginny murmured, at a loss for words "I'm fine…Nix…you…you knew? And you're here with me anyway?" she whispered

"What are best friends for" Phoenix said smiling, pulling her friend into a long embrace

"To Draco and Mercedes Malfoy" Viktor said loudly in his gruff tone, he cleared his throat loudly as he held up his goblet to the ballroom full of elegantly dressed wizards and witches. His eyes looked to his side were Draco was standing with his wife, her head resting on his chest with her arms wrapped lazily around his waist.

"To the bride and groom" the crowd chanted, their goblets high in the air, then in a staggered fashion they began bringing down and taking long sips and gulps of their wine

Draco too was drinking from his goblet, the crowd was clapping now and soon he found himself and Mercedes walking into the crowd and thanking several people they had never seen in their lives for coming. They were walking up to Blaise now, who, when seeing them coming, raised his goblet

"To the bride and groom" he said, before taking a sip and placing the goblet on the table beside him.

"Thanks Blaise" Mercedes said smiling at him, she pulled him into a light hug. When she released him, Blaise turned to Draco and clapped him on the back

"Congrats mate, your married!" He said grinning

"That I am" Draco replied "That I am" he leaned over and kissed Mercedes lightly

"Isn't it sweet" A girl's voice came, it was vaguely familiar and annoying, of course, it was none other than, Pansy Parkinson "Congratulations darlings" she said, kissing Mercedes lightly on the cheeks and attempting to do so to Draco, who pushed her off.

"So this was your Slytherin Queen," she said

Mercedes blushed slightly while Draco gave Pansy a sideways glance before nodding "Yes" he breathed at her

"Lovely" She said smiling "This is just lovely, you two are the perfect couple"

Blaise nodded, picking up his goblet and taking a sip "Now Mercedes tonight is the night then eh? There will be some serious deflowering going on tonight!" He exclaimed heartily at the couple, smirking and laughing fiendishly like a small child

Mercedes leaned over and slapped him on the shoulder lightly, though she was smiling profusely also

"You could say that" Draco agreed with a smug look on his face. He looked around in through the crowd and caught sight of a long mane of red, he did a light double take. The girl was turning around now, she elegantly arched eyebrows and thick red lashes that adorned dark, brooding eyes, her small lips were curved into a smile.

"Philipa" Draco said loudly into the crowd, the girl's brooding eyes were on him now and she raised a hand and waved, she then began pushing past people and soon she found herself in front of Draco.

"Hi! Congrats…and you Mercedes" She added leaning over to Draco's new bride "How is my dearest cousin on his wedding night"

"Exquisite" Draco breathed at her, looking into the crowd once more, now he saw a girl with chin length dark brown hair, she was watching him through pale brownish, reddish yellow eyes. She rushed over to him now and flung her arms around him.

"Draco Malfoy" she whispered in his ear "Married…this is wonderful!" She then released him and turned to hug Mercedes.

"Beatrice" Mercedes murmured

She released her and smiled, it was more of a smirk and she was watching them with a smug expression, her nose wrinkled "Aww, Dray and Cedes…innit cute" she mused

After hearing this continuously all night, they had planned reactions now, smile and giggle and slap whoever said it lightly on the shoulder. How they both wished they could leave and start the honeymoon.

Ginny was lying in her double bed, fading red sheets that now had a more pinkish hue to them wrapped around her and Phoenix. She was staring out of the window that was opposite from the bed, it was thrown open and in the distance they could see light mist and fog rising from the hills as the sun cast a light glow on the room. Pale bands of gold were shining feebly through.

Ginny sat up, the old bed creaking dangerously, she then swung her legs over the side of the rickety dark wooden frame and placed her bare feet on the scrubbed wooden floor. She had done this so many a morning, since as long as she could remember

Flashback

_Ginny swung her legs over the side of the rickety dark wooden bed frame and placed her bare feet on the scrubbed wooden floor. Her arms flew into the air as she stretched, her mouth opened wide in a long yawn, she squinted and the world became blurry._

_She then ran her fingers over her face and rubbed her eyes lightly. Suddenly there was a loud rapping on the door._

"_Gin dear? Up you get!" Molly's voice came, she opened the door slowly, looking at her daughter who was watching her through groggy un-understanding eyes "You'll be off to Hogwarts' soon and If you don't get a head start we'll be late for the train!"_

_Ginny flopped back into the bed, ah yes, she thought, the Hogwarts' Express, soon she would be boarding it and she would be on her way to her sixth year of Magical Schooling at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_She closed her eyes, she was tired, slightly anxious of the year ahead, so many mysteries of what could and would happen were waiting! But at the moment she was rather enjoying the feeling of the soft bed…Hogwarts could wait!_

"_Up" Molly said gently "Up!" She then screeched in a jovial tone, stepping into the room and shaking her daughter on the shoulder, Ginny's reply was a mere grumble of 'goway'_

_Molly laughed lightly "Up Ginny"_

_Ginny then sat up again, pulling herself reluctantly from the bed and stepping across the room to the closet._

End of Flashback

So many things had happened since then, Ginny found herself thinking, so many things…

She stretched and opened her mouth wide, yawning. She found herself doing all the things she had done when she was smaller when she squinted her eyes and the world became blurry.

Ginny kept her face like this, her nose wrinkled, eyes half closed and her lips bunched up as she looked around the room. All the colours were merging and bleeding into each other until not much was distinguishable. She gingerly stood up and began walking around the room, crashing into things, her arms held out in front of her in a futile attempt to steer her direction. This was how she felt like she had been seeing the world all year, blurry. Undistinguishable. Through half closed eyes. She had been crashing and her arms hadn't been there to steer her in the right direction, they didn't even break her fall.

"Ginny…what in Merlin's name are you doing" Phoenix's confused voice came from the bed, she was watching her as though she were crazy

"Just walking" Ginny replied softly as she continued

"Any particular reason why you're walking like that?"

"No" Ginny replied "It's just something I always did when I was little"

Phoenix laughed lightly "Alright, when I was little I used to eat grass, but that's just me"

Ginny laughed and lost concentration, she stubbed her toe hard on the dresser and immediately stopped squinting "Ow" she breathed through laughs

Suddenly, the door opened and Ron stepped in

"Ronald get out of my room!" Ginny exclaimed, but he wasn't watching her, he was watching Phoenix who was watching him back with a stern look "What do you want!" Ginny shouted

He huffed and looked at the floor, digging the heel of his shoe into the wood "Nothing" he replied, backing out and closing the door loudly.

Phoenix was looking at the door in a strange sort of matter, Ginny was now watching her with a questioning look "He likes you"

"And I like him" Phoenix replied smoothly

"Then…"

"I'm taken" Phoenix answered

"Don't play with him Nix"

"I'm not" she replied hotly

Ginny rolled her eyes "Alright, Aright!" she walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it without warning, she closed her eyes, the rapidly growing heat of the sun hitting her features and warming her skin. She wrinkled her nose, the smell of sunlight tickling her senses as she fell promptly back asleep, taking all thoughts with her.

And here ends this chapter, stay tuned for the next! Review!

Love always, **Phoenix Manley, Author**

Contra Veritas 

**Against Truth**


	9. Afternoons and Coffee Spoons

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related titles. I am not doing this for a profit or any such thing. I right because it makes me happy! I do however own all characters that are unfamiliar excepting one character which belongs to a friend of mine, thank you! I refuse to say this character's name at the moment and I will tell you who my friend owns at the end of the chapter. I own the plot. My friend owns the title.

Author's Note: Hello all! Missed me? Haha, right! Well this is chapter 8, I quite enjoyed writing most of this chapter and I'm very fond of this story. I hope you all are enjoying it too! Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers, you rock! Well onto the chapter. Can I also stress that I would like all people to please **READ AUTHOR'S NOTES**! Because I don't know if this is true for all writers, but I most of the time put important information in my author's notes and if you would like to spare yourself some embarrassment by telling me this like 'Ginny's name is not Virginia Raelin, it is Ginevra Molly' when I know that her name is Ginevra and in past a/n's I have said that I changed her name for the story. So to all those who think us writers don't know what we're doing…often times we do and everything is for a reason! Please review, you know I live for them, no flamers, constructive criticism only because flamers are a horrid waste of time!

Onto the Chapter! You should also note that this chapter's title has nothing to do with the content of the chapter!

Chapter 8- Afternoons and Coffee spoons

Ginny bopped around the small kitchen of the London flat she inhabited with three others, one hand was gently tapping a rhythm on her thigh and the other was reaching into one of the old wooden cupboards and pulling out a rather large box of cereal.

"We took a walk that night but it wasn't the same…" she began singing loudly "we had a fight on the promenade out in the rain"

She began pouring the cereal into a bowl she had already had ready and waiting, and after grabbing a spoon and sticking a spoonful in her mouth, she promptly started singing again.

"sheiuy feeiyd sheiuy wuvved mee!" she sang…if you could call that singing

"Gin" Phoenix's voice came "Do stop"

Phoenix stepped into the kitchen and gave Ginny a tragically hopeless look before smiling coyly. Her long honey brown tresses were gone, and were replaced by a washed out shade of purple, spunky boy hair cut to about her ears.

"beuo ooo hooarre" Ginny spoke…if you could call it speaking, in a reprimanding tone. She closed her mouth and chewed, swallowing before speaking again "boo you whore" she said more clearly, she lightly placed the bowl on the counter and walked over to her roommate, ruffling her hair lightly

"And could you hurry it along…Gin it's our last day and I refuse to be late" Phoenix said, swatting away her hand affectionately.

It was true, it was their last day and being late was possibly not the best thing to do if they wanted to make a good impression. Today, July 1st, was Phoenix, and Ginny's last day of Junior Auror training. They had long since left Hogwarts, and the 23 year olds would soon be on their way to their final day of training, endure hours of labouring in an exam, come home, go there again tomorrow and receive word if they had made the cut or not.

_Oh joy_ Ginny thought sarcastically

Just then another walked into the kitchen, which was becoming increasingly more crowded. This was the 2nd of Ginny's three roommates. She had a pink bob haircut, and wide, watching onyx eyes, her fair skin was spotless and pristine, like untouched porcelain. The girl stretched, raising her arms high into the air before unceremoniously allowing them to drop to her sides once again. She then leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on Phoenix's lips.

This…was Nicolaievna Vennor. Phoenix had long since stopped liking Ron, and Oliver, and all the other numerous men in her life and now had this girl, their 18 year old boarder from Scotland. This girl, seemed to be the one though.

"Morning Nic" Phoenix breathed against her lips

"Morning Nix" was her reply, she moved away and looked over at Ginny "G'morning Virginia" she said cheerfully

"How many times must I tell you to call me Ginny, Nicky!" Ginny said for what felt like the ump-teenth time

"Ah just once more Miss Virginia" she replied giggling, she then moved over to the counter and promptly took up Ginny's bowl of cereal and began eating

Ginny looked at her with an open mouth, but she was used to it, Nicky had been doing this since she arrived here at 16. Another walked into the room now, and this was the third of Ginny's roommates, his dark inky blue eyes darted around the small kitchen before landing on Ginny and his forlorn face lit up into a brilliant smile, slightly pointed incisors visible. He ran long, pale fingers through his raven hair, so dark it was almost blue, ruffling it lightly. He pushed gently past Phoenix and Nicolaievna, before reaching Ginny. Upon reaching her he promptly wrapped his arms around her neck and looked down at her, leaning down also and kissing her deeply.

Ginny broke away and began whispering against his lips "Allie you taste like coffee" she said giggling

Yes, Ginny and Blaise had long broken up since Hogwarts, they came to the mutual decision that he was just not good with the whole commitment thing and was much better off roaming from girl to girl. It was just as Beatrice had told her almost 7 years ago "He's a man whore"

_How true _Ginny had come to realize, but she was fine with it, she enjoyed having Blaise as a friend and was pretty sure he felt the same way. Especially when she caught him in a raunchy threesome with Pansy Parkinson and Phineas Brunswick when she visited him the summer after her 6th year.

And for going on 5 years now, she was in a steady and committed relationship with this handsome devil… 25 year old Alucard Alexei Demetrius VI and she was pretty sure he was here to stay.

Phoenix and Nicolaievna had vacated the kitchen and were sitting at the breakfast/dinner/anything else table in the breakfast/dinner/living/anything else room, talking over her bowl of cereal and the daily prophet.

Ginny's fingers crept around Alucard's waist, and she found herself rested her head on his shoulders, she soon felt him bury his face in her hair.

"Had a nice sleep?" he asked her in a muffled tone

"You and I both know we weren't sleeping" she replied lightly

She felt his chest rise and fall as he chuckled, she slapped him affectionately on the chest as she looked up at him

"How long with you be at work today?" She asked him, yes, Ginny had most definitely not chosen a bum, Alucard was an Unspeakable at the Ministry of Magic, which she figured was quite a respectable position to be in…right?

"Should be home at about 4" He began, he saw her mouth drop open "Yeah, short day innit?"

Ginny nodded "Great scot" she began foolishly "We can actually spend the evening together!" she then laughed "I'll be back at about 5…last day and all"

"Right! Good luck with that pretzel" He breathed at her, capturing her lips once more in a light kiss, yes, Ginny had even acquired her own little nickname, due to her…flexibility.

Ginny grinned and beamed, the corners of her mouth upturned in a large smile and her entire face was alight. Alucard let her go and was now rummaging in the cupboard for a bowl and Ginny was at the moment running her fingers down Alucard's bare, toned chest. She then kissed him softly on the shoulder before walking out of the kitchen, through the breakfast/dinner/living…you get the idea, room, and began heading down a short corridor. There were three doors she could enter, one was bright magenta, Phoenix and Nicolaievna's room, one was mossy green, the bathroom, and the other was a deep shade of blue, Ginny and Alucard's room. She stepped into that room, it was fairly simply decorated, a king-sized bed, 2 nightstands on either side of it, at the foot of the bed was a wooden trunk. There was a cupboard, a chest of drawers, a full-length mirror, a squashy armchair, shelves with various strange things and books on them and an acoustic guitar resting on a stand.

Ginny closed the door with a flick of her wrist and immediately began stripping of her nightwear. Which meant she basically pulled off her tank top and was now only in Alucard's boxers. She then stepped in front of the full-length mirror and observed herself in the blue boxers.

She was no longer stick thin, she was what Allie referred to as 'beautifully voluptuous' and what Ginny referred to as 'sickeningly fat', which actually wasn't true, she was a healthy weight and blessed with curves. She no longer had the light sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose, but rather almost every inch of her was dusted with them. She ran her fingers through her ginger hair that was at her bust.

She now removed herself from in front of the mirror and was rummaging through the cupboard for clothes and a pair of shoes, followed by the chest of drawers for underwear. She then pulled on a bathroom she had hanging on the back of the door and bundled her items in her arms, opening the door with great difficulty and walking down the short corridor to the bathroom. She looked down at the knob of the bathroom, seemingly unable to open this one with due to all the things she was holding. Alucard caught sight of her from the breakfast/dinner/living/anything else room and set off towards her, he opened it and Ginny walked in, muttered a small "Thank you"

She promptly put all her things on the bathroom counter and upon turning to close the door, she found it had already been closed and Alucard was standing in there with her and watching her with faint interest.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Good sir, what on earth are you doing in here when I'm in nothing but a robe and my underclothes, it's preposterous!" She said incredulously, suppressing a giggle she began slipping the robe down her shoulders and allowing it to drop to the floor. She then turned away from him and leaned into the bathtub, turning on the taps and after feeling for a proper temperature, turning the knob to a shower setting. The water came spilling out and steam immediately began filling the room.

"Kind lady" Alucard began speaking as Ginny turned back to him , her fingers were tugging at the elastic of his boxers and pulling them off "Well aren't you forward" she said giving her a sinister smile, Ginny giggled as he kicked them off and she felt his fingers slide onto the curve of her waist and soon head to the lining of the blue boxers, he almost ceremoniously pulled them off and observed Ginny, who he thought was nothing short of amazing.

Ginny turned and stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water hit her body, she soon felt him behind her, his fingers sliding around her waist, over her shoulders, down her thigh, lathering her in soap. Ginny was soon washing the soap off of her, and now found she was lathering him in the soap also. Once he was washed off too she found herself kissing him again, which is where she almost always found herself, his scent entered her nose, and stayed there, how she knew that scent, longed for it when it was gone, it was intoxicating. He smelt as he always did, of pepper, the kind you found in pepper jack cheese, the kind she always found herself longing to taste.

"Hurry it along in there Gin" Phoenix's voice came from the other end of the door "We have to get a move on!"

"Coming, Coming!" Ginny replied almost angrily, pulling herself away from him and stepping out of the shower, she heard the water slow to a trickle then stop as he came out behind her.

Ginny grabbed her towel and began drying herself as Alucard stepped behind her, placing his hands on the sides of her shoulders and holding her firmly. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you…you know that?" He asked chuckling

"Of course I do" Ginny replied smiling, "And I you" she handed him her towel and began getting dressed. He wrapped it carelessly around his waist and opened the door, Ginny, who was in a pair of slacks now, flung her hands over her bust

"Allie" she whined tragically, she was used to this behaviour too

Alucard kept the door open and pouted at her, regaining his usual forlorn look, but cracked a smile once again before blowing her a kiss and shutting the door. Ginny quickly got dressed and soon she and Phoenix were on their way to meet with Beatrice at a Floo Hub, seeing as she lived in Romania with her husband Charlie, and after that they would go to their final training day.

* * *

An attractive blonde sat in the large comfortable spinning chair of his office, he was fiddling with various papers on his sturdy wooden desk, dipping his quill in an inkwell and scribbling his signature on dotted lines, ticking various yes and no boxes, and describing several dangerous creatures where needed.

He rested his quill lightly on the desk and ruffled his platinum hair, his saxe eyes sped through the page.

"mmmhmhmmmmhmmhm Goblins of Russia revolt mmmhmhmhmhmhmhmmm" he muttered, flipping through pages "Danish Dragons out of control, several ministry officials injured mmmmmhmhm maimed mhmhmhmmm"

His office door then open and Blaise Zabini stepped in, the 24 year old looked relatively the same as he always did, undisturbed, he strolled the length of Draco Malfoy's private office on the Auror floor of the Ministry of Magic with an attractive brunette on his arm.

"Blaise" Draco breathed as his greeting, his eyes rested on the brunette "and who might this be?"

"_Anastasia_" Blaise said raising both eyebrows, as though asking Draco for approval, he then looked at the girl like a hungry vulture looks at it's prey

"My name's Delilah-" she began

"Whatever" Blaise said unconcernedly

"But anything for you Blaise" the girl said in a ditzy fashion, she was twirling her hair between her fingers, someone that greatly agitated young Draco. He leaned back in his chair and placed his feet up on his table, gesturing for Blaise and his random slag to sit in the chairs on the other side of his desk. The obliged and sat.

Draco placed his fingers together and watched his friend who was looking straight back at him, 24 year old Draco looked relatively the same also, he was still tall, about the 6 foot mark to be exact. Lithe and toned, though his toned body wasn't visible much in his oxford long sleeved shirt and trousers. His eyes were still steel gray mixed with blue, still calculating and unreadable, his features were still sharp and distinguished on his long pointed, angular face. Draco looked down at the table once again, picking up papers and flipping through them. Just then, two small and purple things zoomed through the solid door and landed on his desk. Draco put down his pile of papers, Blaise and Delilah were chatting avidly, well more Delilah was chatting avidly to him. Draco opened one of the small memos and read it, his eyes narrowed.

"Blaise I believe we are being forced to baby-sit" Draco drawled out loud

"Pardon" Blaise asked, breaking his lips away from Delilah whom he had frantically kissed so she would shut up

"Draco Malfoy, you have received this memo, which means that the Ministry is requesting that you make you services available for assisting out new Junior aurors in adjusting to the environment. Please join us in the faculty at midday for further instructions" he read aloud before tossing the paper on the floor "Like we want to baby-sit a couple of strange runts"

"Correction…like you want to, I didn't receive said 'memo'" Blaise said happily

Draco picked up the other purple memo and unfolded it before reading it aloud "Blaise Zabini, you have received this memo, which means that the Ministry is requesting that you make you services available for assisting out new Junior aurors in adjusting to the environment. Please join us in the faculty at midday for further instructions. So as I said before, like we want to baby-sit a couple of runts"

Blaise scowled "Fuck" he growled angrily, Delilah was merely watching him stupidly, a foolish grin on her face

* * *

Ginny and Phoenix had gone and collected Beatrice from the Floo Hub, and the three were walking down a street, cups of coffee in hand. Phoenix and Beatrice were talking avidly, as they always did, and Ginny was doing what she always did, observing, and thinking. She looked at Beatrice, who had not changed much, her chin length hair was midway down her back now and that was it. Her fallow eyes were still as breathtaking as they had always been, unusual and completely unique. It was because of Beatrice that Ginny had met Alucard in the first place.

_**Flashback**_

It was the summer after Virginia Weasley's seventh year of schooling in Hogwarts, and she had decided to spend it touring around with her best friends Beatrice Brocklehurst and Phoenix Herrera. Beatrice had taken them all around England, up to Wiltshire, Hertfordshire and various other places, meeting several of her rather interesting relatives. Now, they were at their final place in England, after this, they would be heading out to Romania with her parents. But now, they sat in the courtyard of the Kent Institute for the Magically Gifted awaiting the arrival of three of Beatrice's cousins who attended the school and would be coming with them to Romania.

Beatrice and Ginny sat on the concrete bench while Phoenix sat on the grass in front of them. Ginny looked up and above her was a colossal willow tree, shading them from the bright midday sun. Beatrice pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees.

"Yes, It's a small private school for…uhm witches and wizards who have special powers I think. Mum and Dad wanted to send me and Mandy here…but alas, we have no special powers!" Beatrice said laughing, Phoenix cracked a smile while Ginny shook here head fighting the smile that was attempting to play it's way across her lips.

"Yups…so when my aunt Lissette found out all three of her children were elementals, she flipped and sent them here immediately! Fiona's 12 and she's a waterbender, Margaux's 15 and she's an airbender , and last but not least…seeing as he's my favourite" she paused and laughed a bit "Allie…I mean Alucard…he's 19 and he's a firebender. You guys will love him, he's great…not too sure about Fee and Marge, they're rather annoying"

"Now that's not nice!" a girl's voice came from behind them, Ginny and Beatrice turned to look who was speaking and saw a small, frail girl with copious amounts of curly blonde locks and she was eyeing Beatrice hatefully

"Fee!" Beatrice exclaimed incredulously "Oh…didn't…uhm see you there! How are you doll"

"Oh sod off you stupid cunt" the girl cooed bitterly, Beatrice's mouth dropped open

"Fee watch you're language" another voice said, it was a loud girl's voice, she could be seen striding across the courtyard towards them. Fee looked remotely scared

"Leave me alone Marge" Fee choked out softly

Marge stood up behind her, placing her hands firmly on Fee's shoulders "Well then stop it" Marge breathed at her

"Ok Marge stop with the passive oppression will you?" Beatrice asked through a smile, Marge let go of her sister and hugged Beatrice lightly, once she had let go, Marge, who had the same fallow eyes that Beatrice did, began watching Ginny and Phoenix with mild interest

"Oh yes" Beatrice began quickly "Margaux and Fiona" she indicated to the respective girls "This is Phoenix" she pointed to Phoenix on the floor who raised a hand and smiled "And Virginia" she then pointed at Ginny who did the same thing as Phoenix

"Nice to meet you" Margaux said, she slapped Fiona on the shoulder lightly

"Nice to meet you" she said sourly

"You too" Phoenix and Ginny said in unison

Another person had walked over now, he was dressed in dark trousers and a baggy black sweater, which was quite contrasting to his pale skin. He was a tall and lithe boy, his raven…or was it blue…Ginny found herself wondering…hair was lying tousled and ruffled on his head, his inky eyes were on Ginny. She couldn't help but notice how sad he looked. In one of his ears was a dangling fang earring, it was shiny and sharp.

He looked away from Ginny and over at Beatrice, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Hallo Trish" he breathed at her before leaning up and resuming looking at Ginny once again

"Allie" Beatrice cooed as she looked at him with admiration, Ginny at once knew that this must have been her role model, she had never seen her best friend look at anyone so lovingly before.

He raised his eyebrows "Care to introduce me to your friend?" he said in a silky tone

Phoenix coughed from the ground, seemingly incredibly hurt she was being ignored

"Friends…" He corrected himself

Phoenix immediately popped up from the ground and leaned over the bench, extending her hand for him to take, which he obliged "Phoenix Herrera" she said giggling

He nodded, looking away from her once again and down at Ginny, who was watching him "And you are?" he asked courteously, Ginny extended her hand, which he took and Ginny felt his thin, balmy lips connect with her skin, sending shivers up her spine

"V-Virgina Weasley" she breathed at him in a forced calm, finding herself smiling

"_Pleasure_ to meet you" he said, his forlorn face lit up into a smile, slightly pointed teeth visible

_**End of Flashback**_

Ginny shook herself and took a sip of her coffee, looking over at her friends once again, they were still chatting.

"So Gin" Beatrice began "How are you? Allie alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm lovely and Allie's great"

Beatrice nodded "Good, good" She was smiling widely, but her smile suddenly died down, and her eyes were downcast to the ground.

"What's wrong Trish?" Phoenix asked

"I have something to tell you guys" she breathed softly, she placed a hand around each of her friends' waists and pulled them a bit closer to her. The trio immediately stopped walking, Ginny and Nix leaning their heads in.

"Well?" Phoenix asked in a pleading tone "What is it? Is it something bad?"

Beatrice shook her head, Ginny brushing loose strands of hair from her friend's face, Beatrice was biting her lips now, a pregnant pause was looming around them.

"Trish…" Ginny whispered

"I'm pregnant" she finally stated, the corners of her lips upturned into a smile as her head shot back and forth between her friends.

Ginny's mouth dropped open, Phoenix's eyes widened "Really?" Phoenix choked out

Ginny had clapped her hand over her mouth and was watching her friend in awe, Beatrice nodded, suddenly, Ginny let out an ear shattering shriek, that started all three of them and various other people on the street.

Ginny pulled herself away from her friend "Trish that's amazing!" she said beaming, "You're going to be" she then said in a hushed tone "A mum!" and then her eyes widened "And Charlie's going to be…" she said in an even softer tone "A dad!"

Beatrice laughed "Yeah!" she said nodding vigorously

"How far along are you?"

"2 months"

* * *

The three girls were now sitting in a large room, along with 97 other prospects for Junior Aurors, Ginny couldn't help but steal glances at Beatrice any chance she could get without it looking like she was attempting to cheat on the test she was doing. This was one such moment when she decided to chance looking at her best friend, she had her head close to the desk, so close her nose was almost touching her paper, her quill was scratching violently against it as she answered questions.

Ginny shook herself and looked away from her friend and back down at her paper, she was more than three-quarters of her way through it. There was the gentle click of heels as the exam invigilator walked between the rows of witches and wizards but other than that, the other sounds were of grumbles, sighs and quills scratching against parchment.

84. Give the Incantations for the Three Unforgivable Curses

Ginny didn't have to think much on that one, she immediately began scribbling

_Avada Kedavra, Crucio and Imperio_

85. What is the name of the wizard who defeated dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945?

Ginny had to think on that one, she began searching her brain and all that was popping up was Ron and his silly wizarding cards. She thought a bit harder then it occurred to her that, that was where she had heard about Grindelwald! From _Ron and his bloody obsession with those cards... _Ginny thought to herself. But she couldn't remember who defeated him so she scribbled the first name that came to her head

_Albus Dumbledore_

86. What is a boggart?

Ginny closed her eyes briefly, tapping her quill on her piece of parchment lightly. Then, her eyes snapped open she immediately began writing.

_A boggart is a shapeshifter that takes the form of what ever a witch or wizard's greatest fear is_

87. What was the name of He-who-must-not-be-named before he became He-who-must-not-be-named?

Ginny didn't have to think on this one any at all

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Was what she scrawled on the dotted line. She took this opportunity to look over at Beatrice again, who was still scribbling away, tapping her finger hard on the desk. Ginny smiled and laughed softly, trying to picture Beatrice with a baby. With that image in mind she went back to doing her test.

* * *

The hours had past and it was now a little way after midday, and the aurors stood in a huddled group in front of a dumpy witch with flyaway hair.

"Now all 25 of you will be assigned to one of the new juniors picked, and basically I need you to show them the ropes of the ministry. I picked each of you for a reason, you wouldn't be here if you haven't come highly recommended" the dumpy witch said to the severely annoyed aurors, all of them fidgeting, with their tongue clicking and eye rolling.

"So as I said before… basically she's assigned us to baby-sit a couple of midgets" Draco muttered with a smirk across his face to Blaise

"Be quiet Mister Malfoy" the dumpy witch called to him, her squinty eyes glaring at him

"Sorry Henrietta…" Draco breathed, rolling his eyes

"As I was saying, I'm entrusting you with them and I will have you know that they will be very excited to be working with all of you who have so much experience" she went on, beaming with admiration as she watched the some what less enthusiastic aurors.

"I bet Saint Potter and the Weasel won't mind this at all" Draco spoke again to Blaise "The fairies will probably greatly enjoy it"

Blaise snickered lightly, "You are away Weasley is married right?" he asked

"A minor detail…it's all a cover" Draco went on, he watched for Blaise's reply, but Blaise was now seemingly in deep thought, a blissful look on his face

"I better get a hot young thing" he breathed sotto voce

"I'm gathering that you are going to greatly enjoy this also" Draco whispered to his friend

"Yes I quite think I am" Blaise said, shaking himself from his stupor "Freshly picked, hot, arse-kicking lasses…yes I will quite enjoy deflowering them all"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at the dumpy witch who was avidly explaining to the mass about this new assignment…baby-sitting… "It is supposed to be a surprise who you get so I'll be hand picking each junior who will go with you…"

"Oh joy" Draco breathed

"Mister Malfoy…please refrain?" Henrietta snapped

"I am refraining," he said in a forced calm, leaving most of the crowd laughing lightly

"Alright then" she said angrily "I've said all I have to say, you all get back to work and by tomorrow you will have your juniors sauntering in to join you. You're dismissed"

The mass began breaking apart, various people walking down the corridor to get back to their offices, Draco and Blaise lazily walking behind them all, talking quietly to each other.

* * *

Their final day of Auror training was through, and Ginny and the girl's were walking down a street, discussing the day's events.

"How did you find that test?" Phoenix asked "I found it rather enjoyable"

Beatrice nodded "Yeah, it was good, what about you Gin?"

"Oh…yeah it was fine, I think I did alright"

The three kept sauntering, passing various Muggle stores and houses until they arrived at the floo hub. Beatrice said goodbye and after lots of stomach patting, and 'by baby!' and 'see you tomorrow fatty!'s Phoenix and Ginny were left walking by together away from the floo hub and in the general direction of their flat.

Then, suddenly Phoenix stopped.

"What's wrong Nix?" Ginny asked

Phoenix looked casually down at her watch "I just remembered…I…Nic and I are going out!"

"Now?" Ginny asked warily

"Yup" Phoenix said with no room for contradiction or conversation for that matter, she hugged Ginny tightly and kissed her on the cheek "I should be off now Gin"

"Oh…uh" Ginny said confusedly at her friend's sudden departure "Later mate"

"Bye" She said sinisterly, as though she knew something that Ginny didn't. With nothing more, Phoenix set off in the opposite direction, leaving Ginny standing in the dying sunlight. She quickly got a move on and set off towards the flat.

Upon arriving, she buzzed herself in and set off up several flights of stairs, sounds of babies crying, and loud music were the things she past. She arrived at her floor, placed her key in the lock of the door 28 and let herself in. She shut the door behind her, seemingly an empty house greeting her

"Allie?" she called out, dropping her keys on the table, followed by her handbag

"Evening Pretzel" she heard his voice reply, she smiled to herself, shaking herself for momentarily thinking that he wasn't home. She stepped down the short corridor and headed through the open door of her and Alucard's bedroom.

There he was, lying on the bed with his knees bent, reading what looked like Quidditch Illustrated. He looked up as she entered, smiling at her.

Ginny returned his smile, waving her hand so the door shut itself, kicked off her trainers and skillfully pulling her bra off from underneath her top, next went her slacks which she discarded on the floor. She pounced onto the bed beside him before leaning over and kissing him.

"Evening" she breathed, resting her head on her pillow, she closed her eyes

"Long day?" he asked softly

Ginny nodded mutely, hearing the movement of paper as he either put the magazine down or turned the page, she then felt something soft and velvety move against her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a small royal purple box.

Her eyes narrowed and one of her eyebrows arched "What's this?" she asked softly, looking at Alucard who was watching her closely

"Open it" was all he said

Ginny sat up and took the small box from him, she slowly opened it and her eyes met with a ring. The band was platinum silver, and had three stones set in it. The center one was a midnight blue sapphire and the two side ones were glinting diamonds. She gasped, her mouth dropping open. She twirled the ring between her fingers, her eyes catching sight of an engraving on the inside of it. It said 'Virginia and Alucard'. Alucard then took the ring from her and gently placed it on her ring finger.

"Ginny will you marry me?" he asked softly

Ginny bit her lips, but soon had to stop due to the smile that crept across them, she felt her blood boiling beneath her skin and could imagine the bright shades of red she was turning.

She nodded "Yes" she whispered "Of course"

She flung her arms around him, kissing him deeply, trying to prevent herself from crying. Immediately the bedroom door swung open and Phoenix and Nicolaievna sauntered in giggling. Ginny broke away from him and looked over at them.

She picked up a pillow and threw it at Phoenix "You knew!" she shrieked

Phoenix nodded slyly "Of course I did!"

* * *

Blaise and Draco sat in one of the drawing rooms of Blaise's Manor, many distinguished aristocrats of the wizarding world were sitting or sauntering around the room. They were sitting in the middle of one of Blaise's numerous and well known parties. Mercedes then walked over, dressed in a dark cocktail dress.

She then sat on Draco's lap, Draco's lips immediately going down her neck.

Mercedes then handed him a goblet, after which Draco sipped deeply from it.

"So where's mine?" Blaise asked her

Mercedes shrugged "I dunno" she breathed at him

Blaise rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers and immediately Delilah walked over to him, watching him with admiring eyes "Yes" she whispered desperately, her voice laced with him, she ran her fingers down his shoulder and she shivered

"Genevieve would you get me a drink babe" he whispered to her, beckoning for her to lean down and he held onto her chin, kissing her lightly

"It's Delilah" she breathed against his lips in an uncaring tone "But I can work with Genevieve…"

"Good" he said uninterestedly

"I'll be right back" she said foolishly

Blaise blinked at her smiling and as soon as she turned away, he smile ceased and he rolled his eyes at his Draco "What an annoying girl" he murmured

Mercedes watched him disdainfully, raising an eyebrow "Gods Blaise…sometimes your just so sick"

"What?" he asked incredulously

Mercedes shook her head and got off of Draco, walking off and immersing herself deep into conversation with Pansy Parkinson who looked over at Blaise and gave him a hearty wink.

Blaise looked as though he wanted to retch, raising a hand and mustering a faint smile at Pansy. Draco found himself chuckling uncontrollably as he watched his friend under the stare of Pansy Parkinson. His eyes then fell on his wife, Mercedes Malfoy, who was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Her pale skin was bright under the torchlights of the drawing room, her green eyes were alive blazing as she looked at him, blowing him a kiss from those perfect rosy lips of hers. Draco returned her kiss, winking at her. She smiled at him, running her fingers through her long raven hair. Draco then returned her smile, his genuine smile that very few people in the world could get at, and she was number one.

_What a perfect life_ he thought to himself

* * *

And here ends the chapter...yaya, i can't wait until the next one she sighed knowing things that the readers did not :D giggles evilly

love you all loads!

Review!

Phoenix Manley

author

contra veritas

against truth


	10. Untitled Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related titles. The names "Aspeth" and "Cross" came from a lovely book I read called "Prep". I fell in love with those names, and hence, when the situation called for some people, there they appeared. All unfamiliar characters, things etc. most likely belong to me, and if they don't I shall let you all know.

For those of you who have read "Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them" by Newt Scamander, you will know what an "Erumpet" is. For those of you who have not, you should definitely get your hands on a copy of that book, I love it.

Author's Notes: **WELL HELLO THERE**! Yes, **I KNOW**, please do **NOT** murder me! I hadn't written a chapter in forever and a day, and honestly for a while I didn't think I ever would again. But, one fateful night (it was a Saturday) I turned on my laptop, and decided to sort out all my stuff, and it just kind of happened, I really started to miss writing, I missed my characters and I (of course) missed hearing what you thought of it all! This chapter is on a Friday. Do not ask me why, I wish for it to be Friday, and so it shall be! (Insert Evil Laugh here) So, now the much anticipated…Chapter Nine begins.

**Chapter Nine**

**Untitled**

Ginny arched up against him as he nipped and bit at her lightly, his tongue delving in and out of an area he knew so well. Careful ministrations left her panting and gasping, tottering on the brink of insanity. She grabbed fistfuls of his raven-blue locks, gripping them tightly. She pressed the balls of her feet into the bed hard, equal pressure on her head against the pillow.

Just as she felt herself slowly dropping off the edge, every muscle in her body ready to tense up, Alucard stopped, he pulled away from her and licked his lips. Ginny's mouth was hanging open in shock, and she panted softly; she was quite unable to say anything.

"Alucard" she moaned tragically as he watched her with a smirk on his face. He looked down at her, she was still pressing the balls of her feet into the bed, knees bent, legs open. Then, without much warning, he shuffled closer to her and entered her.

Just as Ginny had expected, his eyes immediately slipped shut, she let out a needy breath. Soon they rolled over and Ginny was straddling his waist.

Ginny looked down at Alucard as her hips hit lightly up against his own. His eyes were closed, as they always were. Ginny knew this was because he was concentrating, attempting to make each time they made love perfect, and it was.

She had her palms under his head, as she rested her weight on her elbows. She then leaned down, bringing her lips to his ear

"Open your eyes" she whispered

Alucard's eyes fluttered open and as Ginny leaned up, her chocolate gaze connected with his inky blue one and a smile crept onto her lips. Alucard watched her intently, neither of them blinking. Alucard had his hands gently gripping the small of her back, and she soon felt the familiar burn of his fingertips. Being a Firebender, he was able to produce fire at will. Of course, he had no control over this power when he wasn't in a state of mind her could control (such as when he was sleeping, or when he was doing things like this). Ecstasy coursed through her veins and every muscle in her body tensed as she climaxed, Alucard following close behind her.

Ginny smiled down at him "Amazing" she breathed before dismounting. She rolled off and curled up in a ball beside him. Alucard wrapped an arm around her naked frame and snuggled closer to her.

Ginny had her back to him but was now rolling underneath his arm and was facing him. She placed one of her legs between both of his and rested the other on top of the three.

She bit her lips lightly and Alucard slowly placed a chaste kiss on her lips that sent tiny jolts of electricity through her body.

"Did I burn you?" Alucard asked solemnly "Because if I did, Gin I'm really sorry I-"

"Allie I'm fine, I promise you" She assured him, kissing him lightly "What time is it," she then asked against his lips

Alucard craned his neck to get a look at the nightstand where a small clock was resting

"9:30" he replied

Ginny immediately began worming her way from his grasp. Once she finally attained this freedom, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled herself into a standing position. She began shuffling around the room, pulling out various clothes and holding them up in front of herself in the mirror. Either nodding or shaking her head vigourously at how they looked.

On the bed, Alucard was merely watching her, with a small smile on his face. Once Ginny had finally decided on an outfit, he too pulled himself from the bed and stood up behind her in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her neck and leaned down, resting his head on her shoulders, giving her light kisses on the neck.

Ginny had dropped her clothes to the floor and thrown her arms behind her, wrapping them around his back.

"Mrs. Demetrius" Alucard whispered

"Mrs. Demetrius" Ginny concurred softly, smiling at him "Before long I will be Mrs. Demetrius"

"You'll be all mine" He went on

"I'm already all yours" Ginny joked wistfully

"When will we tell our parents, and our friends?"

Ginny shrugged lightly "Maybe we'll pay my parents a visit at The Burrow on either Saturday or Sunday and tell them, and after we'll head over to yours" She said, pondering "And after that we can plan a little engagement dinner"

"Perfect, my little idea maker" Alucard said laughing "Now I know exactly why I love you"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Har Har…oh very funny"

Alucard released her, sinking into the bed, and immediately flopping into a lying position

"So today you find out eh?" Alucard asked from the bed

"Yeah" Ginny said, nervousness creeping into her system "We find out who gets picked as Junior Aurors today"

Alucard propped himself up on his elbows "You'll definitely get picked" He said encouragingly "And if not" he went on joking "I'll speak to Henrietta Burney from the Auror office for you"

Ginny let out a shaky laugh, nerves getting the best of her "Thank you Allie" she whispered, before bundling her clothes in her arms and shuffling towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Time?" Draco asked groggily 

"It's 9:30 Dray, time to get up" Mercedes breathed in his ear, a faint moan was his voice of opposition

"Dray" Mercedes breathed again, running her fingers along the side of his torso, creeping under the elastic of his boxers. She watched as a blissful smile came over his face

"If you continue with that I can assure you I won't be going anywhere," he said softly

She immediately pulled her hand away and he groaned "Up you get!" She exclaimed evilly

"You are a truly malicious witch"

"And that, my darling, is why you fell madly in love with me, now get up"

He sat up slowly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, feeling his toes connect with the smooth, cold, cut stone floor. He turned to face the bed and saw that Mercedes was now drifting off to sleep again.

"How come you get to sleep and I don't?"

"Because I'm not the one with work starting in half an hour, I will have you know that today I don't have to get to the office until midday, hence, I believe I've successfully proven why I can sleep in, and you must leave now." She murmured this in a continuous breath, with closed eyes, then she slowly opened them and gave him a small smile "I'll see you later" she then said slyly, winking

"Score" Draco muttered with a large grin on his face, he chuckled before quickly rushing off to shower, change, eat breakfast and apparate to the Ministry of Magic.

Upon arriving, he checked in on the first floor before rushing into the lift with two of his fellow aurors; Aspeth Montgomery and Cross Ersatz.

"So Draco, you excited about mentoring?" Aspeth asked, before pulling her dark brown hair into a ponytail.

Draco observed her momentarily, as he thought of the perfect answer. She didn't have an extraordinary face, it was slightly round and she stared through vacant brown eyes. Her outfit wasn't extraordinary either; she was wearing a simple dark green dress and sequined ballet flats.

"Let us see" He began, pretending to ponder, he stroked his chin a few times "No," he then said simply

Aspeth let out a low laugh, smiling

"My sentiments exactly, mate" Cross then said, he furrowed his brows and ran his hands over her face "Is there nothing else better for us to do than take care of the little ones?"

"Oh c'mon boys" Aspeth interjected "Do you not remember when we were juniors, how scary it was?"

"Maybe you were scared" Cross began, smirking "I wasn't scared"

Aspeth rolled her eyes "Whatever Cross, whatever, the point is, it's a completely new experience for them, they will need a bit of Guidance and furthermore-"

Draco had tuned her out. Aspeth was a nice person, but she had a tendency to go over board and talk incessantly. Luckily for both him and Cross, the lift made a loud ping and the two quickly began shuffling out.

"Sorry Aspeth" Cross said, "Must be going"

"Yeah, sorry Aspeth" Draco muttered

Aspeth didn't look perturbed, she merely smiled and went down the opposite end of the corridor, in the direction of her office.

Cross and Draco had offices beside each other, and so they kept walking together, but in silence. Draco found Cross remotely boring.

"I wonder if we'll get a glimpse of the hundred of them before they get cut. Some people will be leaving here seriously dejected" Cross said absently, and at that exact moment, they watched Henrietta Burney quickly move down the corridor with a large group of people following her. This must have been the prospective Junior Aurors. The juniors didn't notice them though, too wrapped up in their nervousness Draco assumed.

He quickly scanned some faces, he recognized a few as past Hogwarts students, but no one special. He watched the large group continue down the corridor and disappear behind the corner that led to the reception room on the Auror floor. This must have been the moment of truth for them.

Then, the shuffling of feet was broken by Cross's voice

"Well, see you soon mate" Cross muttered as he turned the knob and entered his office

"Yeah" Draco said absently "Later"

He then turned the doorknob that led to his own office and entered. He shrugged off his robe and hung it on the robe rack. He then walked the length of his office and took a seat in his chair. He swiveled so he was facing a window that was permeating bright sunshine.

* * *

Ginny walked down a long corridor clutching the hands of Phoenix and Beatrice as they headed towards what Henrietta Burney referred to as "The Reception Room" on the Auror floor. Ginny was among 99 other hopefuls and she could feel the nervousness in everyone's auras all around her. Soon they were in a pale blue room, The Reception Room she assumed, and Henrietta was standing in front of them with a long scroll of parchment. The list with the names of the new Aurors Ginny assumed.

She cleared her throat loudly "Now!" She said in an enthusiastic voice "I have in my hand, the names of the 25 witches and wizards picked as the Ministry's new Junior Aurors"

"No shit" Phoenix muttered almost inaudibly

"You must all remember, that whether or not you are picked does not have anything to do with each of your personal importance to the Ministry. You're all very important to us, but of course we cannot take all of you, so if you aren't taken, you are welcome to sign up this October for the next training course so you can try again next year"

Immediately, a girl standing in the front, a girl Ginny knew as Blair Washington, collapsed sobbing onto the floor

"I'm not going to get it am I!" She then cried tragically, her shoulders racking with sobs as she breathed in and out raggedly "If I'm not going to make it, just say so, why are you doing this to me!"

Blair's friend Jostein Corerlet pulled her into a standing position and had her arm around her, she was hushing her softly

Henrietta smiled kindly at Blair but did not say anything "Now," she began slowly, "Onto the list of our 25 new Junior Aurors! When your name is called, please come and stand in a line beside me"

There were several sighs in the crowd and a few excited squeaks

"Anbren, London" She said slowly, and there was a loud scream in the crowd as London Anbren ran to stand beside Henrietta, she was flushed and in tears

Henrietta chuckled before going on "Apse, Iona"

Another girl ran and stood beside London.

"Atmore, Nathaniel" was next, and though he tried to remain cool and calm, he looked distinctively clammy and as though he was about to faint.

"Brocklehurst, Beatrice" Ginny felt Beatrice squeeze her hand even more, and for a second she didn't move.

"Beatrice!" Ginny exclaimed ecstatically "Go up!"

Beatrice reluctantly let go and wobbled up to the front, looking slightly frightened.

After Beatrice there was "Corerlet, Jostein" "Creevey, Colin" "Damocles, Sebastian" "Ergo, Jacques" "Fiora, Wisteria" "Foxworthy, Jonathan" and then "Hererra, Phoenix"

Immediately Phoenix threw her arms into the air and danced a bit. She then flung her arms around Ginny before running up to the front.

Ginny felt distinctively alone. What if she didn't get it? Overwhelming jealously surged through her at Phoenix and Beatrice, blast them for having names so close to the beginning of the alphabet!

Lots more names were called but Ginny wasn't listening to the names, she was listening to the reaction of the people in the crowd. There were the panicked screams of those who got it, the heart wrenching sobs, and tiny whimpers of those who's names were omitted. Ginny was shaken from this stupor upon hearing "Veruga, James". They were practically at W. and in a few moments she'd know whether or not she had gotten one of the coveted spots.

"Washington, Blair"

Blair squealed and zoomed to stand beside the rest of them, tears streaming down her cheeks as she smiled

"And…Weasley…" She paused "Weasley, Virginia" then Henrietta finished, stowing a long list of names on a piece of parchment in her pocket

Ginny let out a loud breath before slowly making her way to the front, her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide, she said nothing, she breathed in and out slowly as a large smile crept across her face. She had made it!

"And now I would like to extend my congratulations to all 25 of out new Junior Aurors!"

The crowd of one hundred young witches and wizards who had spent the last 6 months undergoing extensive training to become junior aurors then erupted into either joyous uncontrolled fits of screaming or loud wailing with tears rolling down their cheeks if they were not among the 25 who were chosen.

Ginny ran and flung her arms tightly around Phoenix and Beatrice and the three began screaming and crying loudly.

"We made it!" Ginny screamed at them loudly, with a large tooth baring grin spread across her flushed face, "Tricia…Nix…we fucking made it!"

Phoenix had large tears streaming down her cheeks as she laughed shakily and nodded "Oh Gods I can't believe it!"

Beatrice was hyperventilating as she looked at her two friends, Ginny's face was all aglow, her large chocolate eyes gleaming with pride and enthusiasm "This…is…this is so bloody brilliant!"

The trio embraced once again, burying their heads in each other's robes so as to muffle their high pitched screaming.

"Yes, you all I know that this is a very emotional moment, but please forgive me that I am requesting you all settle down and the 25 picked, will all of you please come and line up in front of me" Henrietta shouted in a booming voice

The screaming did not die down in the least, but grew louder, all those picked, and the wizards and witches alike shuffled into a long line, all of them facing the dumpy witch. She walked down the line and smiled at each one of them.

"Along with your jobs here at the Ministry, you have all received an all inclusive stay from tonight to Sunday at the wizarding hotel Château du Rev in the South of France." She was then silenced by even louder screams before she went on "And as you know, you will start your jobs here immediately and I am about to assign you to your mentor. You are their second, and once you are with them you are out of my command! Now… let's get started! When I call your name, please make your way to the Room I've assigned you to, to meet your new mentor"

"London Anbren, Room 150

Iona Apse, Room 137

Nathaniel Atmore, Room 122

Beatrice Brocklehurst , Room102" Beatrice slowly walked away from the group, and disappeared as she past the corner

"Jostein Corerlet, Room 104"

Colin Creevey, Room 145

Sebastian Damocles, Room 149

Jacques Ergo, Room 123"

She continued down the list. Phoenix was assigned to Room 107, and once again, Ginny felt overwhelmed as the group diminished.

Ginny briefly wondered who _she_ would end up with, she was almost positive they would make sure she didn't have her brother or Harry, and she had accepted that, so instead she was hoping for Blaise…that would be lovely.

"James Veruga, Room 119"

"Blair Washington, Room 100"

"Virginia Weasley" She paused briefly and smiled at Ginny who was standing there alone, looking shaken "Oh don't be nervous darling, you're mentor comes highly recommended, Room 117…Now off you get!"

Ginny smiled feebly at the dumpy witch, Henrietta Burney, and began walking down the long corridor, she would glance nervously at the walls, looking at various old Aurors who had made this walk just like her ages ago. She was passing room 107 now, Phoenix's room and she began wondering who Phoenix had gotten. But her anticipation was rising, who had _she_ gotten? She tried not to think about it; instead she took in her surroundings. Odd numbers on the left and even on the right, she noticed, and once again she briefly thought of what all her fellows were doing at the moment, if they were just as anxious and nervous as she was.

The numbers were getting larger and larger on the right now, "111…113…" she breathed as she passed each of them "115…" she paused and stopped moving, the corridor held it's breath with her, she glanced down at herself, making sure she looked alright. She was clad in a knee length black skirt with a plain white oxford T-shirt, a light green sweater over it and sensible black flats.

"You're the classy sophisticate…" she whispered reassuringly to herself "Ginny…just be yourself" she finished, and she began walking again, a bit more slowly now, towards the dark wooden door marked '117'. Once she was standing outside it, she ran her hands over the large gold numbers and brought her hand swiftly to the knob.

"No point delaying the inevitable" she muttered, as she turned the lock and pushed the door open, peering inside as she took her first step in. She glanced around the room until she saw a large black chair that wasn't facing her, she saw the hint of blond hair just coming across the top of the large chair, the swivel chair spun around, startling her greatly and steel eyes met chocolate.

"Ginny…" he breathed

* * *

"I'm so glad I got you and didn't get some horrible old hag," Phoenix said contently, as she watched Harry, who was sitting behind his desk, looking highly sophisticated.

Harry grinned "Yeah, and I'm glad I got you instead of some Psycho obsessive compulsive Jane from Hell!"

Phoenix chuckled, "No, no it's just me, the Psycho obsessive compulsive Jane from Oxfordshire!"

"Exactly, you are so much better!"

"What can I say, I was born this way" Phoenix said in a contemplative voice "So Mister Mentor Harry Potter…what is our first order of business?"

"Our first order of business…let's see" He began to shuffle through lots of pieces of parchment on his desk "You could help me write up this report on the Outlawing of Erumpet Horn Cultivating…or you could come with me to find out who Ron and Blaise have got. Your choice!"

"Well, I must say that report on the Outlawing of Erumpet Horn Cultivating does sound really tempting, but somehow I think I'll take the risk and go and find out who Ron and Blaise have gotten"

"Good girl, see you are doing lovely already"

Harry then got up and walked towards the door, holding it open for Phoenix and the two stepped into the corridor. Phoenix looked vaguely confused.

"This way" he said reassuringly, holding her shoulder and steering her down the corridor. They stopped at room 100. Harry knocked lightly and Blaise's annoyed voice came

"Come! In!" He barked

Harry opened the door and Phoenix walked in, in front of him. Blaise was sitting, massaging his temples as the girl Phoenix recognized as Blair Washingston talked without stopping

"And I must say, think of all the work we can get done together during the time we get to work in such a close proximity! I myself am a bit of an animal rights activist, so we can work on Centaur rights or Mermaid rights or even Fairy rights, oh there is so much to do! Doesn't it seem like it'll be fun? Doesn't it? Doesn't it?" Blair said in the most annoying high pitched tone

"Yes." Blaise muttered shortly

"Blaise?" Harry asked softly "Uhm…everything good here?"

"Everything is just jolly Potter, just jolly" Blaise said glancing up at him, his eyes rested on Phoenix "Hello Phoenix" he then said in a tragic tone

Phoenix gave him a sad look "Aw, Hey Blaise"

"We'll just leave you too alone" Harry said evilly

"No, no really its okay, you can stay" Blaise said in a pleading tone

"No I think we'll go" Harry said with grinning, he turned, steering Phoenix out of the room. Once they shut the door he burst out laughing.

"Okay, now Phoenix, with all my Super-Auror expertise, I've decided, that girl has something seriously wrong with her, and for our own sakes, we had to leave, it could have been contagious!"

Suddenly there were loud footsteps, and both Phoenix and Harry saw Draco and Ginny running down the corridor, rushing past them.

* * *

Both Ginny and Draco had immediately bolted from the room and rushed down the corridor, they past Phoenix and Harry, but Ginny was far too preoccupied to stop. They turned the corner and nearly flattened Henrietta.

They began speaking in loud tones, so loud they equally muffled each other's speech. Henrietta caught small bits of what they were saying.

"…No way in Hell…" Draco boomed

"…Over my dead body…" Ginny shrieked

"…Defaming my character…" Draco went on

"…Insulting all I stand for…" Ginny continued

"Can't she get another mentor?"

"Can't I get another mentor?" they said these statements simultaneously

Henrietta paused briefly and then simply said "No" before pushing past them and disappearing around the corner.

Then, Harry and Phoenix appeared.

"Ginny!" Phoenix said incredulously "What's going on?"

"Gin are you okay?" Harry asked concernedly

"Yes of course, just ignore me" Draco muttered

"Malfoy is my mentor and that Henrietta blasted Burney isn't letting me get a different one" Ginny said angrily

"Oh" Phoenix muttered "Well, I mean I suppose there is nothing she can do is there?"

Ginny was shooting daggers at Phoenix with her eyes.

* * *

Later on that day, Ginny stood in her room, tossing clothes into her trunk, she went from drawer to drawer, to the cupboard in back, tossing in random items of clothing, swimsuits, shirts, shorts etc. On the bed, Alucard lay in his boxers, watching her pack.

"Allie are you sure you can't come?" Ginny asked in an upset voice, examining a blue blouse before tossing it unceremoniously over her shoulder so it landed on the ground behind her in a crumpled pile

"Yeah" Alucard began, sitting up and resting his arms on his knees "I'm really sorry Gin, you know I want to, but I got an owl and I have to go to Dublin until Sunday, there's a conference going on that I need to speak at"

Ginny made a feeble noise "Meh… alright" she stopped packing and looked at him "I'm going to miss you though"

Alucard gave her a small smile "And I'm going to miss you" he then said

Ginny clambered onto the bed and sat with her knees folded under her in between Alucard's legs. He lifted his arms and put them on either side of her face and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Ginny put her hands over his.

"I have to leave soon and you're not going to get to see me for two whole days" she then said, lowering her hands

Alucard then took his hands away from her face and immediately began unbuttoning her shirt. Ginny giggled "Alucard the door is open…how risqué"

"Indeed" he said slightly, and once her shirt was unbutton Ginny stood up, parting her legs slightly so Alucard could lower his onto the bed. She then slid her skirt off promptly and she was in nothing but a matching set of a green cotton bra and underwear. She then sat straddling him, she felt his arms gently run over the small of her back. She kissed him lightly, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. She moaned softly against his lips.

Suddenly there was a loud cough.

"Gin we need to get going to The Floo Hub" Phoenix said uninterestedly "So…you know if you could just put on your clothes and dislodge yourself, we can do that"

"Oh" Ginny said in a startled tone, she sat up and crawled off of Alucard, she gave him an apologetic look. Still in her underwear she gave her trunk a last glance before shutting it tightly, and then quickly pulled the first pair of trousers and the first shirt she could find.

Phoenix had left the room and Ginny could hear her shouting loudly from the Kitchen

"HUR-RY UP VIR-GIN-IA! WE ARE GO-ING TO BE LATE!"

"I am coming you trollop" Ginny muttered, Alucard laughing hysterically

"I HEARD THAT" was Phoenix's reply "Get your ARSE out here Virginia"

Ginny grabbed her wand that was on the dresser, and waved it at her trunk, levitating it out of the room. She then looked over at Alucard, who was now standing beside the bed. He walked towards her and they embraced briefly, she then placed a small kiss on his lips

"See you soon kay?" she then said softly "Love you"

"You too" he replied "No falling for any French men"

"Oh" Ginny said drastically "I'll try Allie, I really will, no promises though okay?"

"Alright" he kissed her once more

"VIR-GIN-IA!"

"I'M COMING!" Ginny shouted, before rushing out of the bedroom.

* * *

"But why do you get to go on that little weekend holiday and I don't? I don't think I understand!" Blaise said "I'm suffering here, if only you knew who I got Draco, she is possible the most annoying human being I've ever met"

"Aha, but would you have sex with her?" Draco asked smirking

"No!" Blaise cried, his face screwed up in anger "That's the worst part, she's the first girl I can say that about, and frankly Draco, that thought scares me"

Draco rolled his eyes as he strode the length of one of the many living rooms in his manor. "I can imagine Blaise, I can imagine. But if you must know, I'm going the same time as all the juniors completely by coincidence, Cedes had been planning for us to go away for this weekend for a quite a some time"

"Well…can't I come with you?" Blaise then asked

Draco contemplated for a moment "Nope"

Blaise scoffed loudly "Fine…I don't want to in any case. When are you all leaving?"

"Momentarily" Draco said with a large grin "In fact, the suitcases have all been packed and put into the carriage by the house elves already and we're really just waiting for dinner before we head off to The Floo Hub"

"I suppose I'll just be going then" Blaise muttered angrily

"Oh do chill out Blaise, I'll be back on Sunday…you aren't going to miss much anyway, it's just France. Nowhere you haven't been to already"

"That isn't the point! I mean, if you don't consider me enough of a friend to even invite me to st-"

"Blaise?" Draco asked, loosening his tie

"Yes?"

"Do shut up"

Blaise grinned, "See you soon mate" he said, as he strode over to Draco and hit him on the back lightly before apparating with a loud resounding crack.

* * *

Now! As uninteresting as this chapter may have been I PROMISE DOUBLE TRIPLE SWEAR that I won't take such a long time to put out the next chapter, I SWEAR to you and i promise it'll be cooler. This chapter originally had the next chapter as a part of it, but I feel like making you suffer just a wee bit more, because the NEXT Chapter –sigh- wow, I think you all will like it a lot!

Well, tell me what you think okay?

Much love

Thank you to all those who have stuck with me and the story

You keep me going!

**Contra Veritas**

**Against Truth**

**Phoenix **


	11. Chapter 10 Untitled

**CHAPTER TEN**

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Harry Potter or any related titles, this isn't copyright infringement! I do own unfamiliar characters etc. as you know. The "Chunnel" a.k.a. The Channel Tunnel that connects the UK and Franch, well I don't own that either, though I think that'd be thoroughly lovely if I did.

Not exactly Beta-d. I've read through it a couple times, but obviously there will be things I've missed, and I would have a beta (seeing as I had one before) but recently I am opposed to the idea. I don't want some people to see the chapter before others, call it strange, but that's just me!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Welcome! I'm rather fond of this chapter, I must say, of course, that opinion is open to personal interpretation and this could be the chapter you hate the most!

Definitely tell me what you think, you know I love hearing what you think! I'd like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter that went up, and all the chapters before it, you know you keep me going and you are much appreciated! As for the reviewer who asked where I got the name "Alucard" from, I actually only recently realized what it's an anagram for! Silly me! A friend of mine had a character on an RP-ing site, and I fell completely head-over-heels in love with it, and she let me borrow it, (Much appreciated darling). And that, my friends, is how Alucard came into being!

Now, onto the chapter

Chapter Ten

* * *

It was Sunday, July 4th, the day of their return to England. Mercedes lay on the beach, watching a pair of witches playing gaily on the beach not far from her. She soon looked away and at Draco who had his brow furrowed and was squinting as the sun beat down on his pale face. She then slowly stood up, her shadow blocking the sun from his eyes. She saw his face finally relax and he looked up from his book and smiled at her.

"Want something to drink?" She then asked, looking thoughtful

He chuckled softly "I suppose I could do with a cold butterbeer if your offering"

" 'Bout to get myself" she replied, stepping over his legs, which were suddenly stung by several grains of flying sand

She laughed softly "Evie you're going to get sand in his eyes…calm down" she then leaned down and took the small child's cheeks in her hands, kissing her forehead lightly

"And what do you want?" she then asked

"Ice-cream!" the child shrieked in a baby-like manner, giggling fiendishly

Mercedes grinned "Be right back Dray" she then murmured before setting off down the beach.

She stepped into the shade of the small hut that was the bar, shaking her head lightly, her dark tresses violently smacked from side to side. She then caught sight of a freckled girl with brilliant ginger hair who was ordering at the bar.

"Water would be good," she said laughing lightly, handing the bartender some silver sickles as he passed her a bottle of water

She then turned to face Mercedes, who recognized her as vaguely familiar.

Mercedes opened her mouth, unable to remember her name and lifted a hand, pointing her index finger at the girl

"Virginia" Ginny said, answering her unasked question

"Virginia!" Mercedes concluded excitedly "I knew you looked familiar!"

"Hogwarts" Ginny went on, smiling

"Yes Hogwarts, you had a beautiful singing voice!" Mercedes said "Gods that was ages ago, How've you been? You look well!"

Ginny's eyes traveled away from Mercedes' face, she was wearing a sleek black swimsuit that, in Ginny's opinion, put Ginny to shame. Her eyes rested on her minute waistline and then quickly traveled back up to her face

"Oh, thanks very much, I've been lovely…you look…amazing!"

Mercedes smiled toothily, copious amounts of her brilliant white teeth visible, she threw her head back in laughter, her midnight black hair shaking from side to side as she did

"Thanks! So, what brings you here? Vacationing with the special someone?" She asked, gently hitting Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny felt her soft fingertips lightly press into her skin, the tops of her perfectly manicured nails lightly pressing in also

"Oh, no, no…Actually he couldn't make it, he's at work"

"I see" Mercedes said nodding "Anyone I know?"

"Alucard…Alucard Demetrius"

Mercedes mouth dropped open and a brilliant smile came across her face "Ah yes, Allie, we're relatives of some sort! Great guy, he's lucky to have you"

Ginny chuckled, unable to thing of something witty or charming to reply to this, luckily she was spared the embarrassment of her complete silence as Mercedes went on.

"So you've come by yourself then?"

"No, here with some friends, free celebratory weekend from the Ministry. We've just got accepted as Junior Aurors actually"

"Wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, but what about you, who are you here with?" Ginny then asked, uncovering her bottle of water and taking a sip.

"Me, I'm here with the husband and the child!" Mercedes said ecstatically "Family girl eh? Who would have guessed?"

Ginny looked stark and confused she assumed, temporarily robbed of her breath she uncomfortable ran her cold bottle of water over her forehead to regain composure

"Child?" She then asked, feigning complete jubilation

Mercedes nodded, resting her elbow on the scrubbed wooden bar, looking over at the bartender and showing him two long elegant fingers off the other hand "2 Butterbeers" she began, lowering one finger "and one vanilla ice-cream…cup not cone"

She then looked back at Ginny and smiled

"How old?" Ginny then asked

"Oh, she's 3" She said, pulling an oversized green handbag off her shoulder and delving into it, pulling out some silver sickles, she handed them to the bartender and put her handbag back onto her shoulder, taking the two bottles of Butterbeer and the small cup of ice cream

"She's just over there" Mercedes began, indicating to somewhere in the vague direction away from the bar "Want to see her?"

"Oh, sure" Ginny said, chuckling nervously

The two walked; Ginny seemingly uncomfortable and Mercedes seemingly oblivious to this, to where Mercedes said her child was. For a few fleeting moments Ginny thought she must have been kidding, but surely enough, as they neared some figures, Ginny heard

"Daddy! Look what I made on your tummy!" A little girl's voice shrieked

Ginny didn't blink as the figured took proper shape. A small girl bent over a large misshapen lump of grainy sand on the pale, long body of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Ginny saw he was squinting slightly in the bright sunlight and he had a brilliant smile on his face, as the little girl watched him, waiting for his reaction

"This is absolutely amazing!" He then shouted, the girl beamed with praise "Is it a castle for daddy?"

She nodded, biting her lip lightly a large smile on her face "Yup!" she then exclaimed heartily "And I live here and mummy too and faeries and unicorns!"

"It's brilliant, I love it"

The little girl then scrambled to get up and swatted down the castle, giggling madly. Draco the got up in a fluid motion, scooping up the little girl and blowing a loud raspberry on her tummy, which made her laugh copiously.

Mercedes laughed too, which made Draco look away from the small girl and up at his wife, and Ginny.

"Hey Dray" Mercedes began, watching as he lowered the little girl onto the sand. She immediately darted towards Mercedes, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs. Draco took the drinks and ice cream away from his wife and put them down on the towel they had laid on the sand.

Mercedes then gathered the little girl bundling her in her arms momentarily, kissing her lightly on the lips before putting her on the sand again.

"Evie, this is one of mummy's friends from Hogwarts!"

Evie giggled profusely at Hogwarts as she looked back at her father "It's a warty hog!" she exclaimed loudly before looking back at her mother and giving her a mischievous grin. Her gaze then landed on Ginny

"Hi" she then said, giving her a small smile

Ginny's face erupted into a large grin "Hi" she replied

The little girl had her midnight black straight hair in pigtails and her deep grey-blue eyes were set on Ginny's face. Ginny watched as she put her tiny pale hands onto her cheeks and pressed into them, contorting her cheeks and lips into a cute misshapen blob. She then blinked, long dark lashes temporarily pressed up against her pale skin before she resumed looking at Ginny.

Without a doubt, this was one of the most beautiful children Ginny had ever laid her eyes on.

She was wearing the bottom of a black swimsuit, one that matched Mercedes' Ginny assumed, and she was squishing her toes into the sand.

"Dray look who I ran into, she's staying here too" Mercedes said, and Ginny looked away from Evie, and over to Draco

"Hello Ginny" Draco said in a monotonous voice, devoid of any expression

"Hello Draco" Ginny replied in the same tone

"Oh you two remember each other then? From Hogwarts right Draco?"

"The Ministry actually" Draco said to Mercedes, without breaking his gaze with Ginny, who felt unnerved with him staring at her, and quickly looked over at Mercedes

"Yes, he's the mentor I was assigned to"

"So you'll be working together then!" Mercedes said nodding "Cool, that's lovely…So Ginny, you're welcome to stay with us, we're probably going to go and get a bite to eat soon"

"Oh, thanks for the invite honestly, but I actually have people waiting on me up in the room" Ginny said, trying her best to feign sadness at this

Mercedes seemed to have bought it

"No problem…it was nice seeing you all the same, I expect we'll be seeing more of you now that you're working with Draco!" She said happily

"Yes, Definitely, well I should be going" Ginny raised her hand awkwardly to say goodbye, as she watched Mercedes take a seat on her towel and Draco sit on his, Evie sitting in between Mercedes' legs in front of her eating her ice cream.

"Bye Evie, lovely meeting you" Ginny said, smiling at the little girl

Evie giggled "bye-bye Ginny" she replied, taking her spoon and holding it out with a large white blob of vanilla ice cream to Draco, who leaned over and ate it.

Ginny then turned away and quickly began walking towards her hotel room. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the flat in London and kiss Alucard.

* * *

Ginny soon found herself back in the hotel room, to find Phoenix and Beatrice chatting happily to each other on Beatrice's bed. Ginny tossed her bag onto her own bed and huffed, throwing herself onto the bed and closing her eyes.

"What's up Gin?" She heard Beatrice asked in a concerned, maternal voice

"I was JUST getting a bottle of water, that's all" Ginny fumed, her eyes still closed.

She soon felt her bed sink a little, and when she opened her eyes she saw Phoenix and Beatrice sitting on either side of her.

"Yes, do go on" Phoenix cooed

Ginny glared at her, angry at her obliviousness to the situation

"I ran into Mercedes and Draco Malfoy," She said, trying to sounds standoffish

Phoenix raised both eyebrows and said nothing. Beatrice just smiled.

"Ooh Cedes and Dray? How are they?" she then asked, "I didn't know they were here too"

"I'm assuming they are just jolly and they have this little girl…Evie, bless her she's so sweet, but it's horrible how passively oppressed she must be. Having parents like that."

Beatrice scoffed " 'Passively Oppressed'? Don't steal my phrase…and Yes, I know"

"See!" Ginny said triumphantly, looking at Phoenix "She agrees with me"

"No I don't you moron" Beatrice said grinning "I meant, yes I know that they have a little girl…I've known Evelyn since the day she was born"

"What!" Ginny shouted ludicrously "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Er…why would I?" Beatrice asked, looking genuinely confused "You barely know Dray and even so…you'd never taken a liking to him, I didn't think it prudent to tell you about his life"

Ginny scowled, folding her arms across her chest "Well that child is oppressed…" she concluded "She must barely ever spend time with her awful parents. She must spend it at prestigious nurseries or with her highly paid evil Swedish Governess!"

"1. Draco and Mercedes aren't awful…so please don't talk about them like that. I happen to be very fond of them."

"Aha! But you can't deny the governess can you! Or the passive oppression!"

"Draco and Mercedes are possibly two of the best parents ever, Evie's governess is not Swedish, she's Swiss and Evie spends most of her time going to work with Cedes anyway because Cedes can't bear to part with her"

Ginny rolled her eyes

"I don't get what the big deal is anyway, you don't even know them"

Phoenix had been silent the entire time, merely watching Ginny but now she interjected in her somewhat less than dulcet tones.

"Draco is an old flame" Phoenix said, resting a hand on Beatrice's shoulder and looking thoughtful "I guess it's just odd for her to see him like this…you know, grown up…with his wife and child. It's just not what she expected"

Ginny looked flabbergasted, of course, Phoenix's explanation was thoroughly correct, but she had not expected Phoenix to blurt this information out to Beatrice. Of course, Ginny didn't like keeping things from Beatrice, but there were some things from her past she'd rather forget.

"Old flames?" Beatrice asked, shocked

Phoenix nodded, and they both looked over at Ginny, who's face felt hot with embarrassment.

"I…I didn't…" Beatrice stuttered

"I know you didn't know" Ginny concluded sharply, then her expression softened a bit "I know…strange huh?"

She then put on a crooked smile and laughed a bit

Beatrice raised her eyebrows a smile on her face "Well no…not strange, just…unexpected!"

* * *

Mercedes stepped out of the bathroom of her and Draco's hotel room. Across from theirs was the room Evie was in, at the moment she was in complete rapt awe with a television show (TV was one of the perks in the exclusive suites of the hotel). Draco's eyes left his book and landed on her. She was wearing a white camisole and simple white underwear, her long hair was slightly wet from her shower. She sat on the bed beside Draco and closed her eyes.

Just then, Evie rushed into the room, doing a little jig at the foot of the bed for both of her parents to see before quickly climbing onto the bed in front of them, her eyes wide.

"And on the TV, there's a sponge…there's a sponge and he lives under the sea!" She squealed excitedly before kissing Draco then climbing into Mercedes' lap.

"Night Evie" Draco said smiling at the little girl

"Night Daddy" she cooed

"I'm going to go put her down Dray" Mercedes concluded, leaning up, Evie standing on the bed, and Mercedes soon standing with the small girl in bundled in her arms.

Mercedes turned and began walking from the room and Evie waved smiling at her father over Mercedes' shoulder until they left the room.

Mercedes was gone for about 5 minutes when she reappeared in the room, stretching and taking a seat on the bed. She had tied her long hair into a messy knot at her the back of her long smooth, pale neck which was visible as she sat with her legs swung over the side of the bed, not facing Draco. He slowly clambered away from his book, sitting behind her. He then placed a light kiss on the nape of her neck, and felt her instinctively shudder beneath him.

She turned slightly, resting one knee on the bed, so she was facing Draco. He placed a simple kiss on her collarbone that made her moan quietly. Draco moved his lips up her neck, down her jawbone and landed finally on her lips, placing his hands gently on her waist.

"She's just in the other room Dray" Mercedes breathed against his lips

Draco looked over at the door and it was true, he could see her tiny frame curled up in the bed, vaguely distinguishable by the light of the television.

He then raised a hand and flicked it dully at the door, which with an almost inaudible creak turned so it was just barely ajar. He then looked back at Mercedes who smiled, shaking her head feebly as she leaned in and kissed him once more.

Draco was soon pulling her white camisole over her hair, admiring the feeling of her bare skin against his. She sat straddling his lap and the both quickly stood up, he pulling down his boxers, and she pulling down her underwear.

They had never been shy in front of each other, never afraid to admire the whole package. She looked down and gave him a cheeky grin. She pushed him lightly so he was lying on the bed and kissed from his stomach up to his lips, and she soon sat straddling him once again. They rolled and Draco gently pinned her arms above her head with both hands, kissing her as her hips bucked against him and her entire frame arched. She writhed beneath him temporarily, aching for control.

They rolled once more and as she rhythmically moved, her hands went up to her head and she released her hair, which then came tumbling down her shoulders. She then leaned down, biting onto his nipple. She looked up at Draco who was biting his lips and breathing deeply.

She gently ran a finger over his lips, and he stopped biting them. She then leaned down and used her own teeth, carefully pinching bits of his bottom lip. Mercedes slightly readjusted her body and soon felt his body tense beneath her as he got release. She soon followed, flipping her hair over her head as she rested her head on his shoulder, her entire body shuddering as he ran his fingers down her back. She forced herself to keep quiet as she bit lightly into his shoulder.

They lay like this for a few moments, Draco continuously running his fingers up and down her back, delightfully feeling her shiver.

"You were always good with biting" He murmured, gently slapping her butt

She slowly raised her head, arching an eyebrow, an impish grin on her face. She then leaned down once more and bit him on the neck.

"I figure there must be a little vampire in me" she then replied silkily, baring slightly pointed teeth

"I'm definitely not complaining" Draco then said, as she stood up

He watched her gently sway her hips from side to side as she walked to the bathroom. He soon followed.

* * *

Ginny, Beatrice and Phoenix, along with several other of the Junior Aurors chosen, boarded the train that connected France and England. Of course, they could have just flooed from one of the many Floo Hubs. But this was by far, much cheaper, and therefore, the choice for them!

They three of them took a seat and while Beatrice and Phoenix began chatting animatedly to each other, Ginny found herself falling asleep.

Soon, her head lolled to the side and her eyes closed.

_Ginny looked around confusedly; she was sitting in a glass encasing of some sort. She looked down and saw she was completely naked, and opened her mouth to let out a scream, but found her mouth quickly filled with water._

_She closed it quickly and looked around, to see that she was not just in any glass encasing, she was in a fish tank, standing on the bottom of one to be exact. She looked up to see several large orange goldfish swimming above her head, then it occurred to Ginny that she couldn't breathe. That and that this was definitely not normal._

_She began swimming to the surface and soon noticed that two of the goldfish were swimming with her, their wide black eyes looked vacant and foreboding at the same time, their huge fish mouths opened and closed, letting out murky brown bubbles of air._

_Their presence wasn't exactly comforting and Ginny began swimming faster and faster, but the surface of the water would seem further and further away with each strained stroke. Her arms flapped and flailed hopelessly, and she found herself gasping for air._

_She felt the water filling her lungs._

_She was going to die._

_Then, one of the goldfish opened his huge mouth to her, sucking her like a vortex into its dark black hole. Ginny curled up into a ball, scared of what she might encounter in the fish's stomach. She felt herself land, feeling warm and dry, in what, she assumed, was the fish's stomach. She opened her eyes and uncurled herself, looking around in a frightened manner._

"_Hello?" she muttered feebly, accidentally placing her hand on one of the slimy walls of the fish's mouth._

_There was chanting in the background, inaudible at first, but then it became clearer and clearer, and the sound of it scared her tremendously._

"_Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." High-pitched voices were chanting "Mummy. Mummy. Mummy." They went on_

_Ginny looked around, her head violently snapping from side to side, there, flip flopping their way to her on the bottom of the fish's mouth were several smaller tiny fish, misshapen and ugly. There were literally hundreds of them, all chanting the same thing_

"_Mummy. Mummy. Mummy."_

"_Get away from me!" Ginny shrieked, horrified "I'm not your mummy!"_

_One fish flip flopped even closer to her, seemingly gasping for breath. Ginny studied it closely, the sickening yellow colour, bloodshot eyes, horrible revolting mouth that kept opening and closing._

"_But you are Ginny" The fish cried tragically "You are!"_

Ginny jolted and felt a cold sweat run down her face. She opened her eyes to find Phoenix and Beatrice staring at her in the most concerned manner.

"Gin, you okay?" Phoenix asked

"Oh" Ginny said, running her hand along her forehead, wiping away the sweat "I'm fine"

"Well…I mean, call me crazy but I beg to differ, you were shouting "FISH! FISH! FISH! And…well that's not normal" Phoenix concluded

"What were you dreaming about?" Beatrice then asked, resting a hand on Ginny's shoulder

"Fish" Ginny said, feeling thoroughly retarded

"Oh well we all know what fish mean" Phoenix then said with a mad gleam in her eye

Ginny's head snapped to face her friend "What do fish mean!" She asked, sounding more harsh and angry than she meant to

Phoenix merely chuckled, "Fish mean pregnancy…Obviously you were dreaming about something related to Beatrice!"

Beatrice's face lit up, apparently they had forgotten how distressed Ginny sounded when she was shouting "FISH! FISH! FISH!".

"Aw Gin" Beatrice then said, smiling, as though Ginny dreaming of her pregnancy was something she had any control over, or something that Ginny should be proud of.

In that moment she wanted nothing more than to smack Beatrice for her stupidity. But she refrained, and smiled with her friend, trying to accept she was just happy that she was pregnant at all, Ginny guessed.

Ginny looked away from Beatrice and at Phoenix, hoping she wouldn't be so oblivious to the fact that she didn't think the dream had anything to do with Beatrice. Seemingly Phoenix wasn't oblivious, as she gave Ginny a knowing look and nodded, Ginny was sure this was a sign that Phoenix understood.

But the two spoke nothing more of it during their ride on the Chunnel and it was not mentioned again, even after they left Beatrice at the Floo Hub (she was flooing back to Romania) and were making their way back to their flat.

Back at the flat, they were met by Nicolaeivna. Phoenix and Nicolaeivna quickly disappeared into their room, and Ginny was left sitting on one of the counters in the kitchen, alone, awaiting Alucard's arrival home from Dublin.

She soon hopped off the counter, resolving to make Alucard dinner, the best she could (though Ginny was by no stretch of the imagination, one of the most amazing cooks).

She went over to the bookshelf in the living/dining/breakfast/everything else room and pulled down an old recipe book.

Flipping through the pages she came across a relatively simple recipe for lasagna and got to it.

She began rummaging through cupboards, taking down ingredients, putting pots filled with water on the stove to boil along with preheating the oven and such delights. She continued with chopping up tomatoes, putting the pasta in the pot to boil, feeling thoroughly proud of herself when she heard the door click open.

Her stomach leapt with excitement as she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. She pretended as though she hadn't heard them and continued with her cooking and soon felt the warm familiar touch of Alucard's balmy fingers against her cheek. She instinctively turned her head and he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Hey you" He breathed against them

"Hey yourself!" Ginny replied, smiling

"Cooking?" He then asked, "Wow, what's the special occasion?"

Ginny turned away from the counter and leaned against it, tilting her head to one side

"I missed you" was her simple reply

He moved closer and placed his hands on her waist, looking down at her, soon burying his face in her salty ginger hair

"And I missed you" he answered her in a dignified manner, gently running his fingers up and down her side

He then moved away, tasting the tomato sauce simmering on the stove and Ginny moved away, looking at a pile of letters on the other counter.

Alucard followed her gaze "Nico doesn't seem to think it's important to get the mail when we're all gone" He said chuckling

Ginny laughed softly and began sifting through the letters, a few bills, some unwanted magazine subscription letters and a yellowing parchment envelope with an unfamiliar wax seal on the back. Ginny looked at the front and saw that it was addressed to Alucard.

He had since taken over the cooking, knowing full well that up to a certain point cooking Ginny was fine, but she soon lost interest.

"Allie you have a letter" Gin muttered uninterestedly

"Open and Read for me please?" He asked, as he seasoned the meat

Ginny ripped the seal and began reading

"Alucard Alexei Demetrius the Sixth" Ginny read aloud, resting on Alucard's back, one hand wrapped around his waist, the other holding up the letter so she could read.

"You are cordially invited to the 5th anniversary of Draco Marvolo Malfoy" Ginny's reading slowed at this "and Mercedes Rhysenn Malfoy. To be held on July 10th at the Malfoy Manor in Oxfordshire, Dress: Formal, you are permitted to bring one guest of your choice"

"Cool" Alucard replied simply

"Since when do you go to Malfoy affairs?" Ginny asked softly

"Since…forever" Alucard said chuckling "Mercedes and I are vaguely related I believe"

"But…how come you've never got letters before inviting you to their anniversary parties"

"That" He began, turning around, and wrapping his hands around Ginny's waist, "Would be because they've never had one before…I guess they want to celebrate 5 years with a bang!" he finished jovially

"So will you be going?"

"But of course, that is if something work related doesn't come up" Alucard said thoughtfully

"And who will you be taking?" Ginny then asked

"Oh…hmm…I'm not sure, maybe Nix" he replied

Ginny merely blinked, she read the letter over again "It says you are permitted to bring one guest of your choice" She began, giving him a small smile "i.e. you're fiancée Virgina!"

"Fine!" He said in a joking tone "If I must"

"Aw Allie I thought we concluded ages ago that I can be copious amounts of fun!" Ginny exclaimed, standing on tip-toe and kissing him on the neck.

"But of course, you are one of the most fun people I know!" was Alucard's reply, he released Ginny and began working on the Lasagna once more.

Ginny paused "I ran into the Malfoy's actually" she said in a shy voice

"Really?" Alucard asked, turning down the fire on the stove "In France?"

"Yeah…they were there with their child" Ginny went on, waiting for his reaction

"Ah yes, Evie, I haven't seen her in ages though, I expect she must be getting big, 3 now isn't she?"

"Oh…yes" Ginny said, thoroughly disappointed he wasn't remotely surprised they had a child. Ginny was completely freaked out at the fact. Draco Malfoy. Father. Draco Malfoy…had a child. Things had certainly changed since Hogwarts…

* * *

Draco, Mercedes and Evelyn sat at the dining table along with Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and Elladora and Viktor Romanov, the women, who were chatting animatedly to everyone.

"So the invitations are out then?" Elladora asked

"Yes mum" Mercedes replied, picking up a napkin and gently wiping gravy off of Evie's face.

"Excellent, it'll be the best anniversary bash yet! Don't you agree Narcissa?"

"Oh yes" Narcissa said silkily "One to remember, especially since you" she indicated to Draco and Mercedes "have refused to have an anniversary party before"

"Mother we've already explained it" Draco said in a baritone "There was no point, we throw parties anyway"

"Yes but, not Anniversary parties"

"Well what's done is done" Draco concluded, with no room for discussion

"Evelyn dear take your elbows off the table" Elladora crooned with false cheerfulness, tapping the little girl lightly on the head

Evie looked thoroughly confused at this command "I dunno what elblows are" she said simply, smiling with the blissful naivete of a child.

Draco chuckled, beaming at his daughter, who saw him and returned his grin, eager to rival his smile. She quickly bared as many of her teeth as she could, scrunching her nose and squinting her eyes. This seemed to anger Elladora even more.

"Mercedes" she rounded on her daughter "honestly when are you going to teach this child-"

"Mother" Mercedes said sharply

"Well she won't go anywhere in life if she has no dinner manners and doesn't know what elbows are" Elladora said sharply

"She is 3 years old" Mercedes said fuming, glaring at her mother "She need not know anything about Emily Post, or what elbows are"

"Well I assure you that if you don't get it into her head early, her life will go to waste"

Mercedes sharply stood up, bundling Evie in her arms and she quickly walked from the room. Draco sat in stony silence, eyeing his mother-in-law with utmost contempt.

Elladora clicked her tongue and looked vaguely disgusted at her granddaughter's lack of dinner table skills. She pursed her lips and looked over at her husband.

"Ella" Viktor said gruffly "Leave her alone"

"Well don't expect me to just sit here and watch Mercedes ruin my granddaughter," She said in a rushed tone

Lucius said nothing, he merely watched the scene in a bored manner, occasionally looking at his watch.

Narcissa seemed eager to jump to the aid of Elladora, quickly agreeing with all her points, desperate to point out all the flaws of Mercedes parenting skills. Draco stood up, angrily banging his fist onto the table. His mother looks startled

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked

"Get out of my house" Draco said simply

Lucius willingly complied, he stood and placed a hand firmly on his son's shoulder, seemingly approving of how Draco was handling this situation. In that moment, Draco felt the overwhelming urge to hug his father, an urge, he was proud to say, he had never felt before.

Narcissa was eyeing him, eyes wide, though "Draco" she said incredulously

"Get out…now" He went on, closing his eyes briefly

He heard Elladora briefly muttering under her breath and Viktor clearing his throat as he got up to leave. Elladora and Narcissa began speaking in hushed tones to each other as they walked away from the dining room. Draco stood there for a few moments, fuming some more, before he too walked away.

* * *

And there it ends, please tell me what you think!

And no "Elblows" is not a typo.

Reviews, as you know, are much appreciated, as is constructive criticism!

Until next time

Much Love

Phoenix

**Contra Veritas**

**Against Truth**


	12. Chapter 11!

**Author's Note**: **Wow!!!** I can't even remember the last time I updated! Most of the people who read this story – I assume probably gave up on me a long time ago! But I've got hope!

I just can't stay away from this story, even after the prolonged absences – I always come crawling back, and I feel horrible knowing that I absolutely hate it when people don't finish their stories! So, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it! Btw, it's NOT beta'd, my deepest apologies!

A whole lot of love for those who've stuck it out, definitely Review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

As had been decided, Alucard and Ginny made their way to The Burrow together to spread the news of their engagement to Ginny's parents. Alucard had visited The Burrow on precious few occasions before this. Ginny was at first faintly embarrassed of her quirky house, and didn't take him there at all and only did when Alucard finally insisted that she was being ridiculous and he finally spent Christmas Day. Before he had arrived Ginny simply could not picture him sitting in her cramped, homey living room, amongst all the oddments of her house, but upon his first arrival, as he stepped through the door she could see how perfectly he meshed in.

Ginny and Alucard both were smothered with kisses when Molly Weasley heard the news of their engagement.

"Just. Wait. Till. Your. Father. Hears!" Mrs. Weasley said through planting kisses all over every inch of her daughter's face. She instantly bustled away, muttering about flooing Arthur and baking something special.

* * *

Ginny now sat in the posh living room of her future mother and father-in law's house. She felt distinctively nervous; she had always felt vaguely nervous around them. They were lovely people, but they scared her, they were so well put together; she felt, unlike her own family.

"Gin" Alucard said

Ginny slowly turned to face her fiancée, biting her lip. He put a reassuring hand on her cheek and stroked it softly.

"Relax" He went on, leaning in and giving her a small kiss "Just relax" he breathed out against her lips

"Allie I can't," Ginny said nervously, she repeatedly ran her hands up and down her arms, feeling the Goosebumps she had "What if they don't approve?"

"Even if they don't approve" Alucard began, and Ginny's eyes widened with fright "Which they will" he added hastily "I love you, and that is all that matters, and I'm an adult, I can do what I want with my life…with our life"

He gave her a small smile, and Ginny returned it, she brought one hand up and ran it through his raven locks of hair, twining some between her fingers. She leaned in and rested her forehead against his face, and she felt his balmy lips connect with her nose as he kissed her.

At this moment, Alucard's mother stepped in

"Darlings" She said loudly, a wide grin on her face. She opened her arms and stood in front of the couch they were sitting on

Alucard got up, holding his hand out for Ginny to take it, and as she did, she felt him grip hers tightly. Somehow Ginny thought that he was just as nervous as she was.

Soon Ginny found herself locked in a tight embrace with Alucard's mother, she was gently swaying from side to side, making a high pitched crooning noise.

She then let out an "Ooh" as she released them, and patted Ginny's stomach; Ginny looked mildly confused, as inconspicuously as her body would allow, Ginny swung her head around to look at Alucard, and his bold smile let her know that he hadn't seen his mother's last gesture.

"Sit! Sit!" She said loudly, smiling widely at the two "Allie your father will be here soon, he's out in the gardens planting roses, you know how he loves his roses"

Alucard chuckled, "Indeed mum, Indeed. Er… have you been well?"

"Oh darling, I've been lovely" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air "The proper question is how have you been! Both of you!"

Alucard gripped Ginny's hand tightly, and Ginny returned his strength with full force "We've been good mum" Alucard murmured softly "We've been really good. Gin got accepted at the Ministry"

"Gin!" She said smiling, turning her gaze on Ginny, she paused briefly and took in a breath "Gin, that is absolutely lovely, so your working! How's the apartment, still rooming with friends?"

"Oh" Ginny began, flustered at the fact that she was being addressed directly, "Yes, yes we're with 2 friends, it's working out quite nicely"

"How many rooms does it have?"

Alucard coughed as he said "Two"

Even Ginny's nerves couldn't prevent her small laugh at this.

"Pardon darling?"

He lowered his gaze to the floor "Two mum, it has two rooms"

Ginny watched her hopefully mother-in-law-to-be to gauge her reaction, his mother raised an eyebrow "So who are you sharing with then love?"

At that moment, Alucard's father appeared in the room, he raised a hand and used the back of it to wipe sweat from his forehead. His hands were covered with dirt that he soon wiped on his shirt. Ginny liked Alucard's father, he was so real and down to earth, unlike Alucard's mother who was floating in the clouds constantly. She seemingly had a very contorted view of how things were in everyone's life.

" 'Lucard" His father said, grinning and revealing several yellow teeth

Alucard smiled from the couch "Dad!" He said, releasing Ginny's hand and giving his father a large hug. Ginny had always known that Alucard had a great relationship with his father.

Alucard's father nodded in Ginny's direction, giving her the same toothy grin "Virginia" He muttered happily before taking a seat beside his wife on the couch opposite to the one Ginny and Alucard were sitting on.

"Vats up" He then asked, holding both arms out in front of him

"Well" Alucard began "Gin and I have news"

"Mm?" his eyebrows were then raised so high that they disappeared under his dirt covered beret and smiled at them "And vat news is this?"

Alucard paused briefly, stuttering over the first few letters "Well…" He paused, and for a fleeting second Ginny thought he wasn't going to say anything else at all. His face then erupted into a large grin and he said "Gin and Me…Gin and I, we're engaged, we're to be married"

Alucard's father threw his hands into the air "Ai! Amazing!" he shouted, grinning madly "Eh! Congratulations son…" he paused, his grin even wider now "and daughter!"

Throughout this, Alucard's mother had remained silent; she had a feeble grin on her face "Lovely" She then said simply "Lovely, darling"

* * *

Hermione sat on Ron's lap, with her legs crossed and a small baby girl cradled in her arms. Ron had his fingers running over the small tuft of ginger hair on the baby's head while the baby was attached to Hermione and sucking.

"You know…Ron wanted to name her Ginger" Hermione began, pulling the baby off and Ron aided her in fixing her shirt "He said that it wasn't fair that I always got to name the children" she chuckled

"Aww the childish side of ickle Ronnykins rears its head once again" Phoenix said jovially

Hermione nodded and Ron half scowled half laughed "Well it's true, I had no say what-so-ever with Nicolai and Adonis, can you blame me for wanting to name this one myself?"

Hermione got up and began bouncing around the room, she had moved the baby to her shoulder and was gently patting her on the back. Ron stayed sitting in the chair and almost immediately a little boy ran up and pounced into his lap.

Ron buried his face the thick locks of tawny hair on the boy's head

Ginny smiled over at the little boy and waved, and the little boy immediately got off of his father's lap and ran over to Ginny, pouncing into hers

"Nicolai" Ginny cooed, hugging the little boy tightly

Meanwhile, Nicolaievna was questioning Hermione "So how old are they?"

"Nicolai is 4, Adonis is 2 and a half and Maeve is almost 2 months"

"Maeve?" Nicolaievna asked incredulously "She would be better off as Ginger!"

"Maeve is a very pretty name" Hermione retorted haughtily "It's Irish." She then added, as though that settled the matter

"I agree" Alucard said to Hermione reassuringly "It is"

Hermione nodded in his direction, smiling widely "Well you certainly have an interesting taste in names Hermione" Nicolaievna then said, giggling "Poor Ron"

"Well I didn't lose completely" Ron began, shrugging "her name is Maeve Ginger, but I had no say with Nicolai William, and Adonis Brunei"

"Brunei?"

"Yes" Ron muttered "Brunei"

"Wait" Ginny suddenly said, Nicolai had long since run off and was probably destroying the bathroom with the help of his little brother, "Nicolai is 4, He was born in April, which means he was conceived in July, which means you got pregnant as soon as you left Hogwarts!" Ginny exclaimed

Hermione flushed, her cheeks glowing pink, she merely looked away from the group.

"Well certain and certain people were most obviously getting rid of the post exam depression with a little lovin'" Phoenix shrieked jovially, Hermione's cheeks getting deeper and deeper red. Ron's ears were glowing too, and he decided to interest himself with a baby bag he had resting at his feet.

"Who would have thought, eh?" Harry interjected "Hermione, the family girl"

-

Ginny sat in the crowded room on Alucard's lap, sitting on her champagne filled goblet. She looked around the room at all it's occupants, people she had known for years, and saw how the years had changed them. She shook herself from this stupor and rose from Alucard's lap. She held her goblet in the air and attempted to call everyone to attention.

"Now" she began, when everyone was silent "This is the part of the evening where Allie and I tell you why you're here"

Alucard was standing up behind her now, with one arm wrapped around Ginny's waist "Indeed it is" he added, nodding.

"Ok, so we're officially letting you all know about our engagement" Ginny said beaming with a toothy grin. Beatrice threw her hands up in the air and immediately launched at the pair, grabbing them into deathly tight hugs.

Once she released them, it was obvious to everyone she was glowing with excitement.

"This is bloody wicked you two!" she exclaimed

Ginny couldn't control the grin that was plastered across her face. As each of her friend's came up to say an encouraging word, beaming with approval and happiness, her grin only increased. She soon escaped, though, finding Alucard, and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Something about that moment, his scent filling her nose, made her go back to things long past

**Flashback.**

_Ginny was walking through the lush grounds outside of a large Romanian mansion. Today was her birthday, and much to her mother's dismay, Ginny was not at home. She spent her 17th birthday in Romania with Beatrice's family, along with her friend Phoenix._

_Ginny found herself amazed at how many cousins Beatrice had that were around her age, and they were all so cool. Ginny was having the time of her life, particularly spending her time talking to the very interesting Alucard Demetrius. _

_The sun was heading under the horizon, and dusky purple was sweeping across the sky, she made her way down to a glassy pond in the large garden, where cadwalls were sliding across the surface, leaving ripples in their wake._

_She took a seat, pulling off her shoes and dipped her feet into the water, shivering upon finding out how cold it was; she lifted them into the air, examining her deep green nail polish. She sighed, content with their appearance._

"_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"_

_She sang softly into the oncoming nighttime, gently bobbing her feet in and out of the water, she suddenly felt something hot on her neck, and something peppery filled her nose._

"_You have a beautiful voice," A soft voice said_

_The voice sent chills down Ginny's spine, she almost jumped, feeling startled. She swung her head around for her chocolate gaze to meet with an inky blue one._

"_I'm sorry if I scared you" he went on, backing away a little, before taking a seat beside her "And Happy Birthday" he went on_

"_How did you-" Ginny began, but did not finish, he was coming closer now, she could see his pupil getting bigger and bigger as it got darker and darker_

"_I know everything" he then said simply "I like you, you know that?"_

_Ginny felt her breath leave her body, it had caught her so much by surprise, he was so blunt "Why" she stammered out_

"_You're nice" he began "your nice to talk to, interesting, and I cannot help but smile around you" Ginny found herself smiling at hearing that "And that…" he paused, bringing a hand up to her cheek and rubbing it lightly "…that amazing smile…"_

_Before she had time to think of something clever and witty to reply, his lips caught hers in a chaste kiss. _

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

"Grainne, just stay up here with Evie while the party is going on" Mercedes said as another lady zipped up the back of her elegant cocktail dress

Grainne nodded, Evie was already dozing off in her arms, but her eyes quickly shot open when Mercedes leaned over and planted a kiss on the small girl's cheek.

"Mummy…" she whined softly, but without conviction as she did it mid yawn "I want to come to the party"

Mercedes laughed "No darling, it'll be boring, lots of mummy and daddy's boring old friends!" Evie simply nodded, already falling asleep once again

Mercedes lowered her voice "You already know, if you need anything – the house elves are here, and I'm downstairs if something goes wrong"

"Yes Lady Malfoy" Grainne said, turning and walking down the hallway towards Evie's room.

Mercedes left the dressing room and walked towards the master bedroom, to find Draco choosing between a pair of ties that were levitating in front of the mirror.

"Draco, come on people are already arriving – we need to go down and greet people!" she murmured, walking up and taking the red one, which she then slipped around his neck.

"Red" he muttered darkly, giving her a small smile "I wasn't really choosing, you know! I was simply putting the red there to make it look like I was, I'd really rather wear the green"

"Well, I'm wearing red – so now we match!" She muttered, kissing him lightly as she tied

Draco cast an appraising eye down the front of her dress "No you're not, you're wearing black – Sweet mother of all things holy, she's going colour blind!"

Mercedes let out a soft laugh "Maybe what I'm wearing that's red can't be seen" she breathed, giving his tie one last look before deciding it was well done.

She made to pull away, but he held her there "I wonder what that could mean?"

Just then, a small house-elf scurried in "Sir and Lady Malfoy – your presence is needed downstairs, guests are arriving" she muttered in a squeaky voice

Draco sighed and Mercedes simply laughed, as she began walking, pulling him with her.

* * *

Ginny linked her arm with Alucard's proffered one as she stepped lightly out of the horse drawn carriage. They opted for this instead of apparating for the sake of half an hour alone together. She looked out now, the night was chilly for July and she shivered uncontrollably.

Alucard simply pulled her closer, his arm now tightly around her waist. Ahead of them was a black gate, an elegant M wove its way through the grillwork, the break between both sides of the gate acting as a line of symmetry for the letter.

The gate swung open slowly as they approached, and before them lay a long cobble stone path, fairy lights dotted either side at intervals, along with bushes of flowers illuminated by the twittering fairies that resided within them. Further still was a dark, stone cut mansion. Even in the night the elegant beauty was apparent, windows filled with golden, warm light were visible, and even at the distance they were at, tinkering laughs and music could be heard.

The main doors; thick dark wooden ones, were thrown open, and the light breeze gently wafted in. Outside a surly wizard stood, checking invitations while a large, ugly troll brandishing what looked like a giant beater's bat lurked somewhere to the side. Ginny pulled even closer to Alucard as they approached the steps and she saw various people walking inside the front foyer. She briefly considered running, but the surly wizard growling "Invitation?" broke this internal reverie.

Alucard's arm briefly slipped from around Ginny's waist, and she suddenly felt exposed, standing like the small child she was years ago on the steps in front of the looming great house of Malfoy.

The surly wizard let out a gruff chuckle as he realized whom he was asking for an invitation from "No, no Mister Demetrius, my deepest apologies" and with a sweeping hand gesture, he ushered them through the doors.

* * *

Ginny had managed to not see Draco so far, but felt as though her luck must run out soon – after all, it was an anniversary party; people always made sappy speeches at parties such as this. She was resting her head against Alucard's chest as they moved slowly to obscure music she'd never heard one arm slung across his back, the other holding a glass of red wine. Though Ginny didn't like red wine, she drank it tonight just to give herself something to do. She looked around; Blaise stood by one of the walls, having an animated conversation with Beatrice.

When the music quieted, Ginny knew what was coming next, and went slowly, almost grudgingly with Alucard as he walked towards the crowd near the podium in the room.

Ginny looked up from the rapidly quieting crowd to see Draco Malfoy, standing still, and exquisite in his dark suit, beside him, Mercedes smiled as she slipped a hand around his waist.

"Lest you all forget why you're here!" Draco started; small laughs came from the crowd

"To five years, an amazing woman –Mercedes Rhysenn Malfoy, and to an amazing daughter – Evelyn Virginia Malfoy" he went on, holding his glass of red wine in the air, the crowd doing the same.

Cheers erupted throughout the room, clapping and whistles, Alucard included, but Ginny's mouth simply hung open in shock. The core of her stomach was on fire, the spot right below her chest but just above her navel. Her glass of red wine slipped from her fingers and shattered, in the process covering her white dress with red. She cursed, but no one noticed this in all the excitement. Alucard felt her flail at his side and noticing her distress, bent down to help her but Ginny gave him a forced smile and said "Oh, don't worry about it, I'll just be right back"

And with that, scurried away, bumping into several distinguished dignitaries as she went. She ran through the open front doors, blindly moving and soon she found herself on a deserted terrace, with an ivy-covered banister and a tiny silver slipper on a moon in the distance, rising over hills.

She looked down at her dress; ruined red, and she cursed upon realizing she'd left her wand in her bag. Frustration boiled inside of her and she was about to scream out when the shuffling of feet behind her made her voice cut short.

She slowly turned around and found herself face to face with Draco.

His face was unreadable, his eyes shone in the dim moonlight, and Ginny immediately turned her back to him, facing the large expanse of land beyond the terrace.

"Malfoy" she began slowly, before going on tiredly "What do you want"

There was a pregnant pause, and for a second it was so still that Ginny was almost certain he went back inside, but these thoughts were soon proved wrong when she looked to her side, only to find Draco closer than he was before.

"What's wrong," He asked simply

"You have a right nerve" Ginny muttered "I…" she paused, biting her lips and gripping the banister "I cannot believe you"

"What is the problem" He then said, his eyes were transfixed, they traveled across her face, and he suppressed a sigh – his face remained unreadable.

"How dare you!" Ginny's temper was rising, but for fear of being heard her words were frantic, angry whispers "You break my heart, You desert me without so much as a backward glance" Draco opened his mouth, but his words were droned out by Ginny's continued rant

"…Then years later you name your child after me? Was this all a part of some elaborate scheme I was clearly left out of?" Ginny was staring at him now, her lips were set in a thin line, she was clearly livid, but what Draco saw flash her eyes next wasn't anger, it was sadness. Momentary weakness that allowed him to see the tears that were glistening in her eyes

"You were always the one who knew how to hurt me the most" she finished, before turning her gaze back to the land

"You were always the one…" Ginny muttered again, her anger was back and it could be seen by how her fingers tensed as they gripped the banister harder "and I despise you for it"

Draco wasn't listening anymore, he brusquely grabbed her face and pulled her closer, Ginny fought a little, if not lamely to get away, before their lips came crashing against each other.

* * *

Sorry for the Cliffie!

Hope you liked

Much Love!


End file.
